Un tiempo después
by AleDarcy
Summary: 5 años después de dejar Ecomoda a salvo, Beatriz se fué para vivir como siempre quiso. Ella es una mujer nueva, llena de experiencias y feliz consigo misma. Ahora una promesa que hizo vuelve para poner a prueba si el tiempo que ha pasado le ha servido para olvidar. 5 años es mucho tiempo para mantener el dolor y el rencor.
1. Chapter 1

Siempre me molesto un poco el final de Betty, recientemente la he vuelto a ver y me di cuenta que el señor Gaitán dejó un mundo de posibilidades y yo quise aprovechar y tomar una. No me malinterpreteis, para mi Betty y Armando debían acabar juntos, por que? Pues porque Betty lo amaba a él y él a ella y esa es una razón muy importante, pero creo que Gaitán no le permitió a Armando demostrar el cambio que produjo Betty en él y Betty siguió siendo la misma chica reprimida con un padre controlador y sin experiencia (de las buenas) en la vida, y no me pareció justo. Creo que Betty se merecía su libertad y vivir un poco más y luego si, regresar con su amor, porque así lo pienso yo que Armando es su verdadero amor.

Espero que puedan disfrutar de esto, que me perdonéis los errores u horrores ortográficos.

Lamentablemente es una historia en desarrollo y lo único que puedo prometer es mi entusiasmo en ella.

También que me gustan las historias eroticos así que más adelante habrá acción, si no es tu tipo de historia, ¡Huye insensato!

Capítulo I : En el Almirante.

Beatriz estaba temblando, su mano temblorosa sostenía las llaves tan fuerte que podía sentir como se metían en su piel.

Una vez más Armando Mendoza…

Después de un día de locos había logrado salir con Michel, fueron a su casa y ella le presentó a sus padres, luego fueron al Almirante a tomar una copa y seguir hablando, bueno el intentando convencerla y ella intentando distraerse.

El doctor había aparecido en algún momento, ella prácticamente no se sorprendió, en realidad le hubiera parecido más extraño que no llegara.

Habló de necesitarla, la empresa, el cuartel, los trabajadores… él. En algún momento sin saber como, Ricardo Montaner le estaba cantando una canción a pedido de él.

Luego hablaron y se enteró de donde estaba su diario. El doctor lloro y le pidió perdón. Pero esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Sus más profundos pensamientos, lo que nunca confesaría a nadie, lo que solo ella y nadie más tenía derecho a saber… Armando Mendoza había profanado… igual ese diario prácticamente le pertenecía a él, cada página, cada renglón estaba regado con su presencia.

Betty gimio y nuevamente intentó meter la llave en la cerradura.

" Que más doctor… cuanto más me hará sufrir y me humillara?"

Sentía que no podría haber salido lo suficientemente rápido de su presencia, solo quería no tener que verlo, solo quería la tranquilidad de su cama, para llorar en silencio y limpiarse una vez más.

En la salida se topo con Michel, él la vio alterada y le dijo que la llevaría, pero Betty quería estar sola.

Michel insistió y por primera vez Betty se sintió molesta con el francés.

" Es que no puedo ni siquiera decidir si estar o no sola, es que nadie me escucha?" pensó.

\- Le agradezco Michel pero me voy sola, perdóneme por favor, seguro que puede regresar en un taxi.

Michel la miro dispuesto a replicar, pero Betty alzó su mirada y él se calló.

\- Esta bien Betty, no quise molestarla, solo quiero saber que llegue a salvo.

\- Estaré bien, gracias. Yo le llamaré, creo que voy a aceptar su propuesta.

Michel intento decir algo, pero Betty se despidió y salió sin darle la oportunidad de volver a insistir en llevarla

" Yo no soy una niña, porque parece que tengo que pedir permiso en cada paso que doy? No más, no más, soy una mujer adulta que no sabe nada de la vida… no más… no más"

\- Beatriz!

El doctor estaba detrás de ella.

Betty se paralizó y se preparo para un nuevo round. Esta vez lo lastimaría, le haría saber cuanto lo detestaba, le diría palabras conjuradas para romperlo.

\- Beatriz, no he venido a seguir insistiendo eso no, he comprendido que no tengo ya más nada que hacer… no es eso, yo… solo deme un minuto, necesito solo decirle algo más antes de que nos despidamos..

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Betty se dio la vuelta y esperó… el doctor tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y parecía un hombre derrotado. Aunque no se dio cuenta, Betty se suavizo y le extendió la única compasión de la que se vio capaz, le dio silencio y un momento más.

Armando cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y aspiro fuertemente. Abrió los ojos y la miró directamente, quería que ella viera cada gesto, que escuchara cada palabra, quizás tendría suerte y viera su sinceridad.

\- Quería darle las gracias Betty, por todo lo que usted hizo por mí, por su confianza, su lealtad y su amistad, gracias por creer en mi, y por ser la persona más fiel que nunca conocí. Usted me cambió, para siempre, yo no era nada más que un tipo que no sabía donde estaba parado, he sido egoísta y orgulloso toda mi vida. Yo a usted la maltrate y la menosprecie…con usted yo aprendí la lección más dura y valiosa que nunca pensé que me tocaría, y gracias a eso ahora se quien quiero ser. Gracias Beatriz gracias, sin usted, este que ve aquí seguiría siendo el mismo hombre lleno de si mismo y que no es capaz de ver más allá de su nariz. Quiero que sepa Betty que voy a ser el mejor de los hombres, y mejoraré… por usted. Y que me esforzaré cada día para superarme y no desviarme del camino que usted me mostró. Usted será mi ejemplo a seguir. Donde sea que usted vaya, tiene que saber que hay un hombre en el mundo que estará luchando e intentado mejorar porque usted le dio la lección más importante de su vida. Gracias por eso Betty…"

Betty estaba tiesa como una estatua, podía sentir la sangre correr por su cuerpo, sus oídos zumbaban y los dedos le picaban. No podía creer lo que él le estaba diciendo.

\- Esta es una nueva estrategia doctor?

Su voz sonaba extraña para ella, tenía la garganta seca y adolorida con el nudo imaginario que la presionaba.

Armando dio un paso hacia ella e hizo una mueca, miró al cielo y Betty vio como su pecho se agitaba.

Cuando hablo su voz sonaba baja y cansada, cargada de lágrimas y emoción.

\- No Beatriz, no… no es ninguna estratagema, solo que me voy a ir, es la única forma, si yo continuo aquí no podré avanzar, ninguno de los dos podrá , y sin duda Ecomoda y toda la gente que la forma la necesita a usted, no a mi… usted es imprescindible e insustituible, me gustaría que terminara su periodo y que lo hiciera en paz y sin presiones, y yo no le provocó más que estrés. Así que me voy a ir y la dejaré tranquila. Por eso no quiero perder la oportunidad de darle las gracias y que usted sepa todo esto. No pido nada más que me crea en ésto, solo eso… la amo Beatriz, yo a usted la amo, profunda e intensamente. Y como la amo quiero que sea feliz y yo no la hago feliz. La amo Betty."

Armando dio un paso más y estaba tan cerca que prácticamente la abrazaba. No se pudo resistir y lo hizo.

Betty se dejó, aspiro su aroma y se lleno de el para guardarlo en su memoria.

"He aquí un recuerdo que quiero guardar para siempre, presta atención Betty, no te pierdas ningún detalle de este momento"

El calor del cuerpo del doctor la tranquilizó y a pesar de todo confío en él en sus brazos y no protesto.

Armando beso su pelo una, dos, tres veces. La estrecho fuertemente y suspiro.

Lentamente la dejo ir, y Betty se sintió desvalida pero renacida. Una despedida un cierre con él.

El doctor retrocedió y sonrió tristemente.

\- Sea feliz Betty. Yo… puedo pedirle una última cosa?

Betty asintió.

Don Armando metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dio otro paso atrás.

\- Beatriz si alguna vez usted y yo nos volvemos a encontrar, le pediría demasiado que me dejara acercarme a usted, saludarla?... Pido mucho Betty si usted no actuará como si yo no existiera? Me muero de miedo, me aterroriza pensar que si bien ahora usted no me ha perdonado, no por favor, se que me ha dicho que si, pero no es un perdón completo y usted lo sabe. Pero lo que quiero decir es que es mi mayor deseo que llegue un día que usted no piense en mi con resentimiento y como lo peor que le pasó en la vida… sería posible?"

A lo lejos se veía un grupo de chicos reunidos, estaban riendo y hablando a los gritos, todos ellos ajenos al mundo y sus problemas.

" Yo nunca he vivido eso, no es hora de que lo haga?"

\- Don Armando, puedo prometerle que si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver yo… no le arrancare los ojos"

Don Armando abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó paralizado, Betty lo miraba fijamente.

Lentamente un mueca se empezó a dibujar en la cara de cada uno y en un instante se estaban riendo como esos adolescentes en la esquina.

Armando se fue tranquilizando hasta que solo quedo en el una sonrisa media.

Betty lo miró intensamente, deseando grabar para siempre esa imagen de él en sus retinas. Ella también lo amaba, él la lastimó pero ella lo amaba igual. Le pidió a Dios que lo cuidara y que también le dejara ser feliz.

Se dio la vuelta, sus manos ya no temblaban, metió las llaves abrió el auto y unos momentos después veía por el retrovisor la silueta de aquel que se había convertido en su mundo hacia un tiempo. Cuando ya no lo pudo ver más, sólo quedó mirarse ella.

" Y tu Betty? El dijo que ahora sabe que clase de hombre quiere ser, pero y tu Beatriz? Que clase de mujer quieres ser?"

Betty sonrió con ganas y con fuerzas, dentro suyo esa niña que quería ser una aventurera y que oculto durante muchos años le pidió salir, y ella la dejó.

-Beatriz Pinzón Solano, vas a tener que reconocer que tú ya no eres la misma, y creo que es hora de que crezcas y vivas tu vida… creo que lo primero es que tengas una charla con tu estricto padre.

La noche se presentaba clara y estrellada, a lo lejos una brisa se levantaba y limpiaba el aire de una ciudad llena de vida que no paraba de cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinco años se decían rápido. Cinco años podían transformar cualquier cosa, a una persona por ejemplo.

Beatriz silbo contenta mientras se miraba en el espejo, la radio en la sala sonando con una estación de clásicos de los 80.

David Bowie y su starman colándose por los huecos del departamento y saliendo por la ventana del balcón.

"Dios tengo tanto calor que podría ir a la nevera y dormir una siesta entre la cerveza y ese maldito y endemoniado cheescake"

Una nueva tira puesta, fijada y puff... Otro tirón. El dolor de aquellos primeros días de depilación había disminuido, claro que seguía sin ser agradable, pero ese vestidito negro se merecía deslizarse por una piel sin barreras.

"Bueno esto ya casi está, será que realmente puedo dormir un rato? ... Las 5 de la tarde, va a ser que no Betty"

Un vecino asomado al balcón gritaba a su hijo que iba por la calle, el chico fingía ignorarlo y el hombre alzaba más la voz mientras veía a su vástago alejarse.

\- Quieres cerrar la maldita boca, maldito gordo?!

\- A quién diablos crees que le hablas estúpido esqueleto, ven a decírmelo a la cara si te atreves...

Allí estaba Rafa, el vecino ecuatoriano del 5. Trabajaba de noche y dormía de día, no pasaba una semana sin que mandara a callar a alguien.

Betty dio el último tirón y la banda de cera salió limpiamente, refresco la piel y después de limpiar decidió que iba a acabar con el pastel de queso, y ya que estaba aniquilando enemigos también acabaría con la cerveza que tenía.

"Bueno Betty sabías cuando lo compraste que esto pasaría, no hagas un escándalo y solo comételo y disfrútalo y que sea lo que Dios quiera"

Apago la radio y encendió la tele, History Chanel y una buena historia de alienígenas ancestrales la esperaba.

"Veamos que más construyeron, estoy seguro que esa verruga que Don Abelardo tiene en la nariz no es de este mundo, si eso es obra de estos intrépidos extraterrestres..."

Unas horas después ya cambiada, maquillada perfumada y perfectamente peinada salía a la avenida principal a tomar un taxi.

" Estaría loca si sacará el auto del garaje, además tengo ganas de una buena copa de vino tinto. "

Hace 5 años atrás se había emborrachado en contadas ocasiones, y realmente no había disfrutado... No es que ahora fuera una bebedora, o si, pero no de ese modo, controlaba perfectamente sus puntos, sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar y cuando tenía que parar, y si se pasaba siempre estaba Sarita.

Unos 45 minutos después estaba arribando al salón donde se celebraba la reunión, busco discretamente un baño (la cerveza) , y una barra... realmente hacia calor.

-Betty aquí!

Sarita agitaba la mano, mientras con la otra sostenía una absurda boquilla que podía medir unos 20 centímetros con un cigarro fino y apestoso en la punta, ella decía que en París todos lo llevaban, lo había visto en un programa de Cosmopolitan y según ella era "cool"

Betty había asentido neutralmente y pensó que los franceses debían ser personas muy bromistas para hacerle creer eso a alguien.

Al lado de Sarita estaba Maquiavelo. Betty lo observo y pensó que hoy era una de esas noches, Maquiavelo tenía puesto lo que el llamaba su "traje de funerales". El traje que se ponía cada vez que alguna novia rompía con él.

"Este maldito llorón nos arruinara la fiesta!"

Sarita la miró brevemente y supo que las dos estaban de acuerdo.

No es que no lo quisieran, pero estaban a día 20 y el ya había usado el traje 3 veces.

\- Betty Dios mío estas que explotas! Ven bebe esto a ver si se te quitan esas ridículas manchas rojas de la cara, a que no sabes quien me peino? Siiii fue Gérard! Te lo puedes creer? Te dije que haría que me atendiera, bueno esta noche ira tranquila, dicen que este hotel está embrujado, Dios tenemos que ir a investigar en la medianoche, quizás veamos un fantasma, aunque me dan mucho miedo y no se, quizás deberíamos quedarnos aquí, bueno bueno escucha esto, la procesión viene de tu país de origen! Siii Betty este grupo es de Colombia, pero también hay venezolanos y creo que un argentino o uruguayo, por mi vida que no podría distinguirlos, esa gente habla toda igual. Betty, Betty me estas escuchando? Beatriiiiiz!

\- Por Dios quieres hacer el favor de cerrar el pico?!

\- Bueno solo estás de mal humor porque Chichi o Chachi te dejo!

\- se llamaba Jennifer y ella no me dejó... Me pidió un tiempo.

\- por Dios Maquiavelo madura de una vez!

Betty intervino en la pelea antes de que fuera a más, sabía de lo que eran capaces estos dos y no quería que esto terminará con un cigarro apagado en una mano y una copa de vino volcada en una cabeza.

\- Chicos chicos! Hey calma, este no es momento ni lugar, por favor, el señor Vázquez debe estar por llegar y no podemos estar envueltos en una pelea de lucha libre.

Sarita se calmo ante la mención del nombre de su jefe y continuo dando caladas a la ridícula boquilla que cada vez parecía ser más larga. Maquiavelo dio un sorbo a su coctel y se apoyo contra la pared. La situación fue controlada.

Beatriz trabajaba para un banco internacional, su trabajo le había cumplido uno de sus sueños, viajar. Había estado en Italia, Portugal, Argentina, Los Ángeles, Londres, Japón y su último destino Málaga en España.

Claro que no había sido fácil, pero ella lo sabía cuando acepto y estaba decidida a sacar adelante este sueño.

4 años y 6 meses atrás había salido de Bogotá dejando una empresa saneada, un grupo de amigas acongojadas, un mejor amigo de presidente, una madre triste pero feliz y un padre que hasta el último momento quiso impedir que se fuera.

\- Usted es una señorita decente Betty, yo la crié para que siempre estuviera con su familia, que es eso de que se va? No y no, yo no le doy permiso y es mi última palabra.

\- Lo siento papá, pero yo no estoy pidiendo su permiso, si acaso usted me quiere dar su apoyo pero si tampoco quiere pues igual me iré.

Aquella noche la de "la despedida" como ella la llamaba había llegado a su casa, su cara mostraba cansancio, pero ella estaba feliz, sentía que esta vez sí había vuelto a nacer, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad y volver a ser la misma. No esta era una nueva Betty, y esta Betty haría lo que quisiera pensando en ella primero, tenía que aprender a amarse y respetarse.

Su madre la acorralo y le preguntó que pasó, Betty dedujo que fue su madre quien le dijo al doctor donde encontrarla. Como es que está mujer paso del más infinito odio a darle la ubicación de su hija al hombre que juro odiar por siempre?... Ya no importaba, el doctor era capaz de convencer a cualquier mujer. Betty no pudo enfadarse con su mamá, él era irresistible y no había más que hacer.

Pero Betty no quería hablar de eso, ella no quería decirle a nadie los últimos momentos con don Armando, de alguna manera eso era suyo y solo suyo, todo el mundo, su mamá, Nicolás, Ecomoda entera sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y el doctor y no quedaba nada para ella...

"No, esto es mío y solo mío, ese doctor parado frente a mi y diciéndome esas cosas son solo para mi y no puedo compartirlo con nadie más"

Entonces Betty le hablo de lo que sucedió dentro y concluyó con un "- no hay rencores mamá, Don Armando se va de Ecomoda y yo terminaré mi trabajo, no hay malos sentimientos, pero las cosas son así y es todo lo que diré, por favor no me cuestiones más, estoy cansada y quiero mi cama... Por cierto mamá, descansa y prepárate porque mañana va a ser un día difícil"

El día siguiente Betty les dijo a sus padres que en unos meses se iría a Cartagena y trabajaría para Michel. Su padre puso el grito en el cielo, pero no había nada que hacer, se iba. Ella no estaba pidiendo permiso.

Con Michel estuvo trabajando 1 año completo, hasta que la rutina la aburrió y se dio cuenta que quería más.

Tuvo un romance con el francés, estuvieron saliendo casi 8 meses, Y Beatriz disfruto mucho, pero no tanto como para que eso la detuviera de firmar con IBOA e irse a conocer mundo. Se sintió mal por Michel, él le dijo que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella, Betty se asustó y pensó en otro hombre, el que ella seguía amando... No, no era por él, era por ella que no siguió con Michel. Si en 8 meses no había logrado un sentimiento más lejano que la gratitud y un cariño inmenso, que le hacía creer que lo lograría en los próximos 8 años de matrimonio?

Y la verdad que ella amaba a Michel, pero amar a alguien no significa estar enamorado. Y ella nunca estuvo enamorada de ninguno de los siguientes hombres que pasaron por su vida.

Allí estaba Pablo, un hombre impresionante y gracioso, que tenía una carrera en leyes y hablaba italiano como un nativo, le gustaba el fútbol y la música latina y hacia el amor como un loco.

Y también estuvo Esteban y luego Jeff, los amigos ocasionales y ese tipo pesado de aquella noche que era su pequeño secreto.

Y casi a todos ellos los quería, pero era lo suficientemente sincera y libre para reconocer que no era amor y darse permiso para continuar.

Betty era feliz, como nunca lo fue. Tenía a sus amigos y compañeros, tenía juventud belleza y mucha inteligencia. Sabía que era capaz de valerse por sí misma, sin un padre, sin un hombre que la guiara... Sólo ella y el mundo. Y no necesitaba más.

Pensó en Ecomoda y en Colombia, seguía queriendo a toda la gente que dejó allí... Ni un solo día de su vida había dejado de darles un pensamiento y un " Que Dios los proteja" a todos ellos, y cuando decía a todos también decía Él.

Si, Armando Mendoza... Hace mucho que no pensaba en él como Don o Doctor... "Ahora estamos en el mismo escalón", solía pensar.

Cuando Betty pensaba en Armando lo hacia con una sonrisa, siendo justos esta vida no existiría si no fuera por él.

Si era cierto que sufrió y que no se lo merecía. Pero fue como la depilación, tuvo que sufrir para convertir a la vieja Betty, esa niña tímida e ingenua que no podía pararse por si misma, en esta mujer que estaba llena de vida y seguridad en si misma.

Si, si no fuera por Armando Mendoza nada de esto hubiera pasado. Así que hacia mucho tiempo que lo había perdonado, realmente perdonado, y ya no quedaba en ella vestigio de rencor y dolor hacia él.

Y aún lo amaba...por supuesto que lo hacía, recordaba esa sonrisa pícara y esos ojos tan cautivadores, su voz hermosa y calmante... Pero también recordaba su sentido del humor y la fuerza que tenía, las ganas de seguir y su buen corazón, él no era un mal hombre, allí estaba la prueba de que se preocupaba por Ecomoda y por sus trabajadores, aunque se mostrara duro él siempre intento proteger a todos ellos.

Y Betty le creyó, cuando le dijo que lo sentía, fue sincero.

Hacia tiempo una noche que no podía dormir reflexionó sobre él en profundidad, se dio cuenta que el doctor carecía de algo básico en la vida de cualquiera. Un apoyo, un verdadero amigo, una caja de resonancia, alguien que le dijera la verdad y le mostrará cuando se estaba equivocando.

Tenía un padre que condicionaba su amor según sus logros, una madre que prefería el estatus social que los sentimientos de su hijo, y ellos dos juntos lo delegaban por debajo de la que fue su prometida, Betty se preguntó como habrá sido de niño Armando, como habrá crecido en una casa con unos padres tan distantes teniendo que ver como el amor que le correspondía, que cualquier niño espera de sus padres se perdía en otros niños que para colmo ni siquiera eran sus hermanos.

Luego estaba Calderón, quien era un mal amigo, un hombre que disfrutaba del cinismo y era cruel. Siempre vivía provocándolo y seguramente nada podía ser tomado en serio por él.

Marcela Valencia era otro asunto, lo machacaba y lo controlaba, lo perseguía y lo asfixiaba. Era cierto que Armando la convirtió en una mujer celosa, pero Betty no podía pensar como es que ella aguantaba un novio cuyas infidelidades eran de conocimiento público. Al final había perdido el derecho a quejarse. En opinión de Betty Marcela Valencia estaba en esa relación con los ojos abiertos.

No, el doctor no tenía alguien como ella tuvo a Nicolás...

Esa noche se dio cuenta que estaba justificándolo y hasta defendiéndolo, como hacía antes, cuando ella llevaba capul y su deseo más intenso era proteger a Don Armando de todo... Y se sintió bien.

Él le había dicho que donde fuera tenía que saber que había un hombre esforzándose por ser mejor persona gracias a ella y a Betty le gustó la idea de que donde sea que él estuviera había una mujer que lo comprendía y creía en él.

\- Betty, chiquilla estas en la parra, venga deja de estar soñando y pongámonos manos a la obra, bueno este grupo de empresarios son muy importantes para hacer negocios, traen una buena cantidad de billetes para invertir, y estamos aquí para ofrecerles nuestros servicios. El señor Vázquez me pidió que no la jodieramos, si estos empresarios quedan contentos no sólo IBOA estaría contento si no que también se extendería al gobierno, una inversión que beneficiaria a muchos.

\- Si una inyección de capital muy suculento.

\- Exacto, así que tenemos que trabajar para conseguir que se queden con nosotros, bueno como ya os dije yo los conocí, en su mayoría son colombianos así que espero que la carta de la añoranza funcione en ti Betty y puedas entablar buenas relaciones.

\- Si lo entiendo, pero no hace falta, realmente tenemos un buen negocio para ofrecerles.

\- Bueno de todas maneras nunca viene mal usar todas nuestras cartas. Son gente muy simpática y bueno no voy a callármelo más, hay entre esos hombres algunos a los que no me importaría en absoluto explicarles "muy a fondo" cualquier duda...

\- Sara por favor tenemos que ser profesionales.

\- Dios Betty es que tu no los has visto, hay uno entre ellos que me dio con una flecha directo al corazón, fue amor a primera vista, estoy deseando volver a verlo.

\- Ay por favor, no empecemos...

\- Esta bien, no importa, por que cuando me case con ese hombre y tenga todos sus hijos me envidiaras y sabrás que hablaba en serio... Mira ahí vienen, miralo Betty y dime que ese hombre no haría unos bebes hermosos, por no hablar del placer que sería hacerlos con él... Es ese el del traje negro carbón.

Beatriz se dio la vuelta y localizo con la mirada al nuevo amor de Sarita, porque si Sara decía que le gustaba, ese hombre debía prepararse, a Sara nunca se le escapaba uno.

Betty se quedó hipnotizada por el sujeto, ese andar tan masculino y decidido, su presencia llenaba la habitación y quitaba más de un aliento. Era un cuerpo magnético llevándose con el cualquier estrella y a cualquiera que lo mirara, robaba miradas, robaba corazones... Betty lo perdió por completo sin duda.

\- Tienes razón Sara, ese hombre es para casarse.

Allí a unos cuantos metros, con un traje negro carbón, perfectamente arreglado y con el mundo a sus pies estaba un hombre que Betty podía amar.

Allí estaba Armando Mendoza.


	3. Chapter 3

\- A mi me parece uno más del montón, bueno el tío si está arreglado y lleva buena pinta, pero luego... Bah no se que le veis, un tipo común!

"claro que no Maquiavelo, para saber qué le vemos tendrías que ser mujer, o gustarte los hombres"

\- Es la envidia la que habla Maqui, si fueras gay entenderías completamente qué tiene ese hombre...

\- Eso es muy machista Sara, estas diciendo que solo un gay puede o tiene derecho de admirar a otro hombre? Entonces si yo comento que Richard Gere me parece un hombre atractivo se tiene que asumir que es porque soy gay?

\- Oh por favor Maquiavelo!, a nadie en el mundo le parece atractivo Richard Gere ¡se realista!

Beatriz seguía observando a su ex jefe, sin duda los años no le habían afectado, incluso lo vio más atractivo que antes. Aún podía recordar el vértigo que sintió la primera vez que lo vio sonreír, una sonrisa dedicada a ella exclusivamente.

Había sido una muchacha asustada que sólo quería una oportunidad ante un mercado laboral que sólo buscaba caras y no cerebros.

Cuando llegó el segundo día a Ecomoda estaba más nerviosa que en su entrevista inicial, Betty no pensó que la volverían a llamar pero aquí estaba.

Su entrevista fue un cúmulo de absurdos, estaba nerviosa y sabía que debería no hablar tanto, Marcela Valencia se burló de ella y luego escucho como Don Armando la defendió.

En ese momento no había empresa por la que fingir un amor y urdir un plan.

A veces Betty sentía la hipocresía de su parte, es cierto que al principio Armando sufrió por tener que fingir, los besos, abrazos... Ella era fea y eso era imperdonable, Betty se había sentido morir cuando descubrió todo, que él la despreciara de esa manera por su físico era doloroso en extremo, aunque no había esperado una loca atracción de esa manera y creía que el doctor sentía de su parte más una atracción intelectual a su persona, no por eso no iba a esperar que hubiera algo en su físico que a él le gustara. Ella pensó que quería al doctor por su defensa, por que vio más allá de su físico, porque fué una de las pocas personas que la defendió y le dio una oportunidad.

Ahora lo veía de otra manera, porque entonces no se enamoró de Nicolás que también la defendía de todos? O del chico que trabajaba en la carnicería que siempre tenía una palabra amable para ella, un guiño de ojos y un "que tenga buen día bonita", o su ex jefe en el banco Montreal, Don Becerra, que también fué amable y vio su capacidad y no su persona.

Betty se había sentido muy dolida con Don Armando por no poder ver más allá de su físico.

Pero era injusto de su parte pedirle algo que ella tampoco había hecho, porque ella se enamoró de él porque le gustó lo que vio, deseaba estar cerca suyo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, olerlo... Betty se había sonrojado la primera vez que imagino como sería besarlo, y luego poco a poco las fantasías fueron a más, imaginar besarlo no fué suficiente y agregó más y más hasta que empezó a pasar muchas noche imaginando como sería su cuerpo debajo de sus trajes, morderle el cuello, lamer su piel, acariciarlo íntimamente, ver su sexo... Hasta que la excitación por él llegó a tal punto que sólo encontraba alivio tocándose.

"Aún te preguntas todas esas cosa Beatriz, porque a pesar de haber hecho el amor con él nunca te atreviste a nada de eso, solo te dejaste hacer... Y ahora?, Oh Dios, ahora lo ataría a la cama y lo haría morir de placer!"

\- Bueno voy a por mi presa!

Sarita apago el cigarro en una maseta, guardo su boquilla en su diminuto bolso, se subió los pechos y se bajo el escote, arqueo la columna y con un bamboleo de caderas y un movimiento de cabeza para hacer volar su pelo se fué en dirección al grupo.

"Oh Dios mío, Patricia Fernández acaba de poseer a mi amiga... Lo siento Sara, pero con esa estrategia vas a traerle malos recuerdo a tu presa"

\- Apostamos cuánto tarda Sara en obtener una cita Bea?

Betty se molesto, Sara y Armando en una cita?

"Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí Sara amiga mía, si alguien tiene una primera oportunidad soy yo, tuve que pasar por mucho para llegar hasta este momento y estar lista para él"

\- No apuesto Maqui, ese hombre es algo serio y además estoy segura que Sara se quedará con las ganas...

Betty se volvió a la escena y vio como Sara abordaba a Armando, él pareció dudar un momento y luego la reconoció, entonces le tendió la mano y la saludo, muy casta y amigablemente.

"El Armando Mendoza que yo conocí no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de saludarla galantemente con unos besos"

Sara empezó su ritual de coqueteo y Armando metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y mantuvo la distancia, una sonrisa pequeña era todo lo que Sara estaba obteniendo.

Unos minutos después una joven que no parecía pasar de los 25 años se acerco y con un suave apretón en el brazo llamo la atención del doctor.

Le hablo al odio, el doctor asintió, le dijo algo a Sara y se dio la vuelta seguido por la muchacha que cargaba con unas carpetas y seguía al doctor como un cachorrito emocionado.

" Quién es esa chica? Vamos Armando demuéstrame si cumpliste con tus palabras, por favor, esas palabras me abrieron el mundo hace años, no dejes que hayan sido en vano, eso no puede haber sido una ilusión"

Sara volvió con cara de pocos amigos, sacó otro cigarro y mientras buscaba el encendedor se terminó su copa de vino de un tirón.

\- Que pasó, el futuro padre de tus hijos te pidió ya el divorcio?

\- Cierra el pico Maquiavelo, nadie te ha pedido tus estúpidos comentarios... Maldita sea, esa niñata tuvo que interrumpir.

\- Quién era ella?

\- Su secretaria, es una maldita niña molesta, es obvio que está loquita por los huesos de su jefe y no quiere que nadie se le acerque, hizo lo mismo el día que lo conocí.

"Clásico, la secretaria enamorada... Hay niña no te puedo culpar, muchas estuvimos en tu lugar"

\- Dime Sara, a que se dedica tu romeo?

\- Es el Director de operaciones y administraciones de producción de GC, "Global Communication", una multinacional con sede en Berlín que se dedica a las comunicaciones, parece ser que son los que proveen a las empresas de telefonía e Internet de gran parte de Latinoamérica, vienen del Mobile World Congress de Barcelona, quieren invertir en redes en España y ahí es donde entramos nosotros... Bueno Beatriz tu eres la genio financiera...

\- Pensé que dijiste que venían de Colombia, pero has dicho que la empresa está en Berlín.

\- Bueno si, el gerente de y mi futuro marido son colombianos y son quienes se encargan de controlar que todo este en orden, parece que una vez al año viajan a Sudamérica, y este año vienen con algunos gerentes de sus sedes para integrarlos.

"Berlín! Hace dos años estuve una semana ahí, el frío fue insoportable... Así que ahí es donde has estado Armando"

\- De todas maneras debemos mezclarnos ya, no quiero que el señor Vázquez nos vea de cháchara aquí, hemos venido a trabajar. Maqui por favor quiero que localices al gerente y preveas que necesita y le ofrezcas todo, ya sabes transportes, nuevos alojamientos, viáticos, tu maldito gato si hace falta y organices una reunión en las oficinas... Beatriz tu y yo nos pegaremos al Director y le contaremos que podemos ofrecerles, venga a trabajar.

"Bueno Betty llegó el momento, no estoy nerviosa, estoy emocionada, si realmente quiero verlo, pero... Y tu Armando Mendoza, quieres?, como me recuerdas?... Han sido 5 largos años, no es que haya pasado todo este tiempo viviendo por y para ti, continúe con mi vida, me descubrí, fui y soy feliz y no hice un stop esperándote, dejé que todo lo que tenían para ofrecerme me fuera dado, no rechace nada y no me sometí tampoco... Pero he aquí la cuestión mi querido doctor, no es que yo no pueda vivir sin ti, no es que yo te necesite, no es que yo solo me guarde para ti, no, es que tengo una espina clavada en mi corazón y una duda constante que no me deja, que hubiera pasado doctor, como hubiéramos sido tú y yo juntos? "

Sara llegó a donde estaba el grupo reunido, la charla y el ruido de los vasos se mezclaba con la suave música chill out del fondo, la risa de uno por aquí y el silencio de otro por allá.

Armando estaba de frente a ella mirando un dispositivo en la mano, a su lado la niña que lo miraba como un cordero degollado hablándole al oído suavemente.

Sara encantadora como siempre saludo cálidamente al grupo, él levantó la vista y miró a Sara, algo parecido a la molestia pareció cubrir sus ojos y desaparecer rápidamente, y entonces ahí estaba, el contacto, una mirada y...

Si, alegría, verdadera y pura.

Armando la miró y en un instante Betty volvió a esa noche en el Almirante cuando se rieron hasta las lágrimas.

Armando sonrió con una pregunta en sus ojos y Betty tomó la iniciativa.

"Esta vez seré yo quien estaré al mando, si mi doctor usted no sabe con qué mujer se acaba de encontrar"

Betty dio un paso adelante y estiró la mano.

\- Armando Mendoza, que placer volver a verlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Bueno realmente no sé si alguien lee esto o le interesa, gracias a la amable persona que dejo un comentario... De cualquier manera, casi tengo completa la historia y la pondré entera, no hay nada más odioso que los fanfic sin acabar, sean muy buenos o muy malos (como puede que sea le mío). Saludos al que lea y que tengan buena semana.

Capítulo 4:

\- Que harás que?!

Betty le dio a Sara una mirada cada vez más molesta. Se fue al baño y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje.

\- Ya me oíste, quedé con Armando para pasar el día este sábado.

\- Beatriz pero tu te estás oyendo? Dios mío, la historia que me has contado es por lo menos para denunciarlo, y aún así dices… Beatriz ese tipo es un bastardo ! .

\- Oye Sara, que tal si te calmas y me dejas de gritar?

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, debería darte con una sartén en la cabeza, quizás así vuelvas a tus cabales.

Betty termino que limpiarse la cara y procedió a quitarse los imperdibles de su pelo.

\- Escucha Sara te he contado una historia que pasó hace 5 años, la gente cambia, y además tengo muchas ganas de hablar con él y saber que ha sido de su vida…

\- Oh Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer, deberías no querer verlo nunca, no querer hablar con él, y mucho menos que ha sido de él. Betty no puedes verlo, quien sabe…

\- Perdóname pero en algún momento de esta charla te he pedido yo permiso, o viniendo al caso tu opinión? Tú me has preguntado por nuestra historia y yo te he contado y ahí acaba tu participación.

Betty se dio la vuelta y siguió a la cocina, no debería haberle hablado así a su amiga, pero hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de tomarse bien la inmiscuicion de la gente. Durante muchos años tuvo que acatar que su padre le dijera con quien podía salir y hablar, que le marcara horarios que le permitiera ir a los sitios, hasta que criticara y opinará sobre su forma de vestir y arreglarse.

Ella se había prometido que no dejaría que nadie la intentará controlar nunca más.

"Tengo 30 años, no necesito ni quiero que nadie por muy amiga íntima que sea me diga lo que puedo o no hacer"

Sara se sintió ofendida, ella solo se preocupaba por Betty, y pensaba que estaba cometiendo un error al volver a encontrarse con un tipo, por muy guapo que fuera, que le había jugado tan miserable y horriblemente en el pasado. En su opinión Betty debería seguir y olvidarse de Armando Mendoza, para Sara el pasado y todo lo que había ahí, era un camino sin vuelta atrás.

\- Perdona Bea, no intento decirte lo que debes hacer, pero no actúes como si fuera algo comprensible, me duele lo que me has contado, estoy indignada en tu nombre y en el de todas las mujeres… un tipo y su amigo te utilizaron, te humillaron… no entiendo como es que no le has pateado los huevos aún.

\- Y arriesgarme a arruinar una parte de su anatomía que puede hacerme muy feliz?

Betty le guiño un ojo y abrió una cerveza.

Sara suspiro y se resigno. Cuando Betty usaba el humor para evadir una discusión era porque para ella esa pelea ya estaba cerrada y por supuesto la ganadora era Betty.

\- Prométeme que no dejaras que te vuelva a tratar así.

\- Solo vamos a hablar, no es que vaya a fugarme para casarme con él, quiero verlo y saber como está. Hace mucho tiempo que no se de él. Entiendo tu preocupación pero en serio, yo ya no soy esa mujercita ingenua a la que engañaron y utilizaron.

\- Si lo sé, bueno se quien eres ahora, pero prométeme que aún así no le perdonarás tan fácilmente, debe de sufrir más.

\- Ay Sara, hace mucho tiempo que he perdonado a ese hombre.

Sara estaba enfadada, Betty debería continuar con su vida como estaba, no había necesidad de traer a su vida gente descartable como ese tipo.

\- Dime una cosa Betty, que harás si te das cuenta que él sigue siendo el mismo.

\- Nadie es el mismo para siempre.

\- Que harás si te das cuenta que sigue siendo el mismo tipo tan arrogante y orgulloso capaz de usar a una chica para salvarse el pellejo?

\- Ummm… verás Sara no creo que eso pase, porque imaginar cosas que ahora mismo no me ayudan de nada? Que sentido tiene plantearme algo antes de tiempo? Si algo así sucediera simplemente seguiría, como he hecho siempre.

\- Beatriz nunca te he visto así por ningún hombre.

\- Bueno, él no es cualquier hombre. Él es mi principio y de alguna manera creo que también mi final.

\- Dios mío Bea, tu todavía lo sigues amando!

\- Si lo hago, pero no creas que es una insana obsesión ni que llevo esperándolo, o que él es el único que me podría hacer feliz, no es así, uno puede amar muchas veces a muchas personas, y estoy segura que yo podría enamorarme de otro hombre mañana y estar contenta, por favor no pienses que llevo 5 años en reposo.

\- Entonces que es? Ciertamente eso parece.

\- Dime Sara, si pensaras que las almas gemelas existen, preferirías vivir pensando que hay un 50 por ciento de posibilidades de encontrarlo? O qué hay un 50 por ciento de nunca hacerlo?

-Qué dices? Es lo mismo.

\- No, no es lo mismo. Si piensas que puedes encontrarlo, siempre estarás a la espera del hombre ideal y te cerraras a los otros, en cambio si piensas de la otra manera puede que vivas tu vida sin esperar nada y te conformes con el primero que quieras.

\- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

\- Bueno, la cuestión es que yo sé que él es mi alma gemela, es el amor de mi vida, lo he sabido desde que me admití que lo amaba, lo he sabido durante 5 años y aún así preferí vivir mi vida siguiendo adelante. Pero ahora que lo he vuelto a encontrar, creo que merezco darme otra oportunidad. Lo que él y yo vivimos fue muy grande y muy intenso. Yo no estoy en ninguna de esas dos posibilidades, no tengo que esperar que aparezca la persona indicada o conformarme con alguien que se asemeje… porque ya se quien es el hombre que me mueve el mundo entero.

Mientras Betty hablaba se quitaba la ropa y se ponía su ligero pijama de verano, la tela desgastada parecía deshacerse en los suaves toques de sus manos.

Sara observo a su amiga, tan decidida, sabía que no había fuerza en el mundo que la convenciera de lo contrario, así como a ella no había, por el momento, charla o sentimiento que la hiciera desistir de que Betty estaba cometiendo un error. Pero quería ser una buena amiga y comprendió que a veces las amigas aceptan los actos de los demás sin cuestionar.

Se acerco a Betty y le beso la mejilla, camino hacia la puerta y tomó su bolso.

\- Bea la gente no cambia, el seguirá siendo el mismo hombre que dejaste.

Abrió la puerta y la voz de Betty la detuvo, segura de sí misma, hablaba como si la verdad fuera solo suya, tan decidida y fiera en sus pensamientos.

\- Te equivocas Sara, si lo hacen, la persona que regresa no es la misma que se fue.

Y con eso se dio la vuelta apagando las luces de la sala mientras se metía en su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

"Linda forma se cerrar un tema Betty "

Málaga era una ciudad española y europea por excelencia destino de miles de turistas. Sus paisajes y sus playas, así como su arquitectura medieval hacían de ella una ciudad atractiva, llena de gente joven con ganas de divertirse y familias paseando por sus calles, su paseo marítimo y su puerto.

Betty había pensado que era más Miami que la propia Miami. Las playas llenas de cuerpos de todas las formas y tamaños pasando días entero curtiéndose al sol incesante del mar Mediterráneo.

Oh si, la costa del sol, quien no se enamoraría de una ciudad que tenía playas de arena amarilla y un mar con carácter propio y unas aguas cálidas. La Alcazaba custodiando la ciudad, remanente del dominio moro de siglos atrás. Una catedral fascinante que podías pasar tardes enteras contemplando. La semana santa, el festival de cine, las ruinas romanas, los boquerones, el fútbol, el flamenco, la Navidad y la cabalgata de reyes, pueblos enteros dedicados a atender turistas, algunos de hoteles y otros plagados de pubs y discotecas donde las noches duraban un verano entero.

Cuando Betty aterrizó en la ciudad no sabia que encontraría, en el aeropuerto pudo ver gente de todas las nacionalidades y clases sociales, yendo y viniendo, y se sintió inmediatamente acogida. Los malagueños eran muy sociables y amistosos y pronto quiso quedarse ahí como si volviera a casa.

Su empresa siempre se encargaba de conseguirle casa y transporte, para su satisfacción descubrió que viviría en un piso a 15 minutos del centro de la ciudad y a otros 15 de la playa.

El primer fin de semana que tuvo libre se puso su biquini y se fue a la playa.

La arena en sus dedos se sentía caliente, allí un mundo de gente se relajaba en hamacas de alquiler, con latas de cerveza y sándwiches de jamón serrano, los niños iban y venían con sus palas y sus cubos y lo más alucinante de todo era que había mujeres haciendo toples tranquilamente parecía que todo era normal y sin prejuicios. Don Hermes se volvería loco.

" Algún día yo también me animare y me quitaré el sujetador"

El sábado se levanto muy temprano y muy ilusionada, una noche de descanso como hacía mucho no tenía, desayuno y paso 1 hora probándose modelitos, biquinis, blusas, pantalones cortos, faldas y vestidos, y un sin fin de sandalias. Quería estar perfecta y no dejo ni un solo detalle descuidado.

Al final se decidió por su biquini blanco que combinaba tan bien con su piel morena. Un vestidito muy ligero con estampados floreados en diferentes tonos azules, anudado en la cintura y que cubría hasta poco más abajo del muslo y sus sandalias negras con una buena plataforma.

" Así podré mirarlo bien a los ojos"

Tomo su bolso con la toalla, el bronceador, llaves billetera gafas y ya estaba lista.

Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas hasta que Armando llegara, así que decidió relajarse tumbada en la arena y refrescarse con un buen baño.

Se puso la crema solar y se tumbó boca abajo, muy pronto el ruido de los coches y las olas la relajaron a tal punto que no sintió ninguna inquietud.

Un par de horas más tarde se sentó en un chiringuito y pidió una sangría. Mientras revolvía con un dedo los hielos de su bebida observo a lo lejos.

Un hombre bajaba de un taxi, miró con curiosidad hacia todos lados buscando algo. Entonces la vio, se detuvo unos momentos y luego camino con confianza y paso decidido.

Armando llevaba unos Jean oscuros de diseñador y un polo blanco Fred Perry, unos zapatos casuales Timberland oscuros.

"Dios mío Armando Mendoza, como es que eres aún más atractivo?"

Cuando Betty vivió en Buenos Aires conoció a Solange, una porteña de 36 años sin pelos en la lengua. Solange era una mujer descarada, que no tenía límites a la hora de hablar, parecía ser que la parte del cerebro que controlaba lo que uno piensa y lo que uno dice no se comunicaban entre si, no había nada que no mereciera su opinión, y por lo general esas opiniones eran polémicas y cuanto menos vulgares.

Betty adoraba a Solange, con ella aprendió a ser menos introvertida, se desató y relajo mucho a su lado. Con ella aprendió a dar cumplidos a los hombres y dejarlos con la boca abierta a la hora de los juegos de seducción.

Solange solía decir que no había decepción y satisfacción más grande en un solo hecho como el de ver a un ex. Si este estaba gordo viejo y arruinado uno podía sentirse realizado consigo mismo por haber terminado con un perdedor, en cambio si este estaba mejor que cuando eran pareja uno podía pasarse el mes entero odiándolo por no haberse tomado la molestia de arruinarse para satisfacción de su ex pareja.

Betty pensó que tenía razón, pero esta vez ella estaba ganando. Sin duda que el doctor fuera aún más atractivo que hace 5 años a ella solo la podía alegrar y que alegría!

Armando se paro frente a ella, sus oscuras gafas de sol y el pelo desordenado. Por la patilla y por el costado de la nuca Betty podía ver unas gotas de sudor deslizarse lentamente y se le hizo agua la boca, dio un trago a su sangría e imagino como sería lamer esa gotas.

\- Buenas días Beatriz…

\- Armando, siéntate por favor.

Armando seguía pareciendo extrañamente complacido con la cercanía y familiaridad que Betty le daba, pero aún parecía indeciso de darle el mismo trato.

Betty llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en países donde la gente usaba el "usted" solo para mostrar respeto y eran todas con relaciones impersonales… ella por supuesto que no quería eso con el doctor.

\- Hace mucho calor hoy Armando, no tenias una ropa más cómoda? – Betty comentó mientras le servía un vaso de sangría de la jarra.

Armando agradeció el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza y prácticamente vacío el vaso de un solo trago, tomó una servilleta y se seco el sudor.

Betty volvió a lamerse los labios.

\- Bueno es que yo cuando prepare mi maleta no imagine nunca pasar el día en una playa, así que esto me tomo desprevenido, esta es la ropa que mejor se adaptaba, no creo que un Armani o uno de los trajes de Lombardi le hagan justicia a este clima.

Betty sonrió y se puso sus gafas de sol. Quería poder observarlo descaradamente, quizás tal cual estaba haciendo él bajo las suyas.

\- Bueno entonces supongo que no llevarás un traje de baño o un slip para bañarte en el mar debajo de esos pantalones no?

Armando pareció volverse de piedra, entonces tomó el vaso recargado y lo dejó a la mitad de un trago.

Sonrió y se aclaro la garganta.

\- No, yo… no estaba al tanto.

\- Bueno es una lástima, entonces tendremos que permanecer a resguardo de este violento sol, aquí bebiendo sangría y comiendo pescado… te gusta ese plan?

\- Suena como lo que necesitaba.

\- Ummm y eso por qué?

\- Bueno hace mucho que no me tomo un día libre.

\- Me alegro de ser de ayuda.

Betty volvió a sonreír y el le devolvió el gesto. Entonces se quito las gafas y le mostró esos hermosos e intensos ojos oscuros delineados por sus tupidas pestañas y cejas, brillaban intensamente y parecían llenos de vida y sobre todo alegría, esos ojos no le mentían, él estaba feliz de estar ahí, realmente feliz.

Betty volvió a beber otro trago de sangría para intentar apagar el fuego que se forjaba en su vientre y en su sexo.

" Oh Dios, gracias por no dejar que este hombre se haya arruinado con los años"

\- Entonces tuvo una hija y fue como el Karma llamando a la puerta.

\- Dios mío no lo puedo creer… Mario Calderón padre de una pobre criatura, que crueldad.

\- Jaja! Bueno cualquiera podría pensar eso, y estar en su derecho por supuesto, Calderón, Dios no hace falta que le explique nada, pero extrañamente fue su remedio, él vive por y para esa niña, se ha convertido en su centro, dejó de ir de fiesta y de cama en cama, él quiere que su niña esté el máximo de tiempo con él, la lleva y la trae de la escuela, hacen los deberes juntos, hasta hizo un curso de cocina para prepararle la comida a la niña, si se ha convertido en un buen padre y la niña, bueno la pequeña Cynthia es adorable y muy inteligente, esa niña adora a su padre y él a ella.

\- Bueno me alegro por él, realmente hubiera sido lo último que hubiera imagina para él, de todas formas no es que tampoco haya estado pensando en él y en su vida.

Armando cambio el gesto y pareció un poco decaído de repente.

\- Si, me imagino que usted no debe pensar mucho en la gente de su pasado.

\- En él no… en otros si.

Betty le dio una mirada cargada de significados dejándole saber que si bien Mario Calderón no había ocupado quizás mas de tres pensamientos en su vida, no era lo mismo con otras personas de su pasado… personas como él tal vez.

Armando le devolvió la mirada fijamente y se lamio los labios. Betty se retorcido en la silla intentado liberar la tensión.

" Maldita sea doctor, estas jugando un juego peligroso, si sigues sacando esa lengua así no se si podré aguantar sin saltar encima tuyo y mordértela "

Armando volvió a tomar el tenedor y mientras pinchaba la lechuga de la ensalada, ajeno al peligro que corría, continuo hablando.

\- Daniel Valencia también fue padre.

\- Y quien es la pobre víctima?

\- Parece ser que dejo embarazada a una chica que era secretaria en donde él trabajaba, ya sabe su trabajo en el gobierno, bueno él no quiso reconocer al niño, y la chica espero a que el bebé naciera para hacer los exámenes correspondientes y hubo un juicio. El niño era suyo y tuvo que responder por él.

\- Vaya el intachable Daniel Valencia haciendo juego sucio.

\- Dicen que intento intimidar a la chica para que se fuera del país y él le pasaría un dinero todos los meses como pago. La chica por supuesto no acepto. Muchos comentaron que no era la primera vez que intimidaba a una de sus conquistas con lo mismo, hay un rumor que dice que tiene un hijo no reconocido viviendo en EEUU.

\- Maldito cabron, siempre fue un tipo que intentaba controlar todo.

\- Bueno no todos piensan así, hay gente que cree que él es la víctima en todo esto.

Betty observo como Armando miraba a los costados para intentar cubrir el dolor en esas palabras. Si ella podía imaginar quienes eran los que defendían a Daniel Valencia.

\- Tus padres?

Armando sonrió con dolor y asintió, dejó el tenedor y pareció concentrarse en algún punto detrás de Betty.

\- Bueno con todo lo que pasó cuando yo fui presidente de Ecomoda y luego mi partida, mis padres… ellos nunca me han perdonado, yo intenté muchas veces buscar su perdón y demostrarles que había aprendido la lección y que me sentía mal por haberlos decepcionados, pero a ellos simplemente… les da lo mismo.

Betty se sintió mal por esto. Él era su hijo, no se merecía otra oportunidad?

\- El año pasado volví a Bogotá por Navidad, mis padres apenas mostraron alegría por mi presencia, en realidad fui un fastidio para ellos con mi sorpresa. Vea, Marcela se caso hace 2 años y tuvo un bebé, así que ella y su marido y Daniel y su hijo junto a Maria Beatriz estaban allí… todos como una gran familia feliz y yo puse tensión al asunto. Así que me tuve que ir, de todas maneras con tanta gente en la casa no había alojamiento para mi, así que me fui con Mario y su terremoto… mis padres, ellos parecían aliviados cuando les dije que me iría… ellos… le dicen a todos que los hijos de Daniel y Marcela son sus nietos…

Betty se sintió terrible por él, se notaba cuán lastimado estaba. Se enfado con esas personas que habían sido unos malos padres siempre y luego castigaban de esa manera a un hijo que sólo les pedía una oportunidad y que además había demostrado que podía ser un buen hombre, Armando solo quería el amor de sus padres y eso se lo negaron. No se pudo resistir y se inclino sobre la mesa y le tomó la mano, estaba tan cálida y suave que simplemente tuvo que acariciarla. Armando levantó la vista y la miró, sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero Betty sabía que ni una lagrima caería de ellos.

"No lo hagas, no te atrevas, no le des tus lágrimas a esas personas, ellos no las merecen"

Armando pareció entender el mensaje, sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Betty no podía despegarse de esa mirada tan clara. Ella no podía resistirse, tenía que hacerle sentir bien, quería que él no pasara ni un segundo más angustiado por el recuerdo de sus indolentes padres.

\- Gracias Armando.

\- Por qué?

\- Por no decepcionarme, por no mentirme esa noche en el Almirante, tú dijiste que serias una mejor persona, y cumpliste con tu palabra.

Armando dejó de acariciar sus dedos y sin soltar su mano se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la que estaba a su lado, envolvió su mano con las suyas y se las llevó al corazón. Lentamente se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla, un beso caliente y lleno de amor.

\- No me de las gracias Betty por algo que usted creo. Porque yo no soy nada si no un hombre que solo quiere ser el mejor para una mujer que lo merece todo.

Betty pensó que moriría en ese instante y si quedaba alguna duda de lo que estaba haciendo, de haber destapado el pasado, de dejar que Armando Mendoza volviera a entrar en su vida, fue borrado y ella simplemente se olvidó por qué alguna vez no quiso saber nada de este hombre.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo!... Muchas gracias melgamonster por tus amables comentarios, debo decir que me alegra que pienses en Betty como una mujer empoderada, y no como una promiscua, esa era mi intención. Siempre me han molestado un poco las historias donde nuestros héroes se separan por años y ella vive en la añoranza y esperando a nuestro galán castamente, prístina, como diría Don Hermes. Y por otro lado nuestro galan intenta apaliar su dolor de cama en cama, pero eso sí, amando sólo y únicamente a nuestra heroína, como si el único que tuviera necesidades biológicas fuera el hombre. Y aunque me encantan esas historias no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Y concidero que 5 años es muchos años como para vivir esperando a alguien o viviendo en el recuerdo, por más amor que se le tenga a esa persona, estoy de acuerdo con Calderón cuando dijo que el amor también puede morir de causas naturales y la distancia es una buena razón. Aunque también pienso que no quiere decir que uno no deje que amar a esa persona y que cuando la vuelva a ver esos sentimientos no vuelvan a aflorar. Quien no ha visto a un ex en el que no pensaba hace años y de repente volvió a sentir algo por él? También está que lo veamos y no sintamos nada... De cualquier manera si Betty se hubiera pasado 5 años llorando por su doctor en los rincones debería haber acudido a un psicólogo.

Bueno que rollo escribo! De cualquier manera continuamos! Saludos.

Capítulo 5:

\- Leo y yo fuimos juntos prácticamente toda la secundaria y el primer año de universidad, era un muchacho muy amigable y de esos chicos que no tienen un mal pensamiento para nadie, todo el mundo lo amaba. Entonces una noche fue a una fiesta con otros chicos, y… el chico que conducía estaba muy borracho… bueno… Leo murió al instante.

Betty y Armando caminaban pausadamente por el paseo marítimo, el sol seguía calentando pero ya se podía caminar más calmadamente, la tarde estaba llegando a su fin, y después de un aperitivo, el almuerzo, la sobremesa y otro café más habían abandonado el chiringuito en la playa y habían decidido dar un paseo esperando la noche. El tiempo se había convertido en algo irreal, ninguno de los dos supo donde fueron todas esas horas, tan pronto como había empezado estaba acabando. No querían dar fin al reencuentro y aunque no lo dijeron ambos acordaron continuar con lo que quedaba de tarde y pasar a la noche y luego… luego ya se vería, pero por ahora seguían en su pequeño mundo y era todo lo que importaba.

Armando le contaba a Betty que había sucedido con él cuando dejó Ecomoda.

Betty lo escuchaba atentamente.

\- Yo había pasado unos cuantos veranos con Leo y su padre en su casa de campo y un invierno viaje con ellos a Berlín. Él era colombiano pero su padre es un alemán que llegó a Colombia en los años 70 y se hizo un imperio inmobiliario. Don Schein Es un hombre muy serio, la mamá de Leo murió en el parto y desde entonces sólo habían sido Don Schein y Leo. Fue un golpe muy duro perder a su hijo tan joven. Yo seguí visitando a Don Schein y me mantuve en contacto con él, creo que a él siempre le consoló mi presencia, yo le recordaba a Leo supongo… y a mi me gustaba estar con él, bueno cuando yo acabe la universidad y me fui a especializarme a EEUU poco a poco fui perdiendo el contacto, aunque cuando regrese a Bogotá Don Schein me llamó y volvimos a comunicarnos, un año antes de que yo asumiera la presidencia de Ecomoda él se fue a vivir a Berlín y perdimos el contacto de nuevo.

Armando y Betty se detuvieron un momento a observar a un hombre maniobrar unas marionetas, la gente a su alrededor pendiente de los hilos que las movían y los niños emocionados acercándose cada vez más y mas intentado descubrir cómo funcionaban esos inquietantes muñecos.

Luego de unos minutos siguieron con su lento camino.

\- Unas semanas después de dejar Ecomoda aún no había decidido mi destino, quería hablar con mi hermana y quizás ir a verla, pero mi hermana y yo a pesar de tener una relación cordial en verdad somos unos desconocidos, ella es 6 años mayor que yo y cuando mis padres la exiliaron ella acababa de cumplir 19 años y no tuvimos mucho tiempo para forjar una relación más fuerte, en ese entonces yo estaba en un internado y apenas la veía. Además yo no quería tener que explicarle a nadie porque me iba, que había pasado, no estaba listo para hablar de todo lo que sucedió en Ecomoda.

Al final lo único que tenía claro es que me dedicaría a trabajar de lo que había estudiado. Entonces una mañana recibí una llamada, era Don Schein que había vuelto a Bogotá por una semana y quería verme. Bueno en resumen le conté que ya no trabajaba para la empresa familiar y que estaba intentado saber que hacer de mi vida. Él no me preguntó mucho, supo que yo no diría más que eso. Me ofreció ir con él a Berlín y ponerme en contacto con un amigo español suyo que tenía un puesto muy importante en Telefonica. Una cosa llevo a la otra y al final terminé trabajando para GC y poco a poco hice mi camino, fue muy muy duro, los alemanes son muy estrictos y muy exigentes, tuve que aprender alemán, hasta entonces me comunicaba en inglés pero no lograba avanzar mucho… y tuve que dar el cien por cien de mi, pero fue muy satisfactorio y no me arrepiento de nada, ya no extraño Ecomoda y tampoco Bogotá.

A Betty le encantaba escucharlo hablar, tan serenamente, concentrado en lo que decía, con seguridad y emoción, dejándole ver lo importante que había sido esa etapa en su vida, haciéndola sentir parte de ella y queriendo que fuera parte de sus logros. Él estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido, y quería que ella también estuviera orgullosa de él. Betty sentía que la candencia de su voz la transportaba y la mecía suavemente haciéndola entrar en un trance donde podía ver como en una película todo lo que él le contaba.

\- Alguna vez a trabajado con algún alemán Betty? Son personas muy serias, creo que ninguna de las secretarias de Ecomoda pasaría la prueba Jeje! Tuve que aprender a controlar mi temperamento y dejar de ser tan explosivo. Mi vecina Greta me habló de un terapeuta que me podía ayudar a canalizar mis emociones y así a través de mucho trabajo de relajación he podido poco a poco mantener a raya mi neurosis, supongo que la edad también es un factor no?... De cualquier manera ahora veo la vida de otra manera y hace mucho tiempo que no pierdo el control, mi garganta lo agradece!

Betty rio fuertemente, imaginar al Doctor sin su neura y sus gritos era casi imposible y casi le admite que a ella más que asustarla siempre de alguna manera retorcida y extraña la excitaba escucharlo gritar. Bueno quizás en otro momento se lo diría, ahora no quería que él pensara que ella era una loca con alguna parafilia extraña.

Se sentaron en un banco con vista al puerto y vieron en silencio el sol terminar de ponerse. Betty estaba muy cerca de él y podía sentir su perfume inundando el aire a su alrededor, poco a poco se fue perdiendo en ese aroma tan varonil que hacía las delicias en sus sentidos.

"Es su perfume o su aroma natural? que exquisito hueles Armando, me pregunto como será tu aroma cuando estás sudando en alguna actividad"

Cerro los ojos y lo imagino poniéndose su colonia en su cuerpo, en lugares estratégicos, sabiendo que volvería loca a más de una mujer. Si, seguro que sonreía sabiendo que las mujeres desearían hundir la nariz en cada hueco de su cuerpo para aspirar su olor.

"Hombre malvado, tú sabes que puedes volverme loca"

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su mirada puesta en ella, inclinado sobre ella la miraba de una forma que hacía que la piel se le erizara.

Poso la vista en sus labios y deseo más que nunca poder besarlo.

"si solo me acercará unos centímetros podría morderle la boca, y saborear su lengua… su saliva siempre fue dulce… si solo…"

Armando seguía mirándola buscando algo, y ella seguía deseando besarlo… pero ninguno de los dos rompió la distancia y así se quedaron mirándose y buscándose.

Pero aún era muy temprano, y quedaba mucho para acabar el día, aún era pronto para tener solo una única oportunidad, la noche estaba por nacer y ellos dos vendrían con ella, el puente que estaban construyendo con sus confidencias se hacía cada vez más fuerte, solo tenían que aguantar un poco más, si lograban hacerlo más fuerte entonces sabrían que nunca nada más podría destruir la conexión que estaban comenzando a forjar.

Un par de horas después mientras comían un helado y caminaban cerca de la casa de Pablo Picasso, recordando la exposición en la que Armando fue a buscarla, sono el teléfono.

La asistente de Armando lo llamaba.

Betty observo la interacción, la tranquila charla de parte de él y como le hablaba con respeto y profesionalismo a la muchacha. En un momento la cara del doctor cambió y Betty vio una decepción que le agrio la noche.

De alguna manera supo que el tiempo que habían dado por sentado, había llegado a su fin.

Armando colgó y suspiro.

\- Tengo que volver a Berlín mañana por la mañana.

\- Oh…esta…todo bien?

\- Si, es que hay problemas con los nuevos equipos y el espacio de instalación, son máquinas muy delicadas y no puede haber ningún fallo, la entrega se adelanto y el jefe de sección necesita que esté presente para que estudiemos la instalación.

Se hizo un silencio espeso entre ellos y por un momento Betty se sintió molesta con él.

"Justo ahora debes irte? No entiendes la importancia de este momento?"

Se sintió estúpida y caprichosa.

\- Lo siento Beatriz.

\- Por qué?

\- No se yo… ojalá pudiera quedarme un día más, he disfrutado tanto este día, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía y tenía la ilusión de que mañana fuera igual o mejor.

Betty sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo con él.

\- A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

\- A las 8 de la mañana.

\- Bueno aún podemos pasar un par de horas más juntos o debes ir a prepararte?

\- No, no, quisiera aprovechar el tiempo con usted al máximo, tiene algún plan?

\- Si, que te parece si nos vamos de tapas?

\- De tapas?... Tapas de qué?

\- Jaja! Las tapas son algo típico en España, en realidad deberían existir en todo el mundo, mira nos sentamos en un bar y pedimos una bebida entonces el camarero nos traerá un pequeño aperitivo con alguna especialidad, puede ser un poco de queso con aceitunas o paella, etc. Venga iremos por la zona céntrica de bar en bar bebiendo sangría y probando las diferentes tapas. Que dices?

\- Umm tapas, si quiero probarlo.

\- Te van a encantar, siempre están riquísimas.

\- Cualquier cosa junto a usted me encantará Beatriz.

Betty sonrió pícara y lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo por las calles malagueñas.

Bebieron y comieron, disfrutando de espectáculos que iban desde músicos ambulantes con acordeones, bailaores de flamenco y acabaron en un pub escuchando a un grupo local de rock que versionaba a grupos como Aerosmith o Metallica.

En la madrugada ya bastante mareados por los litros de sangría y cervezas y unos cuantos chupitos de ron Betty acompaño a Armando hasta su hotel, bajaron del taxi y se pararon en la entrada.

Se miraron sin saber como acabar la noche, de repente toda la complicidad que mantuvieron en toda la noche se evaporo y quedaron como dos personas incómodas y casi desconocidas.

Betty quería besarlo, lo había querido desde que lo vio en la mañana bajar de aquel taxi. Ella sabía que el también lo deseaba. Pero tenían miedo, miedo de arruinar todo prematuramente, sabía que la cosa no acabaría con un beso, eso los llevaría a más y aún era demasiado pronto.

La idea implícita era construir algo sólido, no hablaron de una relación ni un romance, en realidad ninguno de los dos toco el tema, pero ambos lo daban por hecho.

Necesitaban más tiempo para aclarar que pasaría con este reencuentro. Si tal vez Armando no se tuviera que ir…

Él se aclaro la garganta y con la lengua trabada por el alcohol y el miedo, la tomó de la mano suavemente, entrelazo sus dedos y mientras parecía luchar con que decir observaba fijamente el pelo de ella.

\- Beatriz vea, de pronto decirle esto no sea una buena idea, y no quisiera que usted se sintiera incómoda de repente, pero no me quiero ir sin decírselo, me… me encanta la mujer que veo, me gusta mucho la mujer que he encontrado, tan segura y fuerte, con una confianza de acero, es divertida e interesante, inteligente, independiente y autosuficiente y aun así sigue siendo la misma Betty de antes, con dulzura en sus actos y ni una pizca de maldad. Además de espectacularmente hermosa por supuesto… es usted una mujer increíble y yo no quiero volver a perderme de su vida. Podemos mantener el contacto?

El doctor parecía un niño pequeño rogándole a su madre por un caramelo más, pero Betty sabía muy bien que debajo de esa mirada inocente y su hermosa boquita haciendo pucheros, había un demonio de hombre.

"y a mi me encanta este hombre"

\- Armando déjame decirte dos cosas, la primera es que me sentiría muy decepcionada y enfadada si perdiéramos el contacto y la segunda que tú también eres terriblemente guapo y cada vez estás más hermoso… crees que será por el alcohol?

Armando había reído aliviado y divertido por el descaro que estaba descubriendo en ella y que le encantaba cada vez más y más.

La abrazo suavemente y fue una tortura para ella sentir su cuerpo caliente y no poder meter sus manos debajo de su polo y acariciar su piel.

"me estas volviendo tan loca, me has revolucionado las hormonas tanto que creo que no hay duchas frías que puedan aliviarme este deseo tan incontrolable"

La distancia mata el amor, o eso decían, ciertamente lo enfriaba, pero en el caso de Betty seguía seco y fértil para que la más mínima chispa ardiera incandescente.

Las primeras semanas de distancia la comunicación había sido rara y escasa, a pesar de que todos los días intercambiaban algunos SMS, unos pocos mails y unas cuantas e incómodas llamadas de teléfono donde la frase "y como esta?" se repetía una media de 5 veces en dos minutos. Parecía que no había nada de que hablar y eso le preocupaba, la conexión que la había vuelto loca ese sábado caluroso parecía una ilusión y hasta llegó a preguntarse si no fue que en realidad había bebido demasiado vino y cualquier cosa le hubiera parecido maravillosa.

Una noche Betty dormía plácidamente mientras una inédita brisa movía lentamente las finas cortinas de lino blanco. Un ruido electrónico rompió el silencio en la habitación y Betty se incorporó asustada, acostumbrada al ruido de su alarma su cerebro dormido sabía que aún no solo no era la hora si no que era otra cosa. Tomó el teléfono torpemente y como pudo intentó contestar.

\- Hola?...

\- Beatriz.

\- Si, quien es?

\- Armando.

Betty miró la hora en su radio reloj, las 2:16 de la madrugada.

Que diablos hacia Armando llamándola a esta hora?

Betty se sintió molesta, estas no eran horas de llamar para una charla de 5 minutos donde le preguntara "como estaba" y que había comido hoy.

Por un momento estuvo tentada a colgar, pero algo la detuvo. Era tan extraño que él la llamara a estas horas, Armando, el nuevo Armando era un hombre muy respetuoso con su tiempo, jamás la llamaba cuando sabía que la molestaría, es más le había pedido que le indicará cuales eran los mejores horarios para comunicarse. No, algo pasaba…

\- Armando que pasa, son más de las 2 de la madrugada.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, perdóneme, yo… es que… me han comunicado hace un momento la noticia y yo no sabía a quién llamar, y solo he podido pensar en usted Betty y fue un impulso, un impulso muy desafortunado, por Dios soy un atrevido, perdóneme Betty voy a colgar no quiero molesta-

\- Hey hey hey! Un momento, no cuelgues, tranquilízate… que pasa? Que noticia te han dado?

\- Mi cuñado me ha llamado hace un rato, ya sabe el esposo de Camila, ella… ella murió hace un par de horas.

Armando comenzó a sollozar y Betty se quedó muda, se levantó de la cama y encendió las luces, comenzó a caminar por el cuarto sin saber que hacer pero teniendo que moverse.

Armando seguía llorando y ella solo deseaba abrazarlo y besar sus lágrimas, en la distancia se sintió impotente.

\- Armando… Armando escúchame, cariño por favor escúchame, calmante y cuéntame que pasó.

\- Un auto… un auto la atropello, la llevaron al hospital pero ella…. Murió en la cirugía … solo tenía 43 años Betty, y su hijo, Dios mío su pobre hijo, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, debe estar desolado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, deseo poder estar ahí contigo, dime si quieres, y yo arreglaré mañana mismo para ir a verte, podría tomar un vuelo a Berlín mañana y estar por la tarde ahí –

\- Le agradezco pero no se preocupe, mañana volaré a Suiza, para el funeral y….

Él calló y Betty cerró los ojos sintiéndose mal por él, si bien le había dicho que apenas si conocía a su hermana eso no significaba que no la quisiera. Sabía que estaría pensando. La única familia que aún le daba la palabra y que no pensaba en él como una decepción había desaparecido. Él estaría sintiéndose despojado y huérfano, solo en el mundo.

Hablaron un rato más sobre el viaje, cuando sería el funeral y cuanto tiempo estaría allí. Armando se quedaría dos semanas para ayudar a su cuñado en todo lo que hiciera falta y aprovecharía para conocer a su sobrino y de alguna manera también a esa hermana ausente de su vida pero que quería.

Después de esa noche comenzaron a mantener largas conversaciones telefónicas, Armando le contaba como era ese sobrino adolescente y su cuñado, le contaba lo querida que era su hermana y la cantidad de amigos que acudieron a su funeral. Como era la vida de ella allí y en qué clase de mujer se convirtió.

Con los días empezó a hablar de lo que recordaba de ella de niño y como ella siempre lo llevaba de la mano a la cocina de la casa familiar y robaba galletas para compartirlas con él escondidos en el jardín. Como fue ella la que le enseño a andar en bicicleta con 5 años y le mostró los rincones y escondites de la gran casona mientras inventaba historias de como los antiguos dueños guardaban tesoros en ellos. Le contó de la última vez que la había visto, el tenía 12 años y se iba a un internado de élite y ella fue a su cuarto a despedirse, le dio un abrazo y un beso y le dijo "muñequito no te olvides de la pesada de tu hermana y sobre todo no te desvíes del camino, no dejes que esos niños ricos y malcriados te conviertan en algo que no eres"

El le prometió que no lo haría y ella se fue. Esa fue la última vez que la vio y sintió un dolor abrumador al recordar que no cumplió su promesa y que además sólo le basto un año para olvidarse de ella y solo tenerla como algo que existía en las periferias de lo que era su vida.

En un intento desesperado por alejarlo de esos recuerdos Betty lo cuestiono sobre cómo era de niño, si era tan pícaro como de adulto, si traía loquitas a las otras niñas, quiso saber cual era su golosina favorita y si le gustaba nadar. Terminaron hablando de música y programas y caricaturas que disfrutaban de niños, de amigos y aventuras, algunas vergonzosas, Armando le confesó secretos como cuando tenía 17 años y su novia de entonces lo hizo escalar la fachada de la casa para que entrara por la noche, como en medio del sexo su padre se levantó y como la chica lo escondió debajo de la cama y tuvo que pasar la noche entera tiritando de frío y mirando las tablas del somier porque el padre de la muchacha sospechando algo la había obligado a dejar la puerta abierta y había cerrado la ventana echando abajo la persiana.

Betty se río encantada de todo lo que él le contaba, ella como una niña tímida y sobreprotegida que era marginada y solo tenía un amigo igual o más solitario que ella no tenía mucho que contar. Pero Armando había sido un niño, un adolescente y un joven universitario bastante aventurero y se había metido en tantos líos que podía escribir una trilogía.

Pero él también le contó sobre el amor que tenía por los animales y como siempre quiso ser veterinario hasta que su padre lo bajo de la nube diciéndole que ese no era un trabajo ni siquiera una profesión y él como siempre intentado complacerlo había decidió dedicarse a la ingeniería industrial. Aunque eso tampoco complació al anciano.

Le confeso que su pasión era la ciencia ficción y que no había libro de este género que no hubiese leído, Asimov, Bradbury, Philip K. Dicks Arthur C. Clarke… y cualquiera que escribiera sobre futuros distopicos robots viajes espaciales etc era leído por él.

Betty rio hasta llorar cuando le contó que cuando estaba en la universidad había descubierto un programa de televisión que iba sobre alienígenas y conspiraciones gubernamentales, y que esa era la razón por la cual cuando ella era su asistenta le había pedido que siempre le dejara despejada la agenda para que los miércoles por la tarde pudiera irse temprano. Ese era el día de estreno de un nuevo episodio de los X-files y que de esta pasión que tenía no sabía nadie, ni siquiera Marcela con su servicio de inteligencia había podido descubrirlo.

En un mes Betty aprendió más de Armando que en todo el tiempo que pasó trabajando para él y como su amante.

Y cada día, cada minuto le gustaba más y más.

Armando le dijo que tenía que volver unos días más a Málaga y que como luego ya se tomaría vacaciones había pensado en pasarlas en Málaga y terminar de conocer la ciudad, y antes de que Betty supiera le había dicho que podía quedarse en su cuarto de invitados y que lo llevaría a conocer otros sitios de España.

Cuando colgó no supo o no quiso saber si había hecho bien o mal, pero se sintió emocionada. En un mes él estaría durmiendo en la habitación de al lado y compartiendo desayunos y cenas con ella, Betty sintió que ese solo pensamiento la transportaba a un lugar cálido y esperanzado. Quería más que nada en ese momento volver a verlo.

"puede que esta vez si sea nuestro momento"

Y con esa nueva esperanza tomó su agenda y empezó a planear sus vacaciones para dentro de un mes.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Betty estaba en su cama, lágrimas de rabia escapaban de sus ojos. Recordaba una y otra vez los eventos que acontecieron y que la dejaron en ese estado de desdicha y furia.

Una y otra vez la mirada de Armando se hacia presente, y cada vez él parecía más dolido, más desilusionado.

Tomó el teléfono y por sexta vez tecleo un SMS.

"me puedes llamar?...por favor"

Pero después de 15 minutos supo que al igual que los anteriores este tampoco tendría respuesta.

Furiosa lanzó el teléfono que fue a parar a un rincón de la habitación.

\- Estúpida, estúpida, maldita sea, esto no te lo perdonaré nunca…

Se dio la vuelta y abrazando la almohada siguió llorando y recordando.

Todo comenzó el día anterior cuando Armando le llamó y le dijo que llegaría temprano la mañana siguiente, Betty quiso ir a buscarlo, pero él le explicó que como era un viaje de trabajo su empresa le había dispuesto un chófer y que además se pasaría prácticamente todo el día reunido.

Le dijo que como no podía decirle a que hora acabaría se comunicaría con ella en algún descanso y le contaría cómo iban las cosas, de igual manera su empresa le tenía reservada habitaciones de hotel para él y su asistente durante el tiempo que durara la estancia por trabajo.

Así que ella espero y espero a que llamara.

A las 13:00 Sara paso a buscarla para ir a comer. Mientras almorzaban no paraba de mirar su teléfono y pensando que en cualquier momento podrían tener un receso en la reunión y la llamaría.

Se sentía como una adolescente incapaz de controlar sus nervios.

Sara lo noto y la cuestiono. Betty no sabia si contarle, ella no quería que empezará a querer convencerla de que estaba cometiendo un error e intentara predisponerla mal contra Armando. Sara le había tomado un odio descomunal e injustificado desde que se entero de la historia entre ellos y Betty ya estaba al borde de su paciencia con ella.

Pero como Armando pasaría unas cuantas semanas en España y además en su casa tarde o temprano Sara se enteraría y pensándolo bien era mejor que se haga a la idea para que no le armara un escándalo o hiciera algún comentario desafortunado.

Como imagino comenzó a cuestionarla y terminaron discutiendo. Betty para terminar la pelea fue al baño y cuando volvió Sara más tranquila le dijo que no quería pelearse y que tenía razón, eso no era asunto suyo, Betty acepto y le pidió que se fueran, en ese momento lo único que quería era irse a trabajar y alejarse un rato de ella.

Al llegar a su oficina y buscar en su bolso se dio cuenta que no tenía su teléfono. Pensó que lo había dejado en el restaurante, inmediatamente quiso ir a buscarlo, pero Maquiavelo entró y le dijo que tenían que reunirse, el Sr Vázquez vendría en media hora y quería un informe detallado sobre el último mes de trabajo.

Betty le pidió a su secretaria que se comunicara con el restaurante y recuperara su teléfono.

Cuando acabó la reunión ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y su secretaria le informó que en el restaurante buscarían el teléfono. Pero como el servicio de almuerzos había acabado deberían esperar hasta el próximo turno para volver a llamar para saber si lo habían encontrado.

Ana, su secretaria, la miraba de reojo y parecía saber algo que ella no, cuando Betty le preguntó, ella solo sonrió y le dijo que no pasaba nada.

Betty no sabía que hacer. Entonces decidió irse a su casa y ver si Armando había dejado algún mensaje en su contestador automático y desde ahí ponerse en contacto con el restaurante, quizás podría ir a buscarlo con Armando y aunque sea pasar la cena juntos.

Cuando iba a salir Sara la abordo, Betty no quería discutir pero ella la interrumpió y le dijo que venía a hacer las pases e invitarla a unos tragos con otros amigos más. Betty le dijo lo que pasaba y Sara le dio otra solución.

\- Llama a la oficina donde él está y si siguen reunidos pídeles que le den un recado, dile que has perdido el teléfono y dale mi número, así cuando acabe me

llama y lo invitas a reunirse y tomarse una copa con nosotros.

Betty le agradeció y acepto, realmente no tenía ganas de ir a un bar, pero tampoco quería pasarse a saber cuantas horas esperando que Armando la llamara, una distracción era lo que necesitaba.

Ya llevaban casi una hora en Baelis cuando Sara llamó su atención. Dio un silbido y le dijo que mirara a la puerta.

Raúl y Álvaro venían entrando, las vieron y caminaron hacia ellas.

\- Guapas que hacéis por aquí?!

\- Lo mismo que tú Raúl cariño.

\- Hola Betty.

\- Hola Álvaro.

Betty dio un trago a su ron con cola y sonrió fugazmente. No le hacía mucha gracia que esos dos estuvieran por ahí, miró a Sara intentado dejarle claro que no quería terminar en compañía de ellos, pero Sara la ignoro y los invito a sentarse.

Betty se resigno y miro la hora.

\- Tienes prisa guapa?

Álvaro le pregunto. Betty volvió a sorber su bebida y pensó en decirle que no pero la verdad es que era mejor decirle lo que pasaba, ella y Álvaro habían tenido una especie de historia y sabía que Álvaro no se resignaba a que ella no hubiera querido llevarlo más allá.

Álvaro era un amigo de un amigo, la pasada Navidad en la cena de empresa algunos de sus compañeros decidieron irse de fiesta a una discoteca. Betty estaba pasándola tan bien y por primera vez sin la nostalgia que la invadía por estas fechas que se apuntó a la diversión. Ya en la discoteca después de mucho baile y mucho alcohol una Betty muy divertida bailaba con un chico muy alto y muy muy guapo que se había unido a su grupo después de encontrarse con Jorge, uno de sus compañeros.

Betty se le acerco al oído y le preguntó cómo pudo.

\- Entonces te llamas Andrés?

\- No, no, me llamo Álvaro.

\- Ah! Bueno disculpa, eres amigo de Jorge no?

\- Siii, somos amigos desde la universidad… yo también vine con mis compis de trabajo pero ellos ya se iban y yo vi a Jorge, así que…

\- Así que decidiste ser nuestra rémora.

\- Hey! Jaja bueno mejor conocer gente nueva diría yo… y por supuesto que a la morena tan linda con el vestido morado.

\- Gracias, pero el vestido es burdeos no morado.

\- Pero el resto de mi descripción estaba bien no?

\- Estas coqueteando conmigo?

\- Si, estoy intentado ligar, que tal lo hago?

\- Fatal!, pero tranquilo, tienes una buena carta a tu favor.

\- Ah si? Y cuál sería?...

\- Es que eres muy guapo!

Así entre tragos y risas acabaron la noche besándose en el taxi que iba a la casa de él. Betty estaba muy mareada y si estuviera más lúcida le habría dicho que mejor conocerse un poco más. Pero había sido una noche tan divertida y Álvaro besaba tan bien, su pelo bajo sus dedos era tan suave, que ella dejó el decoro guardado y se entregó a su lujuria.

En un momento dado su teléfono empezó a sonar. Sus padres la llamaban para saludarla. Entonces a Betty se le pasó la borrachera mágicamente. Si bien hacía mucho que no les daba explicaciones eso no quería decir que no los respetara, y sabía que atender el teléfono en ese estado sería preocuparlos.

Hablaron durante unos minutos y entonces Betty se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Les dijo a sus padres que los llamaría en un rato y colgó.

\- Oye Álvaro, lo siento pero me voy a mi casa.

\- Esta todo bien? Paso algo con la llamada esa?

\- Eran mis padres, si si esta todo bien, mira perdona pero realmente no soy la clase de chica que hace esto, no te conozco y aunque eres muy muy guapo, prefiero irme a mi casa.

\- Esta bien, yo no soy la clase de hombre que insiste.

El taxi se desvío a su casa, hablaron durante el trayecto y quedaron en conocerse un poco más.

Esa noche cuando Betty se estaba quedando dormida pensó en Armando y su último pensamiento consciente fue "feliz Navidad mi doctor"

Álvaro era muy divertido e inteligente, era un apasionado de la historia y le enseño montones de lugares y edificios antiguos y le contó de cuando eran, quienes lo construyeron etc.

A medida que se conocían más y más se hacían más cercanos y pronto los besos fueron insuficientes y acabaron teniendo sexo en la casa de él.

Y aunque estuvo bien y Betty disfruto mucho, se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo. Por su parte ella no sentía química y una conexión en la cama con él.

Una semana después Álvaro le pidió tener una relación y ella se negó. Le dijo que no quería engañarle y que eso era lo que haría si se hicieran novios. Betty intentó como pudo explicarle como se sentía y él acepto aunque se quedó muy dolido y dejó de buscarla.

Un mes después lo vio en un bar y se acerco a hablarle, él ya parecía repuesto y volvieron a hablarse, aunque Betty seguía sin querer nada serio con él disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y un par de veces habían acabado besándose y teniendo sexo.

Por supuesto que entonces Armando no estaba en la vida de ella. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ella quería una relación con el doctor, lo deseaba, lo extrañaba, lo imaginaba a cada rato, él era lo primero que pensaba al despertar y lo último al quedarse dormida. Lo seguía amando. Estas vacaciones tenían que ser el momento donde definiría a donde iba esta amistad. Por su parte no había dudas y sentía que por la de él tampoco.

\- Estoy esperando la llamada de un… amigo…

Álvaro se asustó, la forma en que dijo la palabra "amigo" era todo lo contrario a lo que significaba. Había calor y anhelo en ella pero sobre todo deseo y amor… un amor que a él le negaba. El estaba enamorado de esta mujer, desde el primer momento que la vio solo quiso conocerla y cuando lo hizo solo pudo pensar en besarla. Y cuanto más la conocía más quería. Fue un golpe duro que ella lo rechazara, habían hecho el amor y pensó que nunca se había sentido tan bien con una mujer. La intimidad de la noche lo había acercado tanto a ella que sin querer le dejó algo más que besos húmedos en su magro cuerpo y su esencia dentro de ella. Le dio el corazón… pero a Betty no le pasó lo mismo, y enfadado y sintiéndose engañado decidió alejarse de ella, no duro mucho y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo renovó la "amistad" con ella, esperando que un poco más de tiempo y compañía haría la magia… después de todo el roce hace el cariño.

Pero era complicado, Betty era una adicta a su trabajo y de repente hace unos meses que ella había dejado de buscarlo. Ya no le escribió ni le llamó, apenas la había visto de salida una vez de un restaurante, ella iba con unos clientes y no pudo acercarse a saludarla.

Por eso esta noche cuando la vio riéndose con Sara pensó que era su noche. Y ahora ella le decía que esperaba a un "amigo" de una forma que lo puso en alerta.

\- Un amigo… y lo conozco?

\- No, pero puede que lo hagas.

\- Aha… y llevas mucho esperando?

\- Todo el día.

Betty sonrió con ilusión y el corazón de Álvaro se sintió asustado. Pero no quiso resignarse.

\- Hace mucho que no hablamos, me dejas que te invite a otro trago?

Betty dudo, no quería ser grosera, pero en realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo y Álvaro era su amigo. Acepto y se quedaron en un rincón de la mesa hablando. Ya iban a dar las nueve de la noche y el bar empezó a llenarse de gente que no sólo querían beber algo mientras escuchaban música, si no que también disfrutar de una buena comida en resto-bar muy moderno, con un chef premiado que ofrecía una comida llena de novedades y originalidad, ese era su lugar favorito tanto como para pasar el tiempo como para comidas de trabajo.

Álvaro empezó con su habitual charla que la distraía de forma efectiva, lleno de diversión le contó un monólogo de lo que había acontecido en su vida en los últimos tiempos y ella se reía encantada.

Una copa dio paso a otra, y en un momento dado alguien apareció con una bandeja de chupitos de whisky de 12 años, y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba bastante alegre por el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

" tengo que parar un poco, no quiero que Armando piense que soy una alcohólica, jaja cada vez que nos veamos estaré pasada de tragos?"

Pero Álvaro sutilmente le colocó un coctel tropical en la mano, le dijo que era muy suave y ella cayó, en realidad el dulzor de la bebida ocultaba hábilmente que estaba preparado con 4 diferentes tipos de bebidas espirituosas.

En un momento quiso levantarse y todo el alcohol se le subió muy rápido a la cabeza, sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caerse, si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Álvaro que la sostuvo por la cintura, a su alrededor sus compañeros levantaron las copas y exclamaron divertidos, Sara miró por encima del hombro de Betty y con una sonrisa engreída grito "un beso para el Salvador!"

Los ya borrachos compañeros de trabajo empezaron a apoyar la petición con más gritos y aplausos.

" bésalo bésalo bésalo…"

Betty rio encantada y se dispuso a besarle la mejilla, y en el último momento él giro la cara y le beso en los labios, ella quiso apartarse pero él le tomó la cabeza y la apretó contra su cuerpo haciéndola prisionera del beso.

Si no hubiera bebido tanto lo hubiera apartado como fuera en un instante, pero no estaba controlando bien sus extremidades y pensó que era divertido, le devolvió el beso hasta que el pensamiento de Armando la hizo reaccionar y sacando fuerza de donde pudo se apartó de él dispuesta a regañarlo.

Entonces lo vio.

Armando unos cuantos metros más allá parándose de una mesa, rodeado de unas cuantas personas que vestían elegantemente. Allí estaba la niña que era su asistente y él que ella creía reconocer como el gerente de RR. HH.

La mirada en su cara hablaba de dolor y desilusión. El solo la contemplo unos pocos segundos y se dio la vuelta saliendo con el grupo.

Betty quiso correr tras él, pero Álvaro no la quiso soltar y para cuando al fin se pudo librar ya todos se habían subido a una van y estaban saliendo.

Recordó la mirada de Sara y se dio cuenta.

"ella debe haberlo visto, sabía que estaba ahí, tendría que darse cuenta que él la vería besándose con Álvaro, lo hizo a propósito!"

Se sintió lívida de furia y con los puños apretados entró de nuevo, tomó a Sara del brazo y la obligo a levantarse, ella protestaba y le decía que le hacía daño, pero Betty solo apretó más y la llevó al baño, nunca se había sentido tan furiosa en su vida.

Allí comenzó una pelea como nunca había tenido con nadie. Se entero entonces de que fue Sara quien tomó su teléfono y lo escondió, descubrió porque Ana su secretaria la había mirado tan extrañamente, Sara le había pedido que no llamara al restaurante, que ella tenía su teléfono y que le diera esa excusa, bajo el engaño de que quería prepararle una sorpresa por el pronto cumpleaños de Betty y necesitaba todos sus contactos.

Supo que antes de ir a buscarla para llevarla al bar Armando llamó y ella con falsa alegría fingió estar al tanto y le dijo que Betty estaba en una reunión y que le dio el teléfono para no perder su llamada, Armando le comento que ya estaban acabando e iban a ir a cenar todos los ejecutivos y le dijo donde, Sara se alegro de saberlo y le prometió que le daría el mensaje a Betty.

Fue una buena coincidencia que el sitio al que fuera Armando sea el lugar favorito de Betty. En un momento dado fue al baño y desde ahí le mando un SMS haciéndose pasar por ella diciéndole a Armando que ya había recuperado el teléfono y estaba en el mismo lugar que él con sus compañeros y que la buscara cuando acabara.

Betty leyó la cálida respuesta de Armando que le decía lo mucho que deseaba verla y darle, si ella se lo permitía, un abrazo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos le pregunto porque había hecho todo eso. Y Sara llena de suficiencia le contestó que por ella.

\- Tú no sabes el error que estás cometiendo Betty, pero yo si y por eso lo hice, alguien tiene que abrirte los ojos, ese tipo no es más que basura, solo quiero protegerte de él, y tu no has querido escucharme.

Betty tomo su bolso y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo que su amistad acaba de terminar en ese mismo instante, que no quería que se le volviera a acercar para nada que no fuera trabajo.

\- Estas fuera de mi vida, no aprecio tu intervención y óyeme bien, nunca más nadie va a decidir por mi lo que es bueno o malo, soy una mujer adulta que toma sus propias decisiones y nadie, ni padre, madre o amiga me manipulara y mucho menos bajo el pretexto del cariño y la preocupación.

Betty había salido de allí, busco su abrigo y se despidió de sus compañeros que seguían alegres ajenos a lo que había pasado, Álvaro parecía preocupado he intento detenerla, pero Betty solo quería salir de ahí y lo ignoro.

Fuera mientras buscaba un taxi, Álvaro la tomó del brazo, preocupado por el estado alterado en el que se encontraba.

Ella se apartó bruscamente.

\- Betty espera, que pasa.

\- Me voy, por favor no me hables en este momento, estoy muy enojada.

\- Betty lo siento, por lo de adentro… por que saliste corriendo?

\- No debiste haberme forzado!

\- Forzado? Puede que si, pero tu me devolviste el beso sin mucho esfuerzo, además que tiene de malo que te bese, hemos hecho mucho más que besarnos.

\- Si te devolví el beso porque soy una estúpida y a causa de eso él ahora estará pensado cualquier cosa que no es, puede que crea que tu eres mi novio o que yo voy por ahí besándome con cualquiera!

\- De qué estás hablando?! Quien va a pensar eso?

\- El hombre que estaba esperando, nos vio y pude ver que yo… yo lo lastime… lo lastime, pensara que estaba jugando con él y en este momento, está pasando por una mala época… Dios no puedo quedarme… tengo que hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

Betty lloro y un taxi paró. Álvaro celoso quiso detenerla, pero ella se volvió a zafar de él y se subió al taxi yéndose sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

Pero él no había contestado las llamadas y los SMS. Y así Betty paso una noche de perros torturándose por que no sólo había perdido una amiga esa noche, si no que puede que también al hombre que amaba… otra vez.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

\- Perdón, interrumpo?

Un golpe en la puerta y la cabeza de Armando Mendoza asomándose la saco de su ensueño, había sido una mañana muy poco productiva, como hace mucho que no la tenía.

Se quedó pasmada al verlo, esta mañana se había levantado después de dormir unas pocas horas, le dolía la cabeza y los ojos los tenía hinchados.

Había buscado ilusionada su teléfono solo para ver que seguía tal cual como estaba antes de arrojarlo.

Llegó a su oficina con un humor de perros sin apenas dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Y llevaba desde entonces mirando sin ver su portátil.

\- Armando… hola!

Él sonrió como aliviado y entro cerrando suavemente la puerta. Betty se levantó y se quedó detrás de la mesa sin saber que hacer…

\- La interrumpo doctora?

Parecía divertido y alegre y Betty instantáneamente se curo de su mal humor con el remedio de su sonrisa.

\- Tú nunca, es solo que te no te esperaba, me has sorprendido, te he esta llamando y…

Ella se quedó en silencio y distinguió en sus ojos restos de la mirada que le había dado la noche anterior. Pero no dejó de sonreírle.

\- Si, claro, está mañana las he visto, anoche apague el teléfono, realmente no pensé que me fuera a llamar… y esta mañana era muy temprano cuando salí al trabajo y no quería interrumpirle el descanso.

\- Podrías haberme escrito. – le reprochó.

\- Si, pero no sabía cómo eran mis planes así que pensé en mejor avisarla una vez que tuviera todo resuelto, lo siento no pensé que estuviera esperando mi llamada, ni nada…

Betty quiso gritar "no pensaste? Maldita sea me estaba muriendo por una palabra tuya". Claro que no dijo nada y se sintió aliviada de verlo ahí parado.

Armando la miraba interrogante y se balanceaba en su sitio, parecía estar sostenido por una fuerza invisible que no lo dejaba avanzar.

Betty lo vio tan pulcramente vestido, la camisa blanca almidonada, su traje azul marino de corte italiano haciéndole lucir esbelto y la corbata fina y completamente plateada. Desde su sitio le llegaba el exquisito aroma de su perfume que le hacía que los dedos de los pies se le contrajeran.

Recordó el último mensaje que él le dejó, donde le decía que quería abrazarla, claro si ella se lo permitía. Lo había leído y releído hasta el cansancio.

No pudo evitarlo y camino hacia él y sin permiso le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazo firmemente hundiendo su nariz en la suave carne de su cuello.

Armando le devolvió el abrazo y susurro profundamente.

\- Hola Betty, la extrañe

\- Y yo a ti.

Ana los había interrumpido por el comunicador. El señor Vidal la llamaba para la cita que tenían programada. Betty le pidió a Armando que se sentará y antes de tomar la llamada le pidió a Ana que le trajera dos cafés.

Vio embobada como él observaba con mucha atención alrededor de la oficina, los cuadros de paisajes de playas tropicales vírgenes, diferentes adornos traídos de su estancias en los diferentes países. Un retrato de sus padres junto a Nicolás. Una estantería repleta de libros de economía.

Ana entró con una bandeja con los cafés y mientras los repartía no paraba de mirar a Armando coquetamente, este ajeno a la secretaría tomó la taza y siguió con su escrutinio, Ana era totalmente descarada en sus miradas y Betty se enfado, carraspeo para llamar su atención y le levantó la ceja inquisitivamente para luego señalarle la puerta dejándole claro que quería que la atravesara. Ana salió disparada totalmente roja.

Cuando acabó su reunión telefónica vio como Armando la miraba cálidamente.

\- Había olvidado el placer que da verla negociar Beatriz, usted nació para esto.

Betty se sonrojo no por vergüenza si no por la excitación que sus palabras le producían, se moría de ganas de saltarle encima y mostrarle para que más era buena.

\- A que hora tienes que irte?

\- A ninguna… estoy oficialmente de vacaciones por cuatro semanas.

\- Que gran noticia!

\- Si… ammm yo, bueno quería saber si la invitación del cuarto de invitados seguía en pie, no quiero ser una molestia, aún no he dejado la habitación del hotel y no tengo problema en seguir ahí.

\- Pero que dices, claro que sigue en pié, ni se te ocurra dejarme tirada!

\- Esta segura? , vea no quiero ser una molestia.

\- Por qué piensas que serias una molestia? Si fuera así no te habría invitado.

\- Si claro pero es que anoche yo…he pensado que puede que me esté metiendo donde no me llaman, lo último que quiero es causarle algún problema.

Betty entendió lo que quiso decir y antes de poder controlarlo le grito.

\- Él no es nada mío!... Lo siento, déjame que te explique por favor, yo no tengo nada con él ni con nadie, solo fue una tontería yo-

\- No me debe explicación Beatriz, no estoy cuestionándola.

\- Pero aún así yo quiero que lo sepas, eso no significó nada, y si te preocupa quedarte en mi casa porque piensas que estás interfiriendo en algo olvídalo, no es así, y es un placer para mí que me hagas compañía.

\- Esta bien, gracias.

Armando sonrió encantado y aliviado, y su mirada se tornó clara y alegre.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti, al finalizar esta semana yo también estaré de vacaciones!

\- En serio, Beatriz! Eso es una gran noticia!

Betty se complació con su alegría y le dijo que dado que no tenía nada más programado por el día fueran a buscar su equipaje y a instalarse en su nueva estancia.

El viernes había llegado en agonía, Beatriz estaba desesperada por salir corriendo y pasar sus semanas vagando de aquí para allá con él.

Había sido una semana de locos, primero él llegando, y la manera en que fue recibido… aunque entre ellos no hay malos sentimientos le sigue preocupando que la escena del bar haya arruinado sus posibilidades.

Él dijo que no pasaba nada, pero no podía creer que fuera tan fácil, la mirada de dolor y decepción que presencio no era algo que fuera a desaparecer así como así. Pero estaban siendo unos cobardes no hablando del tema.

En realidad Betty no podía imaginar como el hombre tan celoso, controlador y posesivo que le había armado escándalos terribles en el pasado, actuará tan tranquilo y no volviéndose loco imaginando quien sabe qué.

Realmente había cambiado tanto?

De repente una idea se le pasó por la mente y se asustó.

"y si no es que ha cambiado? Y si lo que pasa es que no le importa?... Si ya no quiere nada conmigo?"

No, no… ella negó con la cabeza. Ahora eso no era posible para ella, porque entre el momento que pasó desde que lo vio caminar hacia ella ese sábado tan caluroso hace muchas semanas atrás y el momento en que él le contaba por teléfono anécdotas de como era un niño adorable y tierno, Betty se había vuelto a enamorar. En realidad ella ya lo amaba, nunca había dejado de amarlo, pero la distancia y el tiempo y la idea de estar lejos y fuera de la vida del otro la había hecho a la idea de que ella tenía que continuar y darse lugar para alguien más.

Tal como le había dicho a Sara aquella noche, que ella no había vivido estos 5 años esperándolo, simplemente había vivido sabiendo que lo amaba pero aceptando que tal vez nunca sería.

Y así con esa aceptación fue capaz de seguir adelante, manteniendo ese lugar especial en su corazón solo para él, pero dejando hueco para alguien más… lo había amado y había estado enamorada de él, y luego con el tiempo solo lo había seguido amando… y ahora continuaba amándolo y además se había vuelto a enamorar más que antes, más que nunca.

Jamás había sentido por él ni la mitad de lo que sentía ahora. Betty la fea había amado a su doctor primero desde las sombras, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, luego como una fantasía onírica donde veía que su más grande sueño se hacía realidad, pero era tan inocente que su amor era un brote tierno y escuálido que cualquier cosa podía matarlo. Y así casi que pasó, el engaño la mató a ella… pero no al amor.

Pero ahora era ella una mujer, una que había vivido todo lo que nunca le permitieron, se había hecho de experiencias y se dejó empapar por pensamientos y decesos que Betty la fea jamás se hubiera atrevido siquiera a tener. Era una mujer que se sentía segura, era una mujer de armas tomar. Y su amor ahora no era inocente ni inexperto.

Esta Betty dejó a la vieja Betty durmiendo y tomó el control total. Ella deseaba y amaba a este, su doctor, de una forma salvaje, lo veía como un hombre y no como una imagen idealizada de un príncipe que nunca existió. Veía en él al hombre que había sido y el que era, y apreciaba el duro camino que tuvo que realizar para al fin convertirse en este hombre que era aún más deseable. Ella lo quería completo, con sus defectos y sus traumas, quería de él sus sonrisas y sus lágrimas, sus días buenos y los malos, lo quería dulce y atento y neurótico y gritón. Lo quería fiel y casto y también quería al seductor ese que sabía que era incapaz de quedarse quieto ante una mujer hermosa. Ella lo quería ahora que seguía siendo joven y guapo y lo querría también dentro de muchos años cuando fuera viejo y quizás decrépito. Y sobre todo quería demostrarle cuanto lo quería, con su cuerpo y con su boca…

Y sabiendo todo esto pensó que porqué seguía esperando y dilatando el momento en que tendrían esa charla… al principio la excusa era que era demasiado pronto, luego que necesitaban afirmarse un poco más, luego no era el momento y ahora… el miedo.

" pero si el te rechaza lo hará ahora o dentro de dos semanas o cuando sea… realmente no hay un momento ideal"

Y después de todo han sido días de larga tortura tenerlo y no tenerlo, saberlo dormido a pocos metros, dejando su olor masculino en las sábanas, dejando que el agua de la ducha lo lave por las mañanas minutos antes que a ella, que quizás la misma cuchara que el usa para comerse sus cereales sea la que ella luego use para comer helado. Sabiendo que si ella quisiera solo tendría que buscar el momento adecuado para ser torpe y sorprenderlo desnudo cambiándose la ropa.

Betty se muere de ganas de besarlo, y cuando el sonríe desea poder lamerle las mejillas y hundir la lengua en sus deliciosos hoyuelos. Se muere de ganas de probar su sudor y que el gima en su boca, quiere más que nada bajarle los pantalones y morderle los muslos, clavarle los dientes y sentir los músculos contraerse, se muere por tenerlo desnudo boca abajo y pasar la lengua por toda su espalda y quedarse con la salinidad de su piel, acariciar sus nalgas y pellizcarlas, a veces cree que si no lo sienta en la silla que tanto le gusta en el balcón y le arranca los boxer para hacerlo llorar de placer mientras le hace el amor con la boca, morirá de frustración. Se consume en el deseo de tener sexo salvaje, que la penetre en cualquier lugar que quiera y la cabalgue como si fuera una yegua, que le arranque la ropa, que la ponga de espaldas, que la tumbe o la haga sentarse encima, no importa, Betty solo quiere que el doctor se vuelva salvaje y sucio, que la haga arrodillarse ante él y la haga mamar su virilidad como si su vida dependiera de ello, quiere saborearlo entero y ahogarse con su carne, quiere ser la dueña de su placer y que el le dé de beber su semilla, y que nunca más ninguna otra mujer y ningún otro hombre ocupe el lugar del otro… ella quiere a su doctor de forma caliente, tierna, descontrolada y por sobre todas las cosas lo quiere solo suyo.

\- Hola! Armandooo, que te parece si me cambio y vamos a comer al chino que te gustó la otra noche? Me muero de hambre!

Betty entraba en su apartamento con su rutina tan estudiada, tirando las llaves que siempre caían en el cuenco del aparador y sacándose los tacones con gráciles movimientos de bailarina rusa, adiós a su coleta y si estuviera sola se sacaría el sujetador y lo arrojaría en el sofá camino a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

Armando no respondió y ella lo busco. Estaba en la cocina sonriendo tímidamente, apoyado en la barra americana la saludo suavemente.

La sala estaba en penumbras, alumbrada solo por la luz amarilla que entraba por los ventanales del balcón, ya era de noche y la temperatura había bajado dejando una agradable brisa de fin de verano que recorría la estancia.

En la cocina sólo la luz que iluminaba la barra y la mesa estaba encendida, Armando lucia fresco y recién duchado.

\- Que pasa, que haces aquí?

Él no respondió, solo miró hacia la mesa y ella la miró. Estaba montada con el viejo mantel de vinilo lleno de cortes y quemaduras de cigarro, era tan viejo que los dibujos que alguna vez lo adornaban habían desaparecido entre raspones y manchas, ese mantel venía con la casa y seguramente seguiría ahí hasta el último día de vida del edificio.

Dos platos con sus cubiertos y sus copas. Una cesta de pan y servilletas.

Betty sonrió y lo miró interrogante.

\- Que es esto?

\- Hola doctora, he preparado la cena, si gusta acompañarme…

Armando camino hacia ella y la guió suavemente hasta la silla ayudándola a sentarse.

\- Has preparado la cena? Y eso?

\- Es un detalle para agradecerle por su amable invitación y bienvenida.

\- Pues no tenias que hacerlo, es un placer tenerte aquí

\- Betty permítame este gesto por favor.

Betty no protesto, y le sonrió, para que iba a negar que le encantaba lo que había hecho.

\- Esta bien, acepto el detalle, pero con una condición.

\- Lo que quiera.

Betty lo miro descaradamente y se mordió el pulgar. Armando la miro fijamente dispuesto a complacerla.

\- Me gustaría que dejaras de tratarme de usted y me empezarás a tutear.

\- Bueno yo… si claro, es una petición lógica. Esta bien Beatriz, sirva… sirve el vino mientras yo traigo la comida.

Betty se río encantada de lo fácil que había sido que accediera, realmente pensó que tendría que luchar más. Para ella era importante que dejara de tratarla tan formalmente. Y si hubiera sabido que Armando llevaba semanas deseando ese acercamiento lo hubiera pedido antes.

\- Y que ha preparado el chef esta noche?

\- El chef – mientras habría la puerta de la heladera y sacaba una bandeja – ha preparado algo que espera de corazón, complazca a la dama.

Armando puso sobre la mesa un plato con una ensalada caprese y de la barra tomó una fuente con spaguettis al pesto.

\- El otro día usted dijo – el sonrió disculpándose y volvió a empezar – el otro día dijiste que la comida italiana era tu favorita y bueno… ta chan!

\- Jaja pero Armando, esto… dios mío tiene una pinta estupenda, se me cae la baba, por favor comamos que me muero de hambre.

Betty no pudo más que elogiar la sabrosa cena, el se había esmerado mucho en que quedará bien, y no paro de sonrojarse con los continuos cumplidos que Betty le daba, y si le quedaba alguna duda de que ella estaba siendo amable se borro cuando ella repitió encantada otro plato.

Mientras comían hablaron del viaje que tenían pensado. Betty tenía un auto y España era un país que se beneficiaba de una amplia Red de carreteras y autovías en excelente estado, con muchas gasolineras y muchos pueblos para conocer y parar. Así que decidieron que irían a Granada y de allí subirían buscando el norte del país, pasarían por ciudades como Toledo y Madrid, luego podrían demorarse en Ávila, Segovia y Salamanca… y luego irían perdiéndose por las ciudades siguiendo la ruta de la plata, una antigua vía que existía desde los tiempos de los romanos.

Estaban emocionados por comenzar cuanto antes. Hablaron del alojamiento y decidieron consultar en Internet hostales y paradores. Betty se moría de ganas de compartir habitación con él y complacida con la cena y el ambiente tan cálido decidió que era el momento adecuado para la charla tan esquiva.

\- Armando yo-

El teléfono en el cuarto de Armando comenzó a sonar y el le pidió disculpas y fue a contestar.

Betty se frustró pero no se desánimo y espero una nueva oportunidad en su regreso.

Pero él se asomo por la puerta del cuarto y le dijo que tenía que contestar esta llamada y se disculpo cerrando la puerta.

De eso ya 3 horas, ella había limpiado los restos de la cena y se había duchado y puesto cómoda.

Ahora estaba en una silla en el balcón observando las polillas danzar con las luces de las farolas. Así fue como Armando la encontró.

\- Betty… toma.

Ella agarró el cuenco que el le daba y lo miró, dentro había fruta fresca picada.

\- Es el postre, ensalada de fruta… siento haberme demorado tanto.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes… esta todo bien?

\- Si, si… era mi mamá.

\- Oh, yo pensé que…

\- Que no hablábamos apenas? Tranquila, si. En realidad desde que murió… Camila

Armando no pudo evitar el nudo en la garganta y emocionarse ante el recuerdo de su hermana. Betty dejó el cuenco sobre el suelo y se acerco a él para abrazarlo.

Ella había querido consolarlo la noche en que la llamó y agradeció la oportunidad de poder hacerlo ahora.

Lo acuno en su pecho y lo mecía suavemente mientras le besaba el pelo y acariciaba su dulce rostro.

\- Ya mi niño, ya… solo déjalo salir, deja que el dolor salga.

Armando se emociono más y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Betty lo apretó más y más fuerte, quería poder fundirse con él para poder ponerlo a resguardo del mundo y del dolor, dentro suyo, quería que él en su corazón encontrará la paz y el amor que tanta falta le hacían.

\- Esta bien cariño, esta bien.

\- Lo siento que vergüenza.

\- Ninguna, óyeme bien, ninguna vergüenza, jamás vuelvas a sentir eso conmigo, puedes confiar en mí.

Armando se aferro más a ella y la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y hundía más la cara en su pecho.

Betty cerró los ojos y siguió consolándolo con suaves murmullos y besos en sus sienes.

El levantó su cara y sus ojos con gordas lágrimas la miraron fascinados, estaba hipnotizada por esa mirada tan poderosa que tanto amaba.

\- Gracias Beatriz, eres mi roca.

Y ella ya no quiso aguardar más y lo beso. Apretó sus labios y sintió la sal del llanto. Sus labios estaban fríos pero eran tan suaves como siempre los recordó.

Betty los mordió suavemente conteniéndose para no perder el control y devorarlos.

Armando le correspondió el beso, pero estaba siendo tan casto e inocente…

Entonces ella hundió sus dedos en su pelo y lo inclino para poder acceder mejor a su boca y sin pena comenzó a besarlo como quería.

Él correspondió al beso abriendo su boca y dejando que la lengua de Betty encontrará diversión en su interior.

Él seguía sabiendo tan dulce.

Betty se emociono ante la respuesta de la lengua de Armando y se volvió loca queriendo llegar a todos los huecos del interior de su boca.

Armando metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta y le acarició las caderas amasándolas duramente.

El beso se volvió frenético y pronto luchaban por tomar el control de la boca del otro.

Betty bajo sus manos y busco el fin de su camiseta intentado sacársela… en algún momento ella se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el y lo había inmovilizado a la silla mientras se movía frenética contra el bulto entre sus piernas que parecía que no paraba de crecer.

Armando sintió el frío de la noche y se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba desnudando. Betty sintió ese olor que tanto la excitaba y comenzó a besar su cuellos y luego su pecho buscando sus pezones para saborearlos, su boca caliente lamiendo y mordiendo cualquier trozo de piel que tocara.

\- Espera… Betty… ah Dios ah…

Pero Betty solo escuchaba el latir de su corazón.

Armando la tomó suavemente del rostro y la apartó de él y mientras la besaba suavemente intentado que ella se calmara le pedía que parara.

Betty volvió en sí y se sintió confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta que él la estaba deteniendo. Cuando fue consiente no entendió porque y entonces se avergonzó, claro ahí estaba ella prácticamente asaltándolo y devorándolo sin siquiera saber si el lo deseaba.

\- Betty espera por favor, es delicioso, tu eres deliciosa, Dios me muero, me muero por llevarte a la cama y hacerte el amor por días y días… mira como me has puesto.

Y se movió para hacerle notar su gran erección.

\- Entonces porque me detienes?

\- Porque antes necesito que hablemos, hay algo que quiero que tú sepas.

\- De qué… que tengo que saber?

Betty se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a arreglarse la camiseta y el pelo mientras sentía el enfado y la vergüenza crecer en ella.

\- No, no, por favor, no te molestes… quiero que tu sepas algo antes de todo. Por favor hablemos si?

Betty se tranquilizó y buscando de nuevo su silla se sentó y le presto atención.

Armando estaba nervioso y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, entonces le tomó la mano y la beso.

\- Primero quiero que sepas que desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver yo ni una sola vez te he mentido ni he querido jugar contigo, luego tienes que saber que yo te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo y por último yo… yo quiero decirte que…

Él pareció perder el poder del habla y se quedó quieto, Betty se asusto pero a la vez se tranquilizo… él la amaba y no le estaba mintiendo, dos cosas que ella ya sabia…

Armando tomó aire y la miró fijamente buscando coraje. Betty le sonrió para hacerle saber que tenía su compresión.

\- Hace 2 años estuve a punto de casarme.

Betty se quedó helada, ella nunca jamás hubiera adivinado. Se sintió extrañamente complacida de que no se casara y a la vez muy dolida de que el estuviera por hacerlo. Realmente le dolió.

\- Qué?

\- Yo deje a mi novia prácticamente plantada en el altar.

\- Por qué… tú por qué harías algo así, tan… cruel.

\- Por ti Beatriz, por ti.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, estoy feliz de tener ya casi terminado esto, y poder compartirlo con quien guste leerlo. Gracias Maria221B por tus comentarios, podríamos decir que el hobbie de Armando es dejar mujeres plantadas en el altar?... Bueno esperemos un poco para ver que tiene que decir él en su defensa. Saludos!

Capítulo 8:

Beatriz no entendía nada, las palabras de Armando no atravesaban la barrera que sentía crecer a su alrededor, de pronto sintió que el aire se espesaba y la empezaba a aplastar, el hablaba y hablaba y ella no escuchaba nada.

Solo sentía dolor y traición, era absurdo!

" es absurdo, nada de esto es lógico, él estuvo por casarse y que tiene eso que ver conmigo? Por que me siento traicionada? Y encima dice que no lo hizo, por mi… no no, tengo que salir de aquí, me ahogo, me ahogo…"

La presión en su cabeza fue insoportable y de repente todos sus sentidos volvieron a ella como en una caída libre y se la llevaron por delante. Se levantó de la silla en la que había caído en shock y llena de una energía nerviosa corrió a su habitación.

"las zapatillas, donde están mis zapatillas…"

Lo único que podía pensar era en salir de ahí, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo… él estuvo a punto de casarse, quería huir de esas palabras, correr y correr y dejarlas atrás… él se iba a casar.

En verdad no tenía derecho a sentirse así, hace dos años ella no podía recordar que estaba haciendo, tal vez estaba con algún hombre, no recordaba, pero si sabía que no estaba planeando una boda, y si se iba a casar o pensó en hacerlo era porque estaba enamorado, había querido a una mujer lo suficiente como para querer pasar su vida con ella… no lograba entender su reacción, no tenía lógica ni era justo, pero no le importaba, su corazón se sintió herido y ese sentimiento era más fuerte que la lógica.

Armando la había seguido desesperado intentando que ella le hablará, vio como buscaba su calzado.

\- Beatriz, no por favor, escúchame, hablemos… por favor que haces, contéstame!

Pero ella no atendía a sus palabras y paso junto a él y se dirigió a la puerta. Él se asustó entendiendo cuál era su objetivo.

\- A dónde vas? Betty qué haces, a dónde vas?

Pero ella no contestó e intentó abrir la puerta, Armando la tomo del brazo impidiéndole salir, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, los dos estaban con los nervios alterados y ninguno de los dos podía pensar con claridad.

Betty se zafo violentamente de su agarre y le replicó fuera de si:

\- NO ME TOQUES! NO VUELVAS A PONER TUS MANOS EN MI!

Armando se quedó pasmado ante esto y se enfado. Podía sentir como el viejo Armando estaba saliendo a flote, estaba al borde de la furia, un momento antes ella estaba consolándolo y siendo la Betty que tanto amaba, tan dulce y tierna y que lo hacía sentir protegido e invencible. Él se volvía loco por ella, y la quería de todas las formas posibles, como amiga, como mujer, compañera y sobre todo como amante. Él no podía recordar como era la vida antes de ella, como era vivir sin amarla. Ese sentimiento viajaba con él a todos lados y estaba incrustado tan dentro y tan fuerte que para él, amarla, era tan básico como respirar.

Y al siguiente instante ella estaba fuera de sí, queriendo huir de él y sin dejarlo hablar. No podía entender, había querido ser sincero con ella, no dejar ni una sola parte de su alma y de su vida oculta. Quería mostrarle cada rincón de su ser y que ella y solo ella entrara por completo en su vida y tomara el control de todo lo que quisiera. Y quiso empezar por contarle como hace dos años había estado a punto de casarse, pensó que se sentiría curiosa al respecto, que quizás le recriminara una vez más su cobardía y quizás se decepcionara de él, pero a pesar de eso estaba decidido a contarle todos y cada uno de sus secretos.

Y así empezar una relación basada en la verdad y sin secretos, para que el pasado lleno de mentiras que compartieron fuera sólo un borrón en sus vidas.

Pero por qué Betty se había puesto así? Ella se había enajenado y no quería escucharlo, y lo que había imaginado como una charla dolorosa pero renovante se había convertido en una pelea que se estaba poniendo más y más violenta.

Sabía que tenía que calmarse y averiguar que había salido mal, por que Betty se había puesto así, y antes de que la furia se apoderara de él recordó sus ejercicios de meditación y respirando en un compás logro recuperar la calma…

Betty volvió a girarse hacia la puerta y Armando firme pero delicadamente le volvió a tomar la mano.

Ella se giro dispuesta a hacer más que gritarle, pero se encontró con su mirada preocupada y llena de lágrimas, y Armando implorante le rogó que le dijera que pasaba.

Betty estuvo a punto de ceder.

" que haces Betty, que te sucede? Estás actuando como una imbécil, como una loca… míralo, lo estás lastimando, él no entiende nada, no sabe lo que sucede, y no tienes ningún derecho a sentirte traicionada por su pasado, no seas injusta"

Pero no pudo, ella no pudo ceder, la voz de la razón fue insuficiente para calmar su corazón herido. Necesitaba alejarse y estar sola para asimilar todo esto.

\- No puedo, necesito salir de aquí.

\- Déjame ir contigo.

\- No, no… quiero estar sola, en este momento no puedo verte, ni hablarte.

\- Beatriz no me hagas esto, te lo ruego escúchame-

\- No, déjame ir, ahora mismo estoy siendo irracional y no puedo controlarlo, déjame ir y cuando esté lista hablamos.

\- Pero al menos dime, por favor, que hice mal.

Betty respiro y sintió que se ahogaba con el nudo gordo en su garganta.

" que hizo mal?, nada, solo seguir con su vida y yo por eso me siento traicionada"

Claro que ni bajo tortura podía decirle aquello, el no había hecho nada malo y ella lo sabía, y aún así ella lo estaba lastimando. Él que desde que lo volvió a ver, no había sido nada más que dulce y tierno, la había tratado con respeto y no la había, ni una sola vez, agobiado con el pasado, dándole tiempo para asimilar todo, dejándole claro que no era el mismo hombre.

No se merecía esto, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera entendía que le pasaba a ella.

Pero Betty tenía un corazón irracional, que siempre había sido terco y orgulloso y que no atendía a razones, con nadie, y menos con él.

Su corazón había sido siempre más fuerte que su mente cuando se trataba de Armando, había sido su corazón el que siempre se entregó por completo a él, el que lo había perdonado y el que casi gana cuando ella volvió de Cartagena y se rinde por completo a una nueva oportunidad con Armando. Había sido ese musculo en su pecho el que no le había permitido ser menos exigente con los hombres y dejar de compararlos con él. Quizás por eso hasta ahora no había logrado enamorarse de otro. Y ahora era su corazón el que se había enojado.

De alguna manera sentía que mientras este seguía latiendo por Armando, manteniendo vivo su recuerdo y luchando una batalla para que Betty nunca dejara que su mente se impusiera, el corazón de Armando había ido por otro lado y le busco una sustituta.

Betty se sintió aún más mal por esto y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía más, se soltó suavemente y con sinceridad le confeso :

\- Nada, no has hecho nada mal, soy yo, soy yo la que ha hecho mal, porque todos estos años me crei que yo era la única para ti y en cambio tu quisiste lo suficiente a otra mujer como para querer casarte, y ahora no puedo aceptar eso. Ves? No has hecho nada mal, y quizás ahora te sientas feliz de librarte de esta mujer tan estúpida.

Armando se quedó de piedra, Betty estaba herida y una vez más había sido por su culpa. Y no importaba que ella no tuviera derecho a sentirse herida, que él no tuviera que dar explicaciones de su pasado, que ella no estaba ahí y él tenía que seguir con su vida, no importaba que había llegado a creer que nunca más la volvería a encontrar y que aunque lo hiciera nada entre ellos sería posible. Nada de eso importaba….

La había lastimado y lo entendía.

\- Bueno, si lo entiendo, pero una última cosa quiero que sepas… tú no estabas ahí y estos 5 años te fue mejor que a mi, yo nunca, nunca dejé de amarte y añorarte, pero no sabía, Betty no sabía que tendría otra oportunidad contigo, yo solo quería dejar de sufrir. Lo entiendes? Quería dejar de sufrir y estar tan solo.

Betty cerró los ojos conmovida por su dolor, lo abrazo fuertemente y le levantó el rostro y lo beso.

\- Lo se, no es tu culpa, lo sé… solo dame un tiempo para que lo asimile y te prometo que volveré.

Armando la miro y le hizo una pregunta que ella en ese momento no estaba segura de conocer.

\- Y cuando vuelvas será que continuaremos donde lo dejamos o ya todo entre nosotros esta terminado?

Betty no pudo responder y simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de su casa.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras antes de darse cuenta que se había dejado la cartera y las llaves, pero no volvería, pensó en ir a ver a Sara y rápidamente lo descarto, aún no podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho, y tampoco quería darle la satisfacción de pensar que ella había tenido razón.

Siguió caminado, casi trotando, intentado alejarse de su casa… decidió ir al The Irishman Pub, hoy viernes estaría Andrea atendiendo en la barra y estaba segura que no tendría problemas en ponerle un copa, sabía que Betty le pagaría.

Cuando entró al pub aún era temprano y había poca gente, eligió el taburete en la esquina de la barra que estaba en un lugar estrecho y poco iluminado.

\- Bea hola, que haces?

\- Hola Andrea, tengo un problema, me olvide la cartera y necesito tomarme algo.

\- Todo bien?

\- Si, simplemente hoy no está siendo mi noche, por favor Andrea-

\- No te preocupes tia, yo se que volverás a pagarme, que te pongo, un mojito?

\- No, necesito algo más fuerte, dame un vodka puro sin hielo.

\- Wow Betty, estás segura que estás bien?

Andrea volvió con su vodka e inmediatamente antes de darse la vuelta Betty le pidió otro antes de tomarse de una sentada el que ya tenía en la mano.

La chica se quedó alucinada, nunca había visto a Betty beber así, pero tampoco la conocía al punto de poder intervenir para que le diga que pasaba, y después de todo Betty parecía estar físicamente bien.

Se encogió de hombros y pensó en mantener un ojo en ella y dejarla beber en paz.

Con su segundo vodka en mano, Beatriz comenzó a pensar en todo.

Armando casi se casa, estuvo comprometido y casi llega hasta el final.

No podía dejar de pensar en quien era esa mujer, seguro que era despampanante, tal cual le gustaban a él. Debe ser hermosa y glamorosa, con cuerpo de modelo y juventud.

Cuanto la habrá amado? Cuanto tiempo duro la relación? A ella también le contó historias de su juventud? Le escribía tarjetas de amor y le daba detalles? Con ella hacia el amor apasionadamente mientras le decía que la amaba?

Volvió a bajar de otro trago su vodka y sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta, cerró los ojos e intentó controlar la arcada, cuando pasó pidió otro…

Seguro que a ella también le cocinaba cenas deliciosas.

Las lágrimas vinieron sin invitarlas y pensó en la maravillosa noche que estaban teniendo, la sonrisa de él y su cálida mirada que la envolvía y la dejaba tocando el cielo. La forma en que sus manos manejaban los cubiertos y su suave boca atrapando el borde de la copa de vino. Lo veía a cámara lenta mirándola intensamente y diciéndole lo feliz que lo hacía estar con ella.

Aún podía sentir el sabor de su boca, de su piel…

De pronto vio la misma escena a miles de kilómetros, en otra ciudad, en otra casa, y en su lugar otra mujer.

Sintió que se ahogaba con sus sentimientos.

" por qué, por qué me duele tanto? "

Cuando Betty lo conoció él era un hombre comprometido y cuando supo del engaño y sintió que nunca tendría un futuro con él igual no podía dejar de desear que él fuera suyo.

Todo eso no le dolió ni la mitad que ahora.

"quizás por que su compromiso con Doña Marcela era una obligación y él no la quería… y está vez fue por su propia elección"

Ella siempre había sido insegura con Armando, y vivía constantemente en alerta con las mujer que estaban a su alrededor, pensando que cualquiera de ellas podía superarla fácilmente.

Ahora era una mujer que no tenía miedo a la competencia y que sabía que podía captar la atención de un hombre y mantenerla.

Pero otra vez Armando la ponía a dudar sobre todo. Con él era vulnerable y eso la asustaba.

Volvió a pensar a esa mujer imaginaria, que había tenido que logró lo que mujeres como Marcela o Alejandra y tantas modelos no pudieron?

Dio otro trago a su bebida y el resquemor casi la ahoga.

Si él se hubiera casado, ella nunca lo hubiera sabido y habrían continuado con sus vidas separados por cientos de kilómetros, el quizás se hubiera convertido en un padre y comprado una casa junto a su esposa, con perros y gatos y piscina, les enseñaría a sus hijos a nadar y los llevaría de vacaciones a Colombia, en navidades se reunirán y compartirían el amor de una familia unida.

Y ella nunca lo hubiera sabido.

Las lágrimas seguían viniendo una detrás de otra y no era consciente.

Armando, SU Armando podría haber sido el amor de otra mujer y eso la asustó.

Alguien golpeó un vaso junto al de ella y Betty salto en su asiento.

\- Hola guapa, que sorpresa!

Álvaro estaba sonriéndole, Betty lo miro y se giro para esconder su cara mojada de lágrimas.

\- Betty que pasa, por qué estas llorando?

Quiso que se fuera, que todos en el pub desaparecieran, quería estar sola para revolcarse en su dolor.

\- Por favor déjame sola, no estoy de ánimos.

\- Dime por qué lloras.

\- Es asunto mío, vete.

\- No, ni loco te dejo en este estado.

Se levantó furiosa de su asiento y lo rodeo para irse. Álvaro la sujeto del brazo y la volvió a sentar.

\- Bueno ya está bien de portarte como una malcriada conmigo, el otro día me dejaste con la palabra en la boca, no me vas a volver a hacer lo mismo!

Betty lloro y él suavizo su agarre y su trato.

\- Perdóname guapa, no quería ser un bruto, pero estas mal, no puedo dejarte ir así y pasarme la noche preocupado, dime que te paso?

\- Dile a Andrea que me ponga otro trago.

\- Betty no tienes buena cara, no bebas más.

\- Maldita sea, Andrea! Otro por favor.

Álvaro puso los ojos en blanco y busco un taburete para sentarse a su lado. Betty lo ignoro.

Álvaro comprendió que estaba enojada y él estaba ahora incluido en su enfado.

\- Betty tu y yo somos amigos verdad?

\- Ahora mismo no.

\- Venga, por favor, estoy preocupado cuéntame que te pasa, en que te puedo ayudar.

\- Si quieres estar aquí a mi lado, esta bien no te lo voy a impedir, pero tampoco te voy a decir que me pasa y no he venido aquí buscando compañía ni un hombro en el que llorar, solo quiero beber tranquila y pensar en mis asuntos, si no te puedes callar entonces lárgate.

Álvaro la miró y por un momento pareció que se iba a levantar e ir, pero simplemente asintió, y bebió de su copa sin volver a hablarle.

Varias horas después Andrea le dijo que ya estaba bien, que su jefe se enfadaría si no solo veía que seguía dándole tragos a una mujer borracha si no que además se los estaba dando fiado y le pidió que se fuera a su casa a dormir.

\- A mi casa?... No puedo ir a mi casa, él estará ahí y yo no quiero verlo todavía…

\- Quien es "él "Betty?

Betty se giro y miro con una sonrisa boba a su sombra esta noche, Álvaro no se había despegado de su lado aunque tampoco la cuestiono hasta ahora.

Betty le tomó la cara con las manos y acercándose a él casi hasta besarlo le dijo:

\- Él, tonto, el hombre que amo… Armando.

\- Álvaro se enfureció, quien diablos era ese tal Armando y que era eso de que Betty lo amaba?

Se sintió enfermo de celos y pensó que ni loco iba a dejarla irse.

\- No sabía que tenías novio Betty.

\- Y no lo tengo, él y yo no somos novios, aunque yo me muero por tenerlo solo para mi… pero esta noche, él me confeso algo y yo-

Betty se cubrió la cara y comenzó a llorar, Álvaro no sabía que diablos pasaba, pero decidió sacarla de ahí, la tomó de los brazos y prácticamente se la colgó al hombro y salió a la calle, fue hasta la parada de taxis y la subió a uno.

Camino a su casa ella pareció tranquilizarse y comenzó a preguntarle a donde iban.

\- Vamos a mi casa.

\- No, no llévame a otro bar quiero seguir bebiendo.

\- Ya tomaste demasiado, estas muy borracha, podrías enfermarte o coger un coma etílico.

\- Que te importa mierda! Que me voy a un bar, ya estoy harta de ti, no eres mi padre, no eres nadie para darme órdenes, detenga este maldito taxi!

Álvaro se quedó dolido por lo que le dijo, ella no quería estar con él ni borracha, pero no quiso aceptarlo.

El conductor los miró por el espejo retrovisor y empezó a bajar la velocidad.

\- Señor usted que es de la señorita?

\- Tú conduce a donde te he dicho que para eso te pago.

\- O me dices ya mismo que pasa con esta mujer o no solo me paro acá si no que llamo a la policía… señorita usted conoce a este hombre?

\- Si lo conozco pero no me quiero ir con él.

El taxi se aparco a un costado y el conductor tomó su teléfono.

\- No espere, oiga no ve que está muy borracha?

Betty se bajo y dio dos paso y comenzó a vomitar.

\- Dime que pasa si no llamo a la policía.

\- Señor, esa chica es una amiga, está muy borracha y en su casa está su ex, según parece discutió con él y por eso anda tomando, no quiere irse a su casa, pero yo tampoco puedo dejar que se vaya a otro bar y le pase algo… comprende?

El taxista lo miro para medir su sinceridad y acepto la explicación.

\- Esta bien, súbela y nos vamos, pero que sepas que voy a dar reporte de esto a mi centralita así que si le pasa algo a esa chica voy a ser el primero en dar parte a la policía sobre ti.

\- Descuide qué yo la cuido.

Betty acepto subirse, el alcohol en su sistema era demasiado y estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

\- Quiero ver a Armando, llámalo y dile que venga… soy una estúpida, pero estaba celosa, entiendes? No puedo aceptar que el ame a nadie más, no puedo.

Y comenzó a sollozar hasta quedarse dormida.

15 minutos después Álvaro la acostaba en su cama y le quitaba la ropa. Se quito la suya y se tumbó a su lado abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

\- Te amo Betty.

Betty se movió y lo apretó contra si besándole el pecho.

\- Y yo a usted doctor, yo a usted lo amo.

Y se quedó dormida por toda la noche y la mayor parte de la tarde del sábado.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Este capítulo es el doble de los anteriores, pero realmente no veía bien cortarlo y dejar la historia a la mitad, no tenía sentido.

Saludos!

Capítulo 9:

Cuando despertó el sol ya estaba llegando al fin de su ciclo por hoy. Se giro y por la rendija de sus ojos hinchados vio que eran las 17:47 de la tarde.

Tenía la lengua pegada al paladar y una sed dolorosa. Sus músculos estaban rígidos.

Intentó levantarse y la arcada vino violenta. Se tumbó como pudo y se sintió enferma, envenenada…

Esperó unos minutos y volvió a intentar levantarse… su estómago se agitó y el sabor del vodka le subió rápidamente por la garganta y la hizo enfermar.

Llegó al baño y se dejó hasta la última gota de bilis. Cuando acabó pensó que estaba purgada de todo el alcohol que su cuerpo no había sido capaz de digerir.

La cabeza le iba a estallar y solo deseaba agua en su boca y en su cuerpo.

Tardo un rato en darse cuenta que estaba en la casa de Álvaro y se asustó. No quiso, aún, pensar en por qué estaba ahí y simplemente busco su ropa y se encerró en el baño, se ducho primero con agua caliente para abrir los poros y sacar todo el alcohol restante de su cuerpo y luego con agua fría para terminar de despertar cada célula de su piel y sentidos.

Se vistió y se lavo la boca, entonces se miró al espejo y no se reconoció.

Ahí estaba una mujer deshecha, con los ojos hundidos y profundas ojeras, tenía los labios cuarteados y un color grisáceo en su tés. Su mirada estaba apagada, todo en ella estaba apagado… no tenía ánimos, se sentía despojada, deprimida, y sola, muy sola.

Volvió a pensar en la noche anterior y el por qué de su aventura de autodestrucción. Armando había estado a punto de casarse y ella no pudo digerirlo.

Ahora después de pasar por unas cuantas horas auto compadeciéndose y renegando de su pasado sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Su enfado había pasado y el sentimiento de traición también. Sólo quería verlo y que él le explicará todo y si ella detectaba la más mínima señal de que Armando aún seguía queriendo a esa misteriosa mujer, entonces Betty cerraría este capítulo de su vida y se olvidaría de Armando Mendoza para siempre.

Si esto entre ellos iba a funcionar no aceptaría por nada que vinieran con equipaje del pasado y fantasmas de ex parejas. No volvería a repetir por nada del mundo lo que pasó hace 5 años, no podía haber más Marcela Valencia, ni Miguel, ni celos de amigos… nada. Sólo ellos dos con el corazón en la mano.

Cuando salió del baño escucho ruidos en la cocina. Álvaro estaba preparando un té.

\- Hola guapa, quieres un té?

\- No… gracias, yo-

\- Te has duchado? Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Si, yo ya me siento un poco mejor, escucha Alva-

\- Te apetece comer algo? Quieres que te prepare una sopa de ramen?

\- No, no quiero nada, quiero hablar conti-

\- Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta? Te sentará bien.

\- Álvaro por favor déjame habl-

\- Betty quieres-

\- QUE NO QUIERO NADA JODER! SOLO QUIERO HABLAR!... será que me dejas?

Álvaro se quedó de piedra ante su reacción, no podía entender a esta Betty, ella nunca le había hablado mal, y mucho menos gritado, donde estaba esa chica tan dulce que tanto quería?

Pensó que esta no era ya más Betty y se enfureció porque de alguna manera él sabia que todo había cambiado desde que ese "amigo" había aparecido… lo odiaba.

Betty respiro hondo y se llevó las manos a la cara. Cuando hablo parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la paciencia.

\- Lo siento, pero déjame hablar por favor. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta y quiero la verdad absoluta… anoche, que pasó entre nosotros. Como es que acabe en tu casa y en tu cama?

Álvaro pensó en mentirle, en decirle que habían pasado la noche junto, que habían hecho el amor y que ella fue la que lo busco. Pero una mirada a la cara de Betty y supo que ella estaba asustada de pensar que eso era lo que había pasado.

\- No pasó nada, tú estabas muy borracha y querías seguir bebiendo, yo te traje a mi casa y en el camino de quedaste dormida, te acosté y nada más…

\- Nada más? Nosotros no tuvimos… relaciones entonces?

\- No.

\- Y ni siquiera… ni siquiera nos… besamos?

\- No tienes que decirlo con asco Betty, hubo un tiempo donde disfrutaste mucho más que mis besos.

\- Responde por favor.

\- No, no nos besamos joder!

Le dolió profundamente que ella ni siquiera se molestara en disimular su alivio.

\- Escucha Álvaro, se que tú piensas que me quieres-

\- Yo te quiero.

\- Por favor no – Betty camino hasta él y le tomo las manos mirándolo implorante a los ojos- esto entre nosotros fue algo pasajero, lo siento no quiero hacerte daño, pero por favor tienes que olvidarte de mi, yo no soy una mujer para ti. Eres un buen hombre y te mereces alguien que te lo de todo.

\- Y por qué no puedes ser tú? Betty hacemos buena pareja, nos llevamos bien, nos divertimos, ambos queremos lo mismo para el futuro y en la cama somos pura pasión.

\- No Álvaro, no… yo no puedo darte a ti lo que tú quieres, lo siento.

\- Pero a él si no? A ese tipo por el que has terminado a sí, si le puedes dar todo?

\- Si, a él si. Yo nunca te he mentido, siempre supiste que no podía tener una relación seria contigo, no actúes como si te hubiera engañado, solo somos amigos Álvaro, no tienes derecho a reclamarme. Lo siento, gracias por ayudarme anoche, pero me tengo que ir.

\- Beatriz por favor quédate, hablemos, dame una oportunidad.

\- Es que no puedo.

\- Por qué no puedes, por que no me dejas demostrarte que yo si te quiero?

\- Estoy enamorada Álvaro… yo estoy muy enamorada y ahora mismo no puedo concebir la vida con otro hombre que no sea él.

Álvaro se quedó mudo ante esto. Odiaba a ese tipo, fuera quien fuera, estaba celoso y resentido. Miró a Beatriz y se sintió lleno de odio por ella, por él…

Dio media vuelta y se metió en su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Betty suspiro y se fue de esa casa. Miró un momento más la puerta de Álvaro y se despidió, de alguna manera sabía que no volvería a verlo.

Entró tímidamente a su departamento. Don Abelardo, el portero estaba en su puesto y le dejó la llave de repuesto. No quería golpear, tenía miedo de que él abriera, pero más miedo tenía de que él no estuviera.

El ruido del reloj de la cocina era el único sonido en toda la casa, camino sigilosamente hasta el salón y allí lo vio.

Armando estaba sentado en una silla con las manos en la cabeza, temblaba con el incesante movimiento de sus piernas nerviosas, tenía frente a él su teléfono celular, el de ella y el inalámbrico.

\- Armando…

Pareció que alguien hubiese gritado fuego, se levantó como un tiro de la silla y camino hacia ella, pero antes de acercase demasiado se detuvo y se miraron.

Betty se sintió culpable, se notaba que había pasado la noche en vela y tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja.

\- Beatriz, gracias a Dios, estas bien?

\- Si, si yo…

No supo qué decir y se calló. El silencio se hizo insoportable.

"habla di algo Beatriz, dile que lo sientes, pídele perdón por actuar como una loca celosa"

\- Lo siento, olvidé mi teléfono.

\- Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

El teléfono de Armando sonó y él fue a contestar.

\- Hola, Schein, no ella… no hace falta, ya apareció. Muchas gracias, luego le llamo.

\- Schein?

\- Es el padre… recuerdas? Te hable de él.

\- Oh si, esta todo bien? Estabas… hablando de mi?

\- Si es que – Armando se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a mover los dedos en compases, Betty recordó de sus ejercicios para controlar los nervios y supo que estaba haciendo esfuerzos casi hercúleos para no estallar- te fuiste anoche a las once de la noche Betty, yo me desespere, no sabía donde habías ido, tu cartera, tus llaves, el teléfono… todo lo dejaste y me puse histérico, no sabía que hacer y llamé a la policía, pero me dijeron que tú eres una adulta y que hay que esperar que pase más tiempo, pero no podía quedarme tranquilo, y llamé a Don Schein y él me dijo que podía hablar con un conocido suyo que tenía contactos con la guardia civil y bueno… supongo que me volví loco.

Betty sintió las lágrimas corriendo por su cara, mientras ella había pasado la noche bebiendo y no queriendo saber de él, en cambio él estaba desesperado por encontrarla.

\- Iba a salir a buscarte, pero me daba miedo que volvieras y no pudieras entrar, no se yo…

Betty camino hacia él y acaricio su pelo tiernamente, se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos besándolas suavemente. Se sentía estúpida e injusta. Había salido corriendo y no tenía derecho a preocuparle, a hacerle pasar una noche tan mala, a desesperarlo, a cuestionarlo, a juzgarlo, menos a enfadarse con él por el pasado.

\- Cuando me entere que Miguel me enamoro para ganar una apuesta sentí que me moría, no podía pensar que había hecho para sufrir esa humillación, mi pecado hasta entonces fue haber sido fea. Me encerré en mi habitación y llore por noches, no quería comer y levantarme, no quería hablar… solo quería dormir y no despertarme nunca. Una noche fui al baño y tomé las pastillas para la tensión de mi padre, me encerré en mi cuarto y las ingerí a todas. Pero mientras estaba esperando que me hicieran efecto entre en razón y corrí al baño y las vomite a todas.

Armando estaba pálido imaginando que Betty nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida, se acerco más a ella y la abrazo hasta hacerla gemir de dolor.

\- Nunca jamás le he contado esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Nicolás que es quien más sabe de mí y mi confidente durante toda mi vida. Esa noche me quede acurrucada mirando por la ventana. Había estado lloviendo y por fin el cielo se había despejado, la luna parecía un plato gigante y perfecto. Cuando yo era niña mi abuelita me decía que en la luna vivía el niño Jesús con un burro, a mi nunca me gustó esa historia, lloraba imaginando a un niño pequeño solo, sin padres, sin amigos… solo con la compañía de un animal. Supongo que me sentía identificada con eso, yo también era una niña muy solitaria, y mi cuarto era mi luna. Mi papá es un buen hombre, siempre trabajo duro para que nada nos faltará a mi madre y a mi, me pago los estudios y siempre me cuido, pero el me sobreprotegía sin saber el daño que me estaba haciendo, crecí siendo una niña tímida e incapaz de defenderse o relacionarse con los demás, y a medida que crecía aceptaba más y más que tenía que ser mi papá quien me dijera con quien jugar y hablar, que ropa ponerme, que peinado hacerme, luego fueron los programas de televisión y hasta eligió la escuela sin consultar a mi madre o a mi. Tuve suerte de que sintiera pasión por los números así que cuando me dijo que tenía que estudiar para economista no me resentí. En la universidad fue peor, me llevaba y me traía, entraba al edificio conmigo y en más de una ocasión quiso hablar con mis profesores y tutores. El me reprimía y yo no me daba cuenta. Ya era difícil para mi, los demás se burlaban de mi y la poca gente que me hablaba poco a poco viendo el comportamiento de mi padre se alejaron. Nicolás era mi único amigo. Sabes una vez escuche a un psicólogo decir que la sobreprotección a los hijos era igual de dañina que el abandono, no puedo estar mas de acuerdo… mírate tu un niño falto de amor de padres y yo una niña con demasiado.

Armando intentaba asimilar todo lo que ella le contaba, Betty hablaba suavemente, solo para él, cada tanto se movía y se acercaba más a él, besaba su cara y seguía hablando.

\- Antes de entregarte en la junta yo estaba decidida a ayudarte, pero entonces te escuche hablando con Mario Calderón de como planeaban mandarme lejos y me cegué… sabes Armando hasta ese momento yo nunca había sentido odio por ti, estaba dolida y quería vengarme, pero te seguía amando… pero en ese momento escucharlos hablar de mi como si yo fuera un objeto, una máquina en la oficina a la que podían mover de aquí para allá, te odie. Y te seguí odiando aunque no quise admitirlo a nadie, hasta la última noche que nos vimos. Tu tenias razón cuando me dijiste que yo no te había perdonado. Hasta ese momento era como una equilibrista en la cuerda floja inclinándome a cada paso entre el odio y el amor por ti.

Betty vio el dolor cruzándole el rostro y le tocó la frente intentando detener cualquier pensamiento prematuro.

\- Esa noche en el Almirante tú sin saberlo me libéraste, me diste coraje y me quitaste la venda de los ojos. Yo ya no era una niña viviendo sola en la luna, era un mujer, y quería ser mi propia mujer, hacer mi camino y demostrarme que podía ser independiente… quería ser libre. Cuando dijiste que sabías que clase de persona querías ser me di cuenta que yo ni siquiera había pensado nunca en eso… había vivido esperando que los demás me guiarán, que mi padre me impusiera las normas. Yo necesitaba salir de ahí, era fundamental para mi poder crecer y tú me hiciste darme cuenta. Esa noche en mi cama mi odio desapareció, la niña asustada y sometida también, aquella chica fea e ingenua de la que Miguel y sus amigos se burlaron también se quedó atrás, y Betty, la fea murió y nací yo. Sin saberlo tu haz propiciado en mi cada cambio importante y fundamental en mi vida, me diste confianza cuando me contrataste, me enseñaste lo que es sentir lealtad, me hiciste más fuerte cuando descubrí tu engaño, me abriste los ojos a una nueva vida, por ti tuve valentía para enfrentarme a mi papá y salir de mi casa… y has sido tú y solo tu él que realmente me hizo sentir amor, por ti se lo que es estar enamorada de verdad, sentirse conectada y unida a otra persona, te amo Armando, te amo de todas las formas posibles que hay en este mundo, te amo para siempre.

Armando lloraba desconsoladamente, era extraño para él como en tantos años de su vida no había derramado ni una lágrima, su orgullo nunca se lo permitió, y con Betty era capaz de doblegarse, de ponerse de rodillas, de rogar y de llorar como un recién nacido, sabía que ella no lo juzgaría, ella lo cuidaría.

\- Desde que me dijiste que vendrías de vacaciones he estado pensando la forma de decirte que estoy loca por ti, no he parado de imaginar lo que te diría y como lo tomarías, quería otra oportunidad.

\- Yo también, yo también quiero lo mismo Betty, por favor.

\- Anoche estaba decidida a que habláramos y entonces las cosas fueron de esa manera, empezamos a besarnos y yo estaba en una nube, te sentía otra vez dentro mío y solo mío y de repente tu me detenías y me soltabas eso… me desquicie, y lo siento, me doy cuenta lo absurda que fui, y espero que aceptes mis disculpas y me entiendas…tuve miedo.

\- Pero por qué, mi vida por qué, no tienes nada que temer de mí.

\- Lo sé, se que no me harías daño, el daño me lo hago yo imaginado… Armando tú eras un hombre que tenía cientos de mujeres y no te comprometías con ninguna, hasta con la que era tu novia oficial por años, no te entregabas a ninguna, mantenías relaciones impersonales y solo la obligación y tu empresa te llevaron a comprometerte, nunca el amor.

\- A ti te amé Betty… te amo.

\- Si pero por mi nunca luchaste, por mi no diste la cara, no arriesgaste, me amabas pero no querías dejar de ganar, seguías manteniendo tu compromiso con Marcela, seguías engañando a tus padres y luego cuando todo estalló tampoco luchaste por mi, yo volví y tu estabas otra vez con Marcela y desde mi punto de vista seguías siendo el mismo hombre cobarde que antes prefería salvar su pellejo que dar la cara por lo que quería … anoche cuando me dijiste eso me sentí mal, de repente había otra mujer por la que tú si demostraste amor, supongo que si llegaste hasta ese punto fue por tu elección, por que de alguna manera la… amabas… más que a las demás.

Armando tomó a Betty y la sentó en su regazo, comenzó a besarla desesperadamente y con el corazón.

\- Ninguna Betty, a ninguna mujer he amado como a ti… no existe persona en este mundo por quien yo sienta más que por ti. Déjame por favor, déjame que te hable ahora yo. Quieres saber mi historia con Katrina?

\- No… pero lo necesito.

Armando estaba en su cálida y pequeña oficina mirando las noticias por Internet, sentía un fastidio al ver que la situación política y económica en Latinoamérica no parecía mejorar.

Rober tocó suavemente la puerta y lo miró, Armando lo vio y sonrió amistosamente. Le gustaba Rober, siempre lo había tratado con respeto y había sido amable con él.

\- Armando como estas?

\- Bien, gracias. Hace días que no te veía.

\- Si, mi grupo está muy ocupado con el proyecto de nuevas tecnologías.

\- Felicidades por eso, por cierto.

\- Gracias, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo salí por un café, escucha este sábado es mi cumpleaños y voy a preparar un picnic en mi casa, nada pretensioso, la gente llevará lo que quiera y prepararemos la comida en la barbacoa, habrá cerveza y música… en fin que estas invitado, no hay compromiso pero me gustaría que vayas.

Armando sonrió ilusionado, realmente hacia mucho que no salía, tenía ganas.

\- Cuenta conmigo Rob, y por supuesto que llevaré cerveza.

Rober le guiño un ojo y se despidió de él. Armando hizo clic en el ratón y cambió de página. Su ánimo había cambiado, ya no tenía ganas de leer sobe economías fallidas.

El patio de la casa de Rober era amplio y muy fresco, había muchos compañeros de trabajo y también desconocidos, vio a Rodolfo, el otro colombiano, y se acercó.

\- Hermano que hubo, esto se está poniendo bueno, date la vuelta y mira a esas gringas.

\- Uf hermano usted si que no cambia he! Siempre acosando hombre…

\- Ay este cachaco amargado…

Armando puso los ojos en blanco y fue a la mesa a por una cerveza.

\- A ti no te conozco.

La voz de una mujer le saco de sus cavilaciones, levantó la vista y ahí estaba una mujer de unos 30 años, rubia, de grandes ojos grises y una sonrisa muy gamberra. Pero Armando no se sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres bellas como para actuar como un adolescente. Esas eran épocas pasadas.

\- Soy Armando Mendoza, un compañero de trabajo del cumpleañero.

\- Aramano?

\- Ar-man-do, mucho gusto.

Estaba acostumbrado a que los alemanes no pudieran pronunciar bien su nombre.

\- De dónde eres?

\- Colombia.

\- Colombia! Lo más cerca que he estado de Sudamérica fue cuando pase un mes en Guatemala

\- Y que hacías en Guatemala?

\- Turismo… y era misionera, prestaba asistencia sanitaria para uno de los tantos pueblos aborígenes de Guatemala.

\- No sabia que había muchos.

\- Si, es complicado… de todas formas la idea era pasar 6 meses, pero contraje el chinkungunya y cuando me recupere estaba demasiado débil y me mandaron de vuelta por que estaba empezando un brote de cólera y era peligroso para mi débil estado.

\- Bonita aventura.

\- Si lo se, me encanta contarla, por eso asisto a estos eventos.

\- Y de qué conoces a Rober?

\- Bueno tenemos cosas en común.

\- Cosas en común?

\- Si, ambos nos formamos en el mismo sitio.

\- Ah entiendo, de la escuela.

\- No, del vientre de mi madre… somos hermanos.

Armando sonrió y vio como la mirada de la rubia pasaba de amistosa a interesada, no es que fuera un tipo egocéntrico, pero él sabía que era guapo y que gustaba a las mujeres.

\- No me has dicho tu nombre.

\- Me llamo Katrina.

\- Y eres medico?

\- Enfermera.

\- Nunca conocí a un misionero, cuéntame, debe ser un trabajo muy triste…

Él y Katrina hablaron toda la tarde y cuando llego la hora de irse se dio cuenta que hacía mucho que no la pasaba tan bien hablando con alguien. Decidió arriesgarse y para placer de la mujer le preguntó si no querría ir a tomar un café con él algún día de estos.

Pasarían unos cuantos meses antes de que Armando se diera cuenta que en ese intercambio de teléfonos los dos tenían sentimientos muy diferentes, ella ilusionada y deslumbrada por un hombre guapo y exótico que cautivaba con su sonrisa, y él feliz y entusiasmado por haber encontrado una amiga.

Los meses pasaron y Armando no quiso darse cuenta que esa hermosa e inteligente mujer veía en él algo más, mucho más que un amigo.

Estaba feliz fingiendo ignorancia y tener una compañera de andanzas con la que ir al cine o a comer, sin nada más.

Una noche después de ir a por unas copas y un espectáculo de jazz la acompaño hasta su edificio, Armando estaba deseando llegar a su casa y meterse en su cama, pero Katrina tenía otros planes… ella en cambio estaba cansada, pero de fingir que no se moría por un beso de ese hombre.

\- Armando por favor, sube un rato conmigo.

Quiso negarse, pero su mirada seria y suplicante a la vez lo hizo desistir y resignado subió con ella.

Katrina se quito los zapatos y la chaqueta, se soltó el pelo y mientras iba a la cocina le pidió que se sentara. Volvió con dos cervezas y entonces decidió que no quería hacer una charla interminable.

\- Voy a ir directa al grano. Armando creo que te has dado cuenta que tú me gustas, más q como amigo.

\- Yo… Katrina.

\- Me gustaste desde el primer momento, y ahora que te conozco y veo lo bueno y tierno que eres solo puedo sentir amor por ti. Me gustaría saber si tu me ves más que como una amiga.

Armando cerró los ojos y deseo haberse negado a subir, a él le gustaba Katrina, se preocupaba por ella y por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño.

Pero no, él no veía en ella más que una amiga.

\- Tri, yo… no voy a fingir que no me he dado cuenta que estabas desarrollando sentimientos por mi, pero tenía la esperanza que no pasara más de una atracción.

\- Creo que esta atracción va en doble sentido, yo me siento correspondida.

\- Sin duda eres una mujer muy linda, y además eres mi amiga y se que eres una buena persona. Yo soy un hombre y mentiría si dijera que no me gustas, pero también mentiría si dijera que he pensado en ti como algo más.

Katrina suspiro y se levantó, camino lentamente hacia él, y se sentó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Armando, a veces la química está ahí, solo hay que ayudarla, activarla…

Y ante un aturdido Armando se acerco y lo beso. El no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó. Quizás si, ella tenía razón, puede que la química que hace que dos personas se sientas irremediablemente atraídas una por la otra, tiene que ser encendida, después de todo el tenía un ejemplo de eso. Fue lo que pasó con Betty.

Pensó en Betty y haciendo de tripas corazón se dejó besar.

Pero no hubo nada, no sintió calor en su estómago, y vértigo en sus miembros, no perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No pensó que volaba como una hoja en el viento, ni siquiera pudo decir que su saliva le sabía maravillosa y que su lengua era como terciopelo. Y no había nada malo en la forma de besar de Katrina, ni en sus labios, ni es su gusto… era solo que no había nada. No sintió nada.

Se apartó de ella y se cubrió la cara. Que frustrante fue sentir que estaba condenado a ser amado por tantas mujeres y ninguna de ellas la que él quería. Sin duda Dios se lo estaba haciendo pagar pero muy bien.

\- Lo siento Tri, mejor me voy. Mira quiero ser sincero aunque te lastime. Pero por mi parte solo siento amistad por ti. No estaba buscando algo más, y por el momento sigo sin querer una mujer a mi lado para algo más que lo que te he ofrecido.

Katrina no pudo fingir que no le dolió y obviamente se sintió rechazada, pero la culpa era solo suya, él nunca hizo nada para confundirla y todas las ilusiones fueron plantadas en su corazón únicamente por ella.

\- Espera no te vayas, siéntate por favor… por favor.

Armando estaba reticente, pero tampoco quería irse y dejarla así, así que se sentó.

\- Yo se que tu nunca has sido incorrecto conmigo, ni has jugado para que yo creyera que había algo más. Desde que te conozco no te he visto con ninguna mujer, tú nunca me has hablado de que te guste alguna chica, ni siquiera se si has tenido alguna novia o… esposa, y se que no eres la clase de hombre que tiene aventuras por una noche, te he visto, has tenido oportunidades y siempre has rechazado el sexo casual. Dime Armando, por qué?

Armando no pudo evitar reírse… así era como se veía? Esa era la imagen que proyectaba a los demás? La de un Armando Mendoza totalmente opuesto a su "yo" del pasado?

Sin duda había trabajado muy duro para conseguir ser quien era ahora mismo.

Miro a Katrina que esperaba su respuesta. Y por un momento pensó en irse y dejar esta amistad atrás, no quería hablar del pasado, no quería recordar. Pero a la vez necesitaba hacerlo, quería hablar de eso, quería hablar de ella… Betty… había pasado tanto tiempo sin decir su nombre en voz alta que de repente sintió la necesidad de nombrarla y recordarla y hablar de ella, para no olvidarla.

\- Conoces esa frase que dice "Era tan pobre que solo tenía dinero"?... Bueno ese era yo. Cuando vivía en Colombia era un tipo al que hubieras despreciado, y seguramente yo te hubiera seducido al poco de conocerte y también te hubiera dejado tirada una vez que hubiera conseguido de ti lo único que me importaba en ese entonces.

Yo tenia un nombre con poder, una fortuna familiar, una empresa con muchas personas a mi cargo y una prometida a la que arruine la vida. También tenía un orgullo y en ego desmedido, era mentiroso, superficial, y prejuicioso. Y realmente no amaba a nadie más que a mi mismo. No quise aceptar mis errores y mucho menos caer ante la gente que pensaba que yo no lo lograría.

Armando entró en trance y le contó como había llegado a ganar la presidencia de la empresa familiar, con las desconfianzas de sus padre, la promesa de un matrimonio y la atenta mirada de un cuñado que sólo esperaba verlo fracasar. Le habló de como se dieron las cosas y apareció Betty, como ella poco a poco se fue volviendo primero fundamental para la empresa y luego en su vida. Que veía en ella una amiga y a la persona que más confianza le producía. Le hablo de los errores que cometió, y de como todo se fue acumulando hasta convertirse en una bola de nieve cuesta abajo que no paraba de crecer hasta terminar arrasando todo a su paso.

El plan con Mario, las tarjetas, las salidas, el engaño, como se acostó con ella, la primera vez por presión y lastima mezclada con culpa y la segunda con verdadero deseo de sentirse amado y poder darle algo a cambio a esa tímida muchachita a la que había estado utilizando, y que el mayor error que había cometido en su vida era haberse enamorado de él.

Katrina estaba horrorizada y no disimulaba su enojo y sorpresa por todo lo que él le decía. Armando no esperaba otra cosa, él también sentía lo mismo.

\- Hice cosas que no creerías y las llevé hasta el borde, jugué con muchas personas y utilice a quien fuese con tal de lograr mi objetivo. Pero yo no era tan listo como me pensaba, era un pobre idiota que terminó como se merecía. Me estrelle contra el mundo, perdí la presidencia, el prestigio, a mi familia, mi orgullo y sobre todo a la mujer que amaba. Ella no me creyó y estaba en su derecho. Así que ya ves, aquí estoy, me fui de mi país con un alma en carne viva y sintiéndome como un recién nacido, hice una promesa antes de irme y desde entonces me esfuerzo cada día para cumplirla.

Armando se inclino hacia ella y mirándola fijamente busco el odio que seguramente cabría esperar en cualquier persona coherente y tan amable como era Katrina.

En cambio encontró unos ojos acuosos y comprensión.

\- Armando realmente te hubiera despreciado, lo que me has contado casi que no puedo creerlo, como has sido capaz, es que solo de tu boca podría creer esta historia. Si alguien hubiera venido y me hubiera contado todo esto sobre ti, lo hubiera echado a patadas de mi casa por difamarte. Tú eres el hombre más dulce que he conocido, eres sincero y respetuoso, atento y comprensivo. Te preocupas, realmente lo haces, por los que te rodean y yo se que tienes un corazón de oro. Como puede alguien cambiar tanto? Es eso posible?

\- Con motivación casi cualquier cosa es posible Tri, si me preguntas si este cambio es una cortina de humo, una distracción, o una actuación para ocultar quien soy, pues no. He cambiado porque quise, porque lo necesitaba, me mire al espejo y no me gustó lo que vi. Y solo me hace falta mirar atrás y ver todo lo que perdí y destruí para encontrar la fuerza y saber que la mejor forma de redimirme es honrando a todos los que fallé.

\- Y tú… sigues enamorado.

No era una pregunta y Armando tampoco tuvo que confírmalo.

\- No crees que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo Armando? Has pagado tus culpas, por que sigues torturándote?

\- Yo no me torturo!

\- Si lo haces, sigues amando a una mujer a la que no vez hace años y que lo más probable es que no solo te haya olvidado, si no que este casada y con hijos.

\- No digas eso…

\- Y aunque no lo estuviera, sinceramente sería una locura que la volvieses a ver, es más probable que te saques la lotería. Por que sigues esforzándote por demostrarle algo a alguien que no está?

\- No lo hago por ella, no es así como pienso.

\- Si es así, es exactamente así, todo este cambio, esta pantomima es con la esperanza de algún día verla y que ella se encuentre con un hombre diferente.

\- No es verdad! Estas transgiversando todo lo que te he contado.

\- Solo quiero saber por qué te sigues esforzando por alguien a la que ya no le importas, que no le importabas en tus últimos días a su lado.

\- Basta Katrina te estás pasando.

\- Cuál es tu idea? Unos años más de sufrimiento y autocastigo para aparecerte en su puerta y decirle qué? "mírame aquí estoy, soy una persona nueva, ahora me puedes amar"

\- Katrina cállate!

\- Eso no pasará Armando! Por Dios deja de esforzarte! Ella no puede verte!

\- CALLATE! NO ES POR ELLA, ES A CAUSA DE ELLA, YO CAMBIE POR MÍ, POR MÍ, POR QUE POR MI CULPA PERDÍ LA PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA COSA QUE HE AMADO!

Katrina lo miro con sorna sin inmutarse por sus gritos.

Armando se levantó furioso y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

\- No tengo la esperanza de verla y mucho menos me hago ilusiones pensando que ella no ha hecho su vida por estar esperándome, no soy tan egocéntrico. Soy así por mi, el cambio, el verdadero y sincero cambio solo se produce a causa del amor, pero ese amor necesita más motivaciones, la mía fue darme cuenta que era culpable de todas mis desgracias, y eso no podía seguir permitiéndolo. Me di cuenta que si seguía por ese camino siempre terminaría perdiendo todo lo que podría llegar a tener. Cambie por amor a ella, si es verdad, pero también por amor a mi, para poder sentirme orgulloso cuando pensara en mi vida. Tu no sabes de lo que hablas. No entiendes, no me juzgues.

Y dando por finalizada la charla se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Yo no te juzgo, nunca lo haría, no soy tan importante como para recriminarte por algo que para mí has pagado y con creces. Quería hacerte enfadar, para saber si era posible que aún hubiera una oportunidad contigo.

Armando se dio la vuelta, no entendía. Katrina se acerco amistosamente y lo tomo los brazos para impedir que se fuera.

\- Tienes razón, el cambio verdadero solo es posible por voluntad propia y no por exigencias o para demostrar algo, tenía que saber si esto era real.

\- Lo es.

\- Lo sé, no te enojes más. Yo tengo la esperanza de que algún día, no muy lejano tu corazón se termine de curar y ya no tengas más culpa en ti, quiero ayudarte en eso y quiero estar ahí para cuando ese día llegue.

\- Por qué?

\- Por qué soy tu amiga… y por qué soy sincera cuando te dije que te amaba.

Armando no dijo nada. No quería seguir discutiendo. En su corazón parecía difícil que ese día llegara, pero había aprendido a no decir la palabra "nunca" y no luchar contra el futuro. Era posible que un día se levantará y descubriera que ya no amaba a Beatriz? Si lo era.

Aunque algo casi místico y espiritual le dijera que era ingenuo si pensaba que alguien más podría algún día ocupar lo que Dios y el universo habían designado y creado para él.

Beatriz era para él… y él solo para ella.

Su relación con Katrina se resintió mucho desde esa noche. El se sentía incómodo sabiendo que ella esperaba algo más que amistad y hasta llegó a pensar en pedirle que no se vieran más. Katrina entendió todo eso sin necesidad de palabras y le dio tiempo para digerirlo y espacio para que sea él quien la buscará cuando se sintiera cómodo otra vez. Así poco a poco Armando fue calmándose y extrañando a su amiga. Volvieron a la complicidad y retomaron las salidas, las cenas y las cervezas en un cómodo sillón mientras hablaban de sus días y veían películas.

Armando sabía que Katrina seguía teniendo la esperanza de algo más, pero agradeció que ella no lo presionara para nada, y así mientras los días pasaban seguían siendo los amigos de siempre.

Entonces llegaron las fiestas y él volvió a caer en la depresión que lo atormentaba cada vez que llegaban estas fechas. Extrañaba a su familia, el abrazo de una madre y el consejo de un padre. Extrañaba su país y sus amigos.

Llamó a su casa y como siempre recibió una fría contestación de su papá y velados reproches cargados de ironías de su mamá.

Hundido como estaba le habló a su hermano del alma.

Pero lo que tendría que haber sido una charla divertida y que le hiciera olvidar por un momento lo solo que estaba, se convirtió en otro clavo más que lo fijo a la idea de que no tenía nada ni a nadie.

Mario estaba eufórico, se entero que tenía una hija de dos años. Y aunque al principio estaba asustado y hasta quiso desentenderse por completo de la niña, al final solo basto una mirada a ese pequeño ser para sentirse atado y unido, de buena gana, para siempre a esa pequeña que se había quedado sin madre y ahora solo lo tenía a él.

Mario le dijo que nunca se había sentido tan útil y tan acompañado en la vida. Que tenía un motivo, el más grande de todos, como era el amor hacia otra persona, para dejar de sentirse único y solitario.

Armando se acostó feliz por su amigo, pero desesperado por él. Que daría por algo así. Pensó en Betty y la imagino junto a él, con el vientre hinchado y los ojos brillantes que se le ponían a las mujeres embarazadas. Que no daría por tenerla allí con él.

Y entonces recordó las palabras de Katrina hace tantos meses dichas… que ella podría tener un marido, hijos, otra vida y se sintió morir.

Que dolor descubrir que mientras el seguía sufriendo por un amor imposible, ese ser amado podría estar ahora mismo comprando de la mano de otro hombre los regalos de Navidad.

Lloro como nunca había llorado, y se sintió de luto.

Y después de un mes de velar a su corazón solitario se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así. No podía pasarse la vida sin nada por ella. Lo único que tenía para darle era su eterno amor. Y así fue como tomó la decisión de seguir adelante, dejando de soñar en un encuentro fortuito y una nueva oportunidad con el amor de su vida.

Decidió que el tiempo, si bien no le haría olvidarla, si le permitiría tener una vida cómoda. Una mujer que pudiera respetar, querer cuidar y que a cambio le diera comprensión y apoyo, quería tener hijos para experimentar eso que le pasaba a Mario con su pequeña y que le dieran un motivo para luchar y sobre todo recibieran todo ese amor que tenía un su pecho y que se desperdiciaba con el recuerdo de una mujer ausente.

Por supuesto que no quería engañar a nadie, y sabía que sentir lo que sentía por Betty, por otra mujer, era casi imposible. Quien fuera la mujer de su futuro tendría que saber y aceptarlo con esa carga en su alma.

Pensó en Katrina.

La llamo por teléfono y le dijo todo lo que había descubierto. Katrina lo entendió… y lo acepto.

Un mes después iniciaban una relación y para cuando llegaron las siguientes navidades se estaban comprometiendo.

Y Armando se sintió feliz y creyó haber logrado el equilibrio. Olvidar a Betty y seguir adelante.

Y tal vez lo hubiese conseguido de no haber sido por la aparición de Betty en un mercado navideño en Berlín, dos semanas antes de casarse.


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por avisar FenixFATA23

Capitulo 10:

\- Ese día me había estado doliendo la cabeza y necesitaba despejarme, así que salí a caminar por el mercado Navideño que se monta todos los años en el centro. Estaba en un puesto esperando mi vino caliente y entonces escuche a unas chicas hablando español, me di la vuelta curioso y pensé que estaba alucinando… no podía creerlo… era tú Beatriz, me acerque sin hacerme notar y cuando comprendí que no era mi imaginación comencé a seguirlos, tu ibas con otras dos chicas y unos hombres… parecías tan feliz y no parabas de acomodarte el gorro en tu cabeza. Al final ustedes subieron a un taxi y eso fue todo…

\- Por que no te acercaste? Por que no me hablaste?

\- Y que te podía decir? No estaba seguro de tu recepción y tu parecías tan feliz que se me encogió el corazón pensando que te arruinaría la noche… me fui de ahí y camine durante horas, y cuando llegué a casa me acosté y me quedé ahí sin dormir, pensando, durante toda la noche. Me di cuenta que te seguía amando y que no era justo. Lo que yo le iba a hacer a Katrina no era justo. Que clase de hombre le ofrece a una mujer un matrimonio sin amor? Por su puesto que yo la quería, la quería como mi amiga, pero iba a ser una relación desigual, al final sería ella la que llevara el peso de todo, ella la que sufriría y vería año a año a su marido negarle una entrega completa. No podía, no era justo, ella tenía derecho a tenerlo todo, y yo solo le daría las migajas de mi corazón. Así que medite unos cuantos días y rompí el compromiso, pero para cuando pude salir de mi trance y mi introspección ya había pasado otra semana y en pocos días teníamos fecha de casamiento. Así que prácticamente la deje plantada en el altar.

\- Y que paso con ella? Lo entendió?

\- Bueno lógicamente no, al menos no al principio, se que se deprimió mucho y yo también me deprimí, otra vez había lastima a una buena mujer. Sentí que todo lo que tocaba lo destrozaba y volví a encerrarme en mi mundo y nuevamente dejé las salidas, amigos y convertí el trabajo en mi vida, así hasta que… hasta que nos encontramos. Se que ella ya está bien, y de hecho ha vuelto a irse de misionera… eso me consuela siempre

Betty lo abrazo y sintió como el hueco en su corazón comenzaba a llenarse otra vez de la presencia de Armando. Había estado tan asustada, era importante para ella saber y la forma en que pasó todo, la forma en que él vivió ese evento hizo una diferencia. No había sido otra historia repetida, no fue otra Marcela Valencia perdiéndose en el camino. Él realmente no tuvo maldad ni cobardía, quizás su pecado fue no querer aceptar la soledad, pero quien era ella para reclamarle eso? Tampoco podía juzgarlo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que no obraba bien dándole tan poco a Katrina, pero hasta ella en eso había pecado, con Álvaro siguió una amistad en la que conocía bien los sentimientos involucrados y desiguales.

Armando le beso el cuello y la apartó de su cuerpo.

La miraba suplicante y no hizo falta que le preguntará nada.

\- Todo está bien entre nosotros cariño, empecemos de nuevo por que me muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo, por que me muero por besarte y decirte que te amo, pasear por la calle de tu mano y anhelarte, extrañarte y saber que te tendré… ya sin muchos años de separación Armando, no sigamos más por ese camino, quedémonos juntos si? Quieres vida mía, estar en mi vida y ser la persona más importante en ella?

\- Beatriz! Me quedaría en tu vida aún si no fuera más que un figurante en ella… te amo mucho y desde hace tanto que has transformado mi ser, mi alma y mis recuerdos, cierro los ojos y pienso que llevas conmigo toda la vida, desde que nací…

Se besaron desesperados, devorándose y respirando de la boca del otro, Armando la levantó y clavo sus dedos en su espalda mientras le mordía la boca, la necesidad de marcarla y apretarle fuerte contra su cuerpo le consumía.

Betty se separó de él y tomándolo de la camiseta se lo llevó a la habitación. La persiana a medio cerrar dejando entrar la tenue luz de las farolas en la calle que empezaban a calentarse con los focos recién encendidos era la única iluminación y más que suficiente.

Beatriz lo colocó frente suyo y dejándole saber que sería ella la que conduciría la situación, comenzó a quitarle la camiseta, su torso desnudo le excito como ningún otro, era cierto que había estado con hombres mucho más atléticos, musculados y hasta guapos que él, pero era su suavidad, su forma, su olor y sabor el que ella siempre buscaba.

Le acarició el pecho y observo como sus pezones se ponían duros, Armando la miraba esperando que empezará la diversión. Betty se acerco y sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos lamio y mordió sus pezones disfrutando de la textura en su boca.

Por Dios que ese hombre la volvía loca, quería simplemente devorarlo.

Él gimió y sus ojos se nublaron y eso solo la excito aún más.

Sin dejar de lamerlo le desabrocho los pantalones y los dejo caer por sus piernas, él se los terminó de quitar, junto con sus zapatos y medias. Sus bóxer no hacían mucho por contener la enorme excitación de su pene, Betty se los quito y tomó en sus manos su virilidad, palpando su suavidad, sintiendo el calor que desprendía y el peso que tenía.

Se apartó y lo observo completamente desnudo y se le hizo la boca agua. No dejaría centímetro de él sin besar y probar.

Lo hizo tumbarse en la cama y comenzó a hacer realidad su fantasía, le besaba el estómago y se moría de ansiedad por probarlo íntimamente.

Llegó hasta su masculinidad y sin esperar un segundo se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a degustarlo.

Que bien sabía, que delicioso era, que alegría encontrar en él su nuevo sabor favorito en el mundo entero.

Armando estaba recibiendo la mejor felación de su longeva vida sexual, y no sólo era porque podía ver que Betty disfrutaba hasta más que él lamiéndolo y chupándolo, si no porque saber que ese placer se lo daba el amor de su vida solo podía aumentar las sensaciones.

\- Ah mi vida detente, o explotare en tu boca… ah mierda para, llevo mucho sin hacer esto, estoy que explotó.

Betty sonrió sin quitárselo de la boca y quiso que acabará en su garganta. Pero el latido entre sus piernas la estaba empezando a desesperar y prefería tenerlo dentro suyo antes que todo.

Lo soltó y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras las manos de Armando iban acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba descubierta.

Cuando estuvo casi desnuda se incorporó un poco más para poder quitarse del todo los pantalanes y las bragas y ante la visión de su sexo Armando perdió la cordura y sin ceremonias la tomó por las nalgas y la sentó en su cara. Procedió a besarla profundamente y tan ricamente que Beatriz después de medio minuto gritaba poseída por un orgasmo descomunal, pero él seguía y seguía mamando como un recién nacido y le hinchaba el sexo una y otra vez para hacerla querer explotar. Cuando ninguno de los dos podía esperar más, con la misma brusquedad con que se la sentó en la cara, la sentó sobre su miembro y la penetro violentamente, no es que a Betty le hubiese importado, estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Este era el doctor salvaje que tanto había anhelado, y era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Lo monto frenéticamente y acabo con un orgasmo que casi la hace perder la noción del tiempo, el espacio y hasta de si misma.

Armando siguió bombeando rítmicamente mientras ella se derrumbaba casi inconsciente sobre él, la tomó de los pelos y le levantó la cabeza para besarla violentamente, un minuto después Betty se tragaba sus gemidos y sentía como se derramaba dentro de ella.

Lo miró a los ojos, el sudor le perlaba la frente y parecía un caballo que acababa de cruzar la meta, un animal… su animal.

Una gota se deslizaba por su sien y se abría paso por sus patillas y se perdía por su cuello camino a su nuca, y antes de desaparecer Betty la interceptó con la lengua… otra fantasía cumplida.

Armando estaba perdiendo la lucha contra el cansancio y la noche de insomnio que había vivido y empezaba tímidamente a quedarse dormido. Betty se acomodo a su lado y acomodo las mantas para cubrirlos a los dos. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y mientras le repetía cuanto lo amaba hundió la nariz en su axila y aspiro su aroma natural…era exquisito, todo este, SU hombre era delicioso.

Y así mientras cuidaba el sueño de su doctor Betty poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, con la firme intención de descansar un poco para despertarlo en un rato y continuar saciando 5 años de deseo reprimido.

Habían hecho el amor cientos de veces y en cientos de lugares… las 3 semanas que pasaron montados en el auto de Betty, conociendo ciudades y pueblos, comiendo y bebiendo, paseando de la mano y sacándose mil fotos, habían sido las mejores de la vida de Betty.

Compartir la cama y la ducha y crear miles de burbujas y espacios íntimos con él, observarlo dormir durante horas por la noche y ser la primera en ver su sonrisa cuando despertaba siempre con un "buenos días amor". Escucharlo cantar mientras conducían de lado a lado o simplemente mirar el brillo en sus ojos cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo o miraba un monumento antiguo, la llenaba de dicha, tanta que creía estar cerca de morir de satisfacción. Después de todo estaba comprobado por la ciencia que era posible morir de amor.

Lo amaba como a nada, de repente él se había convertido en el ser principal de su vida. Tanto así que no podía evitar llorar a moco tendido mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente frente a las pantallas de información del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Málaga.

Una hora y cuarto y él estaría caminando por la plataforma hacia el avión que lo alejaría de ella.

\- Mi vida, no llores más te lo ruego, se me está haciendo muy difícil dejarte.

\- Entonces no lo hagas, quédate conmigo.

\- Y que hago con mi trabajo?

\- Pues renuncias.

\- Y de qué viviría?

\- No importa, yo trabajaría por los dos, tú solo tendrías que esperarme en casa todos los días y hacerme el amor por la noche.

\- Mi amor, como voy a dejar que tú me mantengas?

\- Tu novia es una mujer moderna, acostúmbrate!

Una hora y diez minutos después se besaban con ansiedad en la puerta de embarque.

Armando la separó levemente de si y apoyando su frente en su frente le repitió cuanto la amaba.

\- Solo dos semanas mi amor, dos semanas más y nos veremos. Te estaré esperando mi vida, será un fin de semana especial, te lo prometo.

\- Es demasiado, déjame que vaya este fin de semana.

\- No puedo mi vida, ya te lo he dicho, tengo que trabajar, ya estoy comprometido.

\- Te voy a extrañar tanto. No sé como lo soportare.

\- Te voy a llamar cada día a cada hora. Pero si eso no te consuela espero que esto lo haga.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su americana y sacó una cajita forrada con terciopelo, la puso en su mano mientras la auxiliar en el mostrador anunciaba el cierre de la puerta.

\- Mi amor, ábrela cuando sepas que yo estoy despegando. Y dame la respuesta solo cuando estés totalmente lista, no importa que sea hoy, mañana o dentro de otros 5 años… hagámoslo así porque quiero que lo pienses bien, sin que mi presencia ansiosa te obligue, te confunda y sea cual sea la respuesta tienes que saber que ni mis sentimientos ni mis planes contigo van a cambiar, yo estaré aquí hasta que tú así lo quieras.

\- Armando yo-

\- No, no… medítalo… me voy, nos vemos en dos semanas. Te amo Beatriz, han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

La beso nuevamente y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, entró por las puertas y antes de perderse del todo le prometió que la llamaría y le repitió que la amaba.

La auxiliar de vuelo cerró las puertas y guardo el estand que servía de mostrador. A su alrededor las personas una a una se fueron yendo y Beatriz seguía allí plantaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con la pequeña cajita apretada contra su corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11_

_Se movía como un pez en el agua, iba de un grupo a otro, saludaba a todos con esa galantería tan atractiva y sonreía encantadoramente, los hombres lo respetaban y las mujeres… bueno las mujeres deseaban tenerlo en sus camas._

_Sintió unas punzadas en su nuca, volteo y se encontró con la mirada de la niña que parecía desear su pronta desaparición del mundo. Alzó su copa y la saludo con ella. La chica le volteo la cara y Betty espero paciente, cuando la volvió a mirar Betty le guiño un ojo y le sonrió. La chica se puso roja de indignación y camino en busca de su jefe que estaba haciendo reír a un grupo de hombres._

_" Ay niña, te compadezco, pero enamorarse del jefe es muy mala idea, y más si ese jefe es MI novio"_

_Se frotó los brazos y se resigno, Berlín era una ciudad muy fría y el invierno acababa de empezar, solo le quedaba acostumbrarse. _

_Una mano le rozó el brazo y ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente._

_\- Perdone señorita, la veo tan sola aquí que me preguntaba si le podía hacer compañía._

_Betty miro de arriba abajo al recién llegado y le sonrió enigmáticamente._

_\- Veo que su vino se ha terminado, déjeme conseguirle otro… aquí tiene. Dígame que le parece esta recepción?_

_\- Pretensiosa._

_\- Aha… y entonces que hace aquí?_

_\- Acompañar a mi novio._

_\- Oh tiene novio… que lastima._

_\- Si, tengo novio…_

_\- Si yo tuviera una novia tan hermosa como usted no la dejaría sola ni un momento._

_\- Tal vez yo quiera estar sola._

_\- Y por qué sería?_

_\- Tal vez por que la compañía me aburre, por ejemplo._

_\- Esta insinuando que su novio la aburre?_

_\- Puede ser…_

_\- Y si su novio la aburre por qué está con él?_

_Betty se acerco al hombre y casi rozándole la oreja con los labios le susurro:_

_\- Por qué me hace el amor muy rico, me da los mejores orgasmo que he tenido, con diferencia._

_El hombre la miró con los ojos abiertos y libidinosos y cuando iba a responder alguien se le acerco por atrás y le hablo en perfecto español._

_\- Armando, no me vas a presentar a esta belleza?_

_Armando suspiro fastidiado, le habían arruinado la fantasía._

_\- Ah si… Beatriz este es Rodolfo un colega, Rodolfo esta es Beatriz mi-_

_\- Hola preciosa de donde eres?_

_\- Novia… Beatriz es mi novia._

_\- Ah, tu novia… no sabia que tenias novia, y que fuera tan linda…-Rodolfo hizo caso omiso de Armando y le agarró la mano a Betty atrevidamente para darle esa sonrisa que él sabía que le conseguía lo que quería y besarle la mano para hacerle saber que le gustaba. _

_\- Si es muy linda, pues ahora ya lo sabes y si nos perdonas has interrumpido una conversación._

_\- Hermano no sea así, Beatriz de donde eres?_

_\- De Bogotá Rodolfo._

_\- Bogotá! Y como es que conoces a Armando?_

_\- Pues lo conozco de haber trabajado juntos en Colombia._

_\- Y dime, como una mujer como tú termina con un hombre como Armando?_

_\- Pues es que a las mujeres como yo nos gustan los hombres como Armando. _

_\- Aburridos y secos? _

_\- No, terriblemente atractivos y sensuales._

_Armando rio con ganas, el enfado se le estaba pasando rápidamente y Rodolfo no supo que decir._

_\- Bueno gracias por saludar Rodolfo, ahora si nos perdonas – le paso un brazo por los hombros a Betty y la guio suavemente lejos de él, Betty se dio la vuelta y le guiño un ojo a Rodolfo._

_\- Adiós Rodolfo y no te preocupes que hay mujeres a las que les gustan los hombres como tú._

_\- Ah si? , como? Divertidos e interesantes?_

_\- No, atrevidos y pedantes._

_Armando volvió a reír y se la llevó antes de que tuviera que pelearse con Rodolfo._

_Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo, aprovecho para besarle la suave nuca perfumada y le dijo tiernamente:_

_\- Gracias amor por acompañarme, se que debe haber sido muy aburrido para ti, además de que no habrás entendido ni una sola palabra. _

_Betty lo beso y le paso los brazos por el cuello. _

_\- No me des las gracias, la he pasado estupendamente, me encanta como te queda este traje y verte socializar con todos esos ricachones snob me excita. _

_\- Ummm mi amor, hoy solo hemos hecho el amor una vez, vámonos ya que el día se acaba y mi doctor me recetó hacer el amor tres veces al día… _

_\- Y de quien es la culpa de que no nos acurrucáramos más tiempo?_

_\- Lo sé, pero te prometo que a partir de mañana ya solo seremos tú y yo, sin viejos ricachones ni compañeros pesados… _

_\- Bueno tu compañero puede venir si quiere… _

_\- Betty! Te voy a tener que castigar. _

_\- Ah si? Y como será eso doctor? Me va a azotar? _

_\- Si, te voy a azotar y te va a encantar… _

_\- Vaaaamoooonooos ya o te juro por dios que te saco los pantalones aquí mismo. _

_Y salieron corriendo en busca de un taxi. _

_Betty sabía que cuando había bajado del avión Armando había buscado disimuladamente en su mano para ver el anillo. _

_Ella no le había dicho nada y él no había preguntado. Que podía decir? _

_No estaba lista aún, lo amaba y estaba segura de querer un futuro con él. Pero aún quería más tiempo, acababan de empezar, por que apresurar las cosas? _

_Él le dijo que se tomará su tiempo, que no la presionaría y estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Y Betty solo lo amaba más por eso. _

_Aún había muchas cosas que considerar, ella tenía su trabajo y sus proyectos y no quería tener que abandonar todo de repente, eran muchos años de sacrificio para tirarlos todos por la borda así como así. _

_Quería mantener su trabajo y también quería a Armando. Y no tenía porque perder uno para tener lo otro. _

_Y de la misma manera no quería que Armando perdiera lo suyo. _

_Se casaría con él, algún día… pero ahora era tiempo de vivir la dulce experiencia del noviazgo. _

_Y eso incluía 4 días en Berlín con su sexy novio. Así que con todo el entusiasmo de pasear por una ciudad desconocida mientras el amor de tu vida te lleva de la mano y te consiente en cada esquina, Betty se dispuso a pasarla en grande. _

_\- Dentro de dos fines de semana será festivo aquí, y habrá un fin de semana largo que empezará un jueves y terminará el lunes, pensé en ir a verte. _

_\- Más te vale, te quiero ahí el miércoles a la noche. _

_\- Eres muy exigente! Bueno… haré lo que pueda. _

_\- Umm lo que puedas no me basta. _

_\- Me vas a fundir. _

_\- Si, pero primero te exprimiré a fondo. _

_Armando no paraba de reír y sonreír a su lado, y Betty que se estaba volviendo adicta al sonido de su alegría se esforzaba más y más por hacerlo feliz. _

_Armando tenía un apartamento muy pequeño, con una sola habitación y una cocina muy pequeña, pero con un gran sofá plagado de almohadones y suaves mantas, una gran tv para ver películas y muchos DVDs. Claro que no podía decir el final de ni una sola de ellas, ya que cada sesión de cine terminaba con ella montada encima de él dejándose el alma por llegar al orgasmo. _

_Bautizaron cada estancia del pequeño apartamento haciendo el amor en ellas, y cuando acabaron volvieron a repetir por las dudas._

_Betty estaba asombrada del inagotable deseo que la consumía por ese hombre. Uno diría que haber hecho el amor en un fin de semana más veces que en los últimos dos años acabaría con la libido de cualquiera, pero para ella solo había servido para hacerla desear más y más… _

_"así es como se deben sentir los adictos a las drogas"_

_Era adicta a un hombre, y para su eterna satisfacción ese hombre resultaba ser su novio. Dios era grande! _

_Betty había llevado un paquete de camisetas básicas y cuando Armando le preguntó que eran, ella le pidió que usara una cada noche para dormir. _

_Armando no entendía el por qué y Betty no le dio explicaciones. _

_Hasta que la segunda mañana que despertó y se sacó la ropa para meterse al baño la pillo guardando cuidadosamente la camiseta en una bolsa. _

_Betty no quiso explicarle nada y evadió el interrogatorio de una forma muy efectiva, ocupando la boca con su sexo como excusa para tener la boca llena y no poder responder. _

_Armando quedó satisfecho y se olvidó de todo. _

_Unos días después una Betty llorosa se preparaba para meterse en su cama, en su casa… sin él. _

_Sacó una bolsa cuidadosamente guardada en su maleta y tomo una de las camisetas, se desnudo y se vistió solo con ella, en la cama tomó el teléfono y llamó a su amor. _

_Cuando colgó se acurruco bajo el edredón y lentamente se fue quedando dormida soñando con su novio y envuelta en su perfume que desprendía la camiseta plagada con su olor. _

_\- Podemos hablar un momento? _

_Sara la miraba expectante desde la puerta en su oficina. _

_\- Si claro, pasa… que deseas? _

_\- Bea hace mucho que no hablamos tú y yo, la verdad es que te hecho de menos. _

_Betty levanto una ceja. Ella no podía decir lo mismo, al principio si la había extrañado, pero desde que definió su situación con Armando se sintió más enfadada con la sucia treta de Sara, pensar que podría haber perdido toda esta felicidad por ella la enervaba. _

_\- Ah bueno… _

_\- Supongo que aún me debes de odiar. _

_\- No te odio. _

_\- Es lo que parece. _

_\- Actuaste de una forma despreciable Sara, eso no se olvida así como así. _

_\- Lo sé, me equivoque, pero tienes que entender que lo hice con buenas intenciones. _

_\- El infierno está lleno de buenas intensiones Sara. _

_\- Vale, si, lo reconozco, me equivoque y por lo feliz que has sido estos últimos meses yo diría que el error fue garrafal. Te veo muy feliz, de hecho tengo que decir que nunca he visto a alguien tan feliz como tú y te… envidio. _

_\- Si, soy muy feliz, Armando es maravilloso. _

_Sara sonrió suavemente y la miró con el corazón en la mano._

_\- Bea, tu has sido mi mejor amiga estos últimos años, desde que te conozco… te extraño, te necesito y quisiera no tenerte más fuera de mi vida, crees que alguna vez me perdonarás y volverás a confiar en mí?_

_\- Sara…no puedo decir que no me conmueva lo que me dices, tu también has sido importante en mi vida, y no puedo evitar pensar lo especial que fuiste conmigo desde el primer día, y además te quiero… pero espero que entiendas que tengo una relación con un hombre que a ti no te gusta, que eso no va a cambiar, que no voy a renunciar a él por ti ni por nadie, que él estará en mi vida presente y si no puedes soportar eso entonces no tenemos más nada que decirnos. _

_Sara le dio una sonrisa acuosa y se levantó secándose las lágrimas, en un segundo actuó como si nada nunca hubiera pasado entre ellas. _

_\- Confírmame la próxima vez que Armando este en Málaga, me encantaría cocinar para ustedes. _

_Betty la miro dudando un momento, pero no podía seguir guardando malos sentimientos para ella, el tiempo le había demostrado que no era una persona rencorosa y si bien ahora no estaba del todo a gusto con ella, sabía que tarde o temprano todo esto sería una anécdota, así que por qué no empezar a olvidar ya?_

_\- Si claro. _

_Sara empezó a salir y antes de que abriera la puerta Betty la sorprendió. _

_\- Te apetece comida china para almorzar? _

_\- Si… estoy famélica. _

_Si, tardarían un tiempo en volver a reconstruir su amistad, pero lo conseguirían. _

_\- La Navidad aquí será blanca, hace mucho frío y está todo nevado… se ve hermoso. _

_\- Ummm eso es muy tentador. _

_\- No prefieres que nos quedemos en tu cálida ciudad? _

_\- No tan cálida, aquí cuando hace frío, hace frío… _

_\- Entonces decide tú mi amor, yo estoy a tu plena disposición. Soy su esclavo mi señora. _

_\- Ay no me digas eso, sabes que me vuelvo loca y no tenerte aquí conmigo… me pongo triste _

_\- Te extraño mi vida. _

_\- Y yo a ti mi amor. _

_\- Bueno entonces que te parece? _

_\- Y si no es ni Berlín ni Málaga? _

_\- Que propones? _

_\- Vámonos de viaje. _

_\- A dónde? _

_\- Qué dices Londres o Praga? _

_\- Bueno Londres lo conozco… y Praga no, siempre he querido ver el reloj astronómico. _

_\- Esta bien, mañana me conectaré a Internet y planearé el viaje. _

_\- Ay mi amor, me encanta que seas tan eficiente! _

_\- Tienes suerte de que me guste ser tan eficiente. _

_\- Mi amor… _

_\- Si? _

_\- Te adoro. _

_\- Y yo a ti mi pequeño caprichoso. _

_\- Bueno entonces esta decidido? _

_\- Si, Praga, en tres semanas. _

_Una relación a distancia es sufrir a cada momento, extrañar a esa persona, añorarla, contar los minutos hasta verla… Betty lo sabía muy bien. Nunca había deseado tanto tener a alguien a su lado como a él. _

_Había extrañado a sus padres, a sus amigos, a su país, su casa y costumbres… pero siempre había sido una añoranza agridulce que le recordaba que estaba lejos de ellos por cumplir sus sueños y vivir la vida que siempre quiso. _

_En cambio extrañar a Armando era doloroso y solo le recordaba que cada día que pasaba era un poco mas de tiempo que perdía con el amor de su vida. _

_Cuanto tiempo más podía aguantar así? Si cada día y cada momento lo amaba más y más? _

_Y cada vez que pensaba que había llegado al límite de su amor y que era imposible quererlo más, su corazón parecía crecer un poco más para guardar más sentimientos por él. _

_Sabía que su tiempo se acababa, prácticamente era una cuestión de salud, la deprimía no tenerlo a su lado, y sin duda su doctor le recomendaría la compañía de su amor para curar sus pocas ganas de comer, dormir y los vergonzosos y repentinos ataques de llanto. _

_Así que no lo pensó más, y dos semanas antes de su viaje a Praga fue a hablar con su jefe. _

_Ella quería su trabajo y lo quería a él… y los tendría a ambos. _

_\- Dios como te he extrañado Betty, sentía que me faltaba la mitad de mi cuerpo sin ti a mi lado. _

_\- Mi amor, abrázame más, por favor, abrázame más… _

_Y así se quedaron un rato más en el aeropuerto donde se habían reunido. _

_Era Navidad y un encantador hotel los esperaba. En Praga hacía un frío infernal, botas, chaquetones, guantes, gorros y muchas, muchas capas de ropa para descubrir una ciudad bohemia donde Kafka había nacido. _

_Betty estaba sacando la ropa de las maletas y acomodándolas en el armario mientras Armando toqueteaba el termostato. _

_Un paquete perfectamente envuelto y con un hermoso lazo de seda se escondía entre los pantalones de Armando. _

_\- Hey hey hey! No no señorita, esto aún no es para usted. _

_\- Que es? Sabes que detesto esperar, dámelo… _

_Betty intentaba arrebatarle el regalo, pero que podía hacer con una mole de 1,80 y 77 kilos? Armando la tiro encima de la cama y metió el regalo en la pequeña caja fuerte de la habitación, se dio la vuelta y se metió la llave en sus calzoncillos. _

_\- Ahora ya está, tendrás que esperar. _

_\- Pretendes que desista de tomar mi regalo metiéndote las llaves en tus bóxer? Que clase de estrategia es esa? Sabes que me encanta hurgar en tus calzoncillos! _

_\- Venga no seas pesada, pórtate bien y puede que más tarde te deje toquetearme. _

_\- Noooooo mi amor sabes que odio esperar. _

_\- Mañana es Navidad, y tendrás tu regalo, no seas caprichosa. _

_\- Jooo, pues que sepas que yo te iba a dar mi regalo esta noche pero ahora no lo haré. _

_\- Bueno pues entonces me tocará aguantarme, creo que voy a sobrevivir. _

_Betty le tiro la almohada a la cabeza haciéndole saltar las gafas de la cara. _

_La Navidad en Praga no se podía vivir lujosamente, por lo que no habría smoking y vestidos de fiesta, tocados de peluquería y maquillajes glamorosos. _

_Cenaron en un cómodo restaurante decorado con exquisitos arreglos navideños. _

_El camarero les recomendó el plato típico Navideño Checo, milanesa de carpa con una ensalada de patatas… _

_Comieron a gusto y brindaron con vino._

_Cuando terminaron salieron a pasear por el centro que estaba plagado de casetas, donde se vendían vasos de sidra y vino caliente para revitalizarlos y que se acompañaban con todo tipo de galletas duras._

_Un gran pino natural montado en el centro de la plaza central, adornado de cientos de bolas y luces._

_La gente paseaba abrigada hasta las orejas sobre la nieve pisada, disfrutando de una noche llena de emoción._

_Betty y Armando abrazados esperaban atentos entre la multitud la llegada de la medianoche. Cada vez más gente se iba reuniendo para celebrar la Navidad y luego ir a la misa del gallo a disfrutar de los conciertos que se ofrecían al terminar los servicios._

_De pronto empezó a nevar y Armando abrazo a Betty, le acomodo el gorro y la bufanda y la beso en la frente mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho. El sonreía feliz mirando como el reloj empezaba a sonar anunciando la tan esperada hora, la gente se saludaba y tocaban cornetas y maracas._

_Armando la miró para desearle una Feliz Navidad y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de su amor._

_\- Por qué lloras?_

_\- Por qué te amo._

_\- Y eso te hace llorar?_

_\- Si, por qué es la única forma que encuentra mi corazón de enseñarte cuanto te ama. _

_Armando la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y ahí la dejo mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor._

_Ya en la noche en el hotel, Betty le quito la ropa y lo acostó en la cama apoyándolo contra el cabecero._

_\- Espérame aquí, solo será un segundo, voy a ponerme tu regalo._

_Armando sonrió contento, imaginado un body o una ropa interior sexy._

_Betty salió del baño e iba totalmente desnuda. El se quedó embobado y extrañado de verla así._

_\- Y mi regalo? Pensé que te pondrías algo sexy… aunque claro tampoco me puedo quejar._

_\- Eso es porque no estás mirando bien, lo llevo puesto._

_Mientras le hablaba gateo hasta él desde los pies y poco a poco se fue acomodando en su regazo. Comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza y sus dedos fueron bajando suave y lentamente por su cara._

_Armando la miraba fijamente perdido en su ojos._

_\- Mira bien mi amor y veras que lo llevo puesto._

_Sus dedos se detuvieron en sus ojos tapándole la visión de su cara y Armando estaba a punto de repetirle que ella estaba desnuda y que no veía nada, cuando un reflejo llamó su atención. Sus ojos enfocaron y entonces lo vio._

_Allí en su dedo el anillo que hace tantos meses le había regalado._

_Las lágrimas se le saltaron involuntarias._

_\- Beatriz… Beatriz…_

_No podía hablar, la emoción le embargaba el cuerpo. Sólo pudo abrazarla y besarla poniendo todo su amor en sus besos._

_\- Beatriz dímelo._

_\- El que? Que acepto?... Bueno pues, acepto, me quiero casar contigo y que tu seas el señor de Pinzón._

_\- Te amo tanto, tanto…_

_\- Ahora hagamos el amor y mañana me das tu regalo y yo te doy el otro._

_\- No necesito más regalos, ya nada podrá superar este._

_\- Oh pero yo creo que el otro te hará bastante feliz._

_Y antes de que él pudiera replicar, Betty se deslizo por su pene y ya nada más en el mundo le importaba a ninguno de los dos._

_A la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados, y con unas sonrisas cómplices._

_\- Buenos días futura señora mía._

_\- Buenos días futuro señor mío._

_\- Mi amor quieres tu regalo?_

_\- Creo que he sido muy buena, me lo merezco no crees?_

_\- Te mereces el cielo entero._

_\- Me conformo contigo. Mi cielo._

_\- Ay que te como._

_\- Venga levantémonos, tengo hambre y deseo pasear._

_\- Nos duchamos juntos?_

_\- Si, hay una parte de mi espalda a la que no llego._

_\- A su servicio mi señora._

_Desayunaron y se prepararon para salir, antes Armando abrió la caja fuerte y le entregó el hermoso paquete._

_Betty lo abrió con mucha ilusión y se encontró con una caja de terciopelo azul, dentro había un hermoso reloj, un Seiko Credor Sonnerie, era tan majestuoso que lo miró con reverencia._

_Hace meses ella lo había visto en un programa de televisión y se había quedado prendada de él._

_Y él se había acordado._

_Lo beso un rato largo. Estaba nerviosa por el otro regalo que le tenía preparado._

_\- Bueno ahora cierra los ojos… esta bien puedes abrirlos._

_En sus manos había puesto un sobre blanco sin nada escrito. _

_Armando la miró interrogante y ella le animo a abrirlo. Dentro había un papel doblado y por un momento el corazón de Armando se detuvo imaginando un análisis de alguna clínica donde diría que iba a ser padre._

_Pero se quedó aún más sorprendido con lo que encontró._

_Era una solicitud aprobada._

_Betty había pedido un traslado a alguna sucursal en Berlín y se la habían concedido._

_\- Dios mío Beatriz, esto es en serio?_

_\- Aha…_

_\- Betty mi vida, yo… estoy tan feliz, pero me siento mal que tengas que renunciar a tus amigos y tu vida en Málaga por mi._

_\- Pues no lo hagas, porque yo me siento tremendamente feliz de saber que para el verano que viene ya estaremos viviendo juntos. _

_\- Mi amor, mi amor… que hice para merecerte?_

_\- Amarme, solo eso… amarme._


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Betty tenía un trato con su jefe, él le daría un margen de 6 meses para que ella estudiará alemán y pudiera defenderse en su área, por suerte se encargaría de los clientes extranjeros así que el inglés seguiría siendo su lengua principal, pero aún así tenía que apuntarse a un curso.

De todas formas tenía dos profesores, uno era un alemán cincuentón bastante serio y muy exigente que se enfadaba cuando no pronunciaba bien las palabras, y el otro tremendamente sexy, joven y simpático, que para su conveniencia también era su novio.

Con Armando hablaba todas las noches por teléfono durante horas, y él intentaba adelantarle lo más que pudiera, hasta que por lo menos fue capaz de decir que tal el día, que iba a cenar y por supuesto lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba.

Durante el día le mandaba SMS intentando armar frases con palabras recién aprendidas y él le respondía de la misma forma.

A veces deseaba haber pensado mejor toda esta locura de irse a vivir a Berlín, pero lo cierto es que estaba emocionada por poder descubrir otra ciudad y sobre todo estar con él.

Estar con él era lo que más quería, y lo que le daba fuerzas para soportarlo todo.

La Navidad y año nuevo habían pasado y pronto haría un mes que no lo veía, y aunque hablaban todos los días, aún así no era suficiente para calmar las ansias por tocarlo, mirarlo o besarlo… dolía tanto que era físico.

Betty ya no salía por las noches, no quedaba con sus compañeros de trabajo para tomarse una copa, no iba con Sara a las discotecas, ya no había más Álvaros desparramados por ahí.

Se había vuelto una mujer que solo vivía para trabajar y esperar que llegara la siguiente visita.

Armando estaba muy ocupado, además tendría que viajar a Argentina en una semana para resolver unos asuntos en la sede del país. Y si Betty quería estar en el verano en Berlín tenía que aprovechar cada momento libre para estudiar y trabajar muy duro para cumplirle a su jefe.

Así que la próxima reunión quedaba lejos en el tiempo.

La semana paso y Armando viajo. Ella lloro toda la noche imaginando mil accidentes y catástrofes que le pudieran pasar a su amor. Le rogó que se cuidará y le dio consejos de como moverse por Buenos Aires. Le dio el número de teléfono de unos cuantos amigos argentinos que sabría que lo ayudarían si algo le pasaba.

Armando la tranquilizó, le contó que esta era la 4 vez que iba por trabajo y no había nada que temer. Pero aún así la angustia de tenerlo aún más lejos la sobrepasaba.

En principio estaría dos semanas en Argentina y volvería un miércoles. Pero todo se retraso y se quedaría un día más esperando en el aeropuerto internacional de Ezeiza a que les asignarán otro vuelo.

Betty se sintió celosa de saberlo con la única compañía de la asistente enamorada, sabía que de él no tendría que preocuparse, pero no paraba de imaginar situaciones en que la asistente lo perseguía por largos y vacíos corredores, ciega y furiosa como una loba en celo, lo acorralaba en el baño o en algún rincón oscuro y sometiéndolo , mientras Armando gritaba, lloraba y rogaba ella le arrancaba la ropa y lo obligaba a hacerle el amor.

"maldita rata, como le hagas algo te mató!"

Cuando se estaba preparando para dormir, después de pasarse el día llorisqueando porque esta noche no habría charla, el timbre sonó.

Abrió la puerta y experimentó un cambio de estado vertiginoso y pasó de la absoluta desolación a la más extrema felicidad.

\- Armando!

Se le colgó al cuello y lo lleno de besos mientras el se balanceaba intentado no caerse por las escaleras.

Estaba terriblemente cansado, con una sombra de una barba de unos días, y olía a esperas y aglomeraciones.

\- Mi amor, mi amor… que haces aquí?!

\- Hola mi princesa, hola… Dios como te he extrañado! Déjame verte, déjame abrazarte.

La abrazo y la beso, entonces un carraspeo los interrumpió y Betty se quedó aún más sorprendida, porque a las espaldas de Armando estuvieran no sólo la insoportable de la asistente, si no también el aún más insoportable Rodolfo.

Betty se quedó en blanco un momento, Rodolfo la saludo guiñándole un ojo y la asistente la miró con dagas en los ojos.

Agarró la mano de Armando y lo apartó de esos dos.

\- Mi amor que haces con esos dos?

\- Lo siento mi amor, veras pudimos conseguir unos vuelos a Madrid y a mi se me ocurrió preguntarle a la chica que trabajaba ahí si tenía a Málaga resultó que si, y además saldría mucho antes, así que aproveche, lo siento Betty que venga con ellos, pero los invite por cortesía pensando que no aceptarían y sin embargo… bueno aquí estamos, pero te prometo que mañana los mando a Berlín. Estas enojada? Es que tenía tantas ganas de verte que hubiera aceptado viajar sentado en el regazo de Daniel Valencia con tal de verte.

\- Ay mi amor esa es lo más lindo que me han dicho nunca! Por supuesto que no estoy enojada, venga diles que pasen, yo me voy a poner algo más decente. Ya sabes donde ubicarlos.

Lo cierto es que si le molestaba, sobre todo por que si Armando estuviera solo ya estarían desnudos en el piso del salón teniendo sexo como conejos, pero él estaba aquí y era más de lo que podía pedir.

Él entró a la habitación y la abrazo fuertemente.

\- Como desearía que estemos solo.

\- Si lo se, pero les muestro donde está la cocina y el baño y nos encerramos aquí, después de todo a mi no me importa quedar como una mala anfitriona.

\- Ay Beatriz, como te amo!

La habitación para la asistente celosa y el sofá cama para el proyecto de galán.

Rodolfo no paraba de coquetearle y buscar cualquier oportunidad para ponerle una mano encima. Betty veía como la paciencia de Armando iba menguando y dedujo unos 15 minutos más y Rodolfo terminaría volando por el balcón.

La niña, de la cual se acababa de dar cuenta no tenía ni idea de como se llamaba, apenas decía dos palabras y solo le sonreía a su jefe. Por lo que Betty decidió jugar un rato y aprovecho cada momento para besar a su novio y pellizcarle el trasero. Armando le sonreía como el bobo enamorado que era y la asistente se ponía cada vez más roja mientras apretaba los puños.

Al final Betty le tomó la mano a su novio y tironeando de él se lo llevó a su cuarto, no sin antes recomendarles a esos dos que pusieran la tele o usarán tapones… lo que más gustarán. Les guiño un ojo y les deseo buenas noches.

\- Yo sin duda la tendré – comento Armando con una sonrisa lasciva.

\- Oh mi amor, sin duda así será. – le respondió Betty mientras se reía locamente y se lo llevaba a rastras al cuarto.

Y antes de que la puerta estuviera cerrada del todo ya se estaban sacando la ropa frenéticamente.

Y sin duda fue una noche memorable para todos.

\- Y se puede saber a quien le pidió permiso usted? Mire Beatriz Aurora, no me tiente, no me tiente! Una cosa es que usted se haya ido a trabajar y por eso este viajando, y otra es que se vaya a vivir con un hombre! Y mudarse otra vez de ciudad, eso no lo acepto, no se lo acepto!

Betty ponía los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba a su papá hablar y hablar. Su mamá le había advertido antes que su papá sabía que se iba a vivir a Berlín con su novio, Armando.

Don Hermes era un chismoso y se había quedado detrás de la puerta de la cocina escuchando como Doña Julia le contaba a Nicolás sobre las últimas noticias de Betty.

Se había puesto furioso y exigió a su esposa que llamará ya mismo a su hija porque según sus palabras " la niña me va a escuchar, me va a escuchar, y ya mismo se está tomando un avión a Bogotá, de donde nunca debió salir"

\- Yo ya se lo tengo dicho, el diablo es puerco! Y que hace usted? Pretende irse a vivir con un tipo, y que además resulta ser su ex jefe, ese tipo no estaba comprometido?

\- Papa eso fue hace unos 6 años.

\- No me importa, a quien le pidió permiso ese tipo para salir con usted? Porque a mi nadie me ha llamado!

\- Papa él me pidió permiso a mi, que soy la interesada.

\- No me conteste! Betty que va a decir la gente? Que van a decir las tías Pinzón? Una hija viviendo en pecado, jamás, óigame bien jamás se ha visto eso en nuestra familia. Así que ya mismo se me está volviendo, aquí tiene usted su casa, su cuarto con sus cosas y sus padres que la cuidarán y sabrán que es lo mejor para usted.

Betty se tapo la boca para ocultar la carcajada, al otro lado del teléfono a Hermes le pareció escuchar una especie de gemido y creyó que su hija estaba llorando.

\- No se preocupe mija, la culpa es mía, nunca debí darle permiso para irse tan lejos, eso fue un error de mi parte, uno que nunca volveré a cometer.

\- Ay papa usted no me dio permiso, yo me fui sola, le sigo agradeciendo infinitamente su preocupación pero deje ya la cantaleta, me voy a ir a Berlín quiera usted o no y no se preocupe que a Colombia voy a volver, quizás en agosto, si logro convencer a Armando y ya si eso Armando le pide permiso jeje.

Se entretuvo imaginando a su novio frente a su papá hablándole de codiciar la mano de su hija, sin duda Armando codiciaría muchas cosas de Betty y la mano sería una de las últimas.

\- He dicho que no y es mi última palabra! Si no viene usted para aquí entonces yo iré para allá.

\- Y yo estaré encantada de recibirles a usted y a mi mamá, pero vengan antes de julio que entonces no me encontrarán y la casa de Armando en Berlín es muy pequeña como para recibir invitados.

\- Beatriz Aurora!

\- Mire papa no voy a discutir con usted nada de esto, hace tiempo le dije que yo a usted lo respeto y que espero lo mismo de usted hacia mi, y que ya no le iba a aceptar que intentara manejarme la vida, soy una mujer adulta que lleva más de 5 años viviendo sin sus "cuidados" y he sobrevivido más que bien. Tómelo o déjelo, pero permiso no le estoy pidiendo y tampoco la opinión.

\- JULIA! JULIA!...

Su mamá tomó el teléfono y con la voz contrista le hablo.

\- Ay mamita que le ha dicho a su papá, esta rojo.

\- Nada mamá, la misma historia de siempre.

\- Betica usted tiene que tener paciencia con su papá ya sabe como es.

\- Ay mamá, no cree que ya es hora de que cambie y que él tenerle paciencia y seguirle la corriente es exactamente el problema que hace que mi papá sea así de gruñón y machista? Yo lo digo por usted, después de todo es la que lo tiene que aguantar. Pero a mi no me va a venir a gritar ni a exigir nada, ni mucho menos Armando le va a pedir permiso para estar conmigo como si yo fuera una bicicleta de alquiler o una vaca que va de aquí para allá al que la pida prestada. Esa es mi decisión.

\- Si mija si yo la entiendo, pero entiéndanos usted a nosotros, estamos preocupados, ese señor me le hizo mucho daño en el pasado y es normal que nos preocupemos.

\- Usted lo ha dicho mamá, en el pasado y ha llovido mucho desde entonces. No se preocupe mamá, Armando es estupendo, y si alguien va a corromper a alguien en todo caso seré yo a él jejeje.

\- Bueno mija, esta bien, igual se me cuida. Y le prometo que hablaré con su papá para hacerle entender.

\- Mamá tengo otra noticia, Armando y yo nos vamos a casar.

\- QUE?!

\- Mamá no grite, si, estamos comprometidos aunque aún no hemos hablado de fechas y eso, esperaremos a estar ya por fin juntos para hablar del tema.

\- Ay Betty usted está segura de lo que está haciendo?

\- Ay mamá que si, por qué sigue insistiéndome con esto? Recuerdo que hace años usted defendía mucho a Armando y ahora que pasa?

\- Nada mija, es que me parece que van muy rápido.

\- Pues yo creo que vamos muy lento. De cualquier forma no se preocupe, puede que la próxima vez que nos veamos yo ya sea una mujer casada.

\- Como así, se van a casar allá?

\- Pues claro mamá.

\- Ay no Betty ustedes se tienen que casar aquí, en la iglesia del barrio, con su padre entregándola y su familia aprobando todo.

\- Pues la verdad mamá, ninguna de esas cosas me ilusionan, tal vez hace 5 años si hubiese deseado esa boda que usted describe, pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es estar con él tranquilo los dos, y que la fiesta sea para nosotros no para todo el mundo.

\- Pero Betty, se tienen que casar por la iglesia, para siempre.

\- Mamá, yo me voy a casar para siempre, da igual como lo haga, estaré con Armando toda la vida, da igual lo que diga un papel o un sacerdote, ninguna de esas cosas van a definir nuestra relación, el casamiento para nosotros es algo simbólico nada más, porque tanto él como yo seguiríamos amándonos estemos o no casados, y de la misma forma juntos.

\- Ay Betty, su papá se va a poner furioso, va a querer ir a buscarla en serio, él no va a dar el brazo a torcer, no le dará permiso para eso.

\- Mamá, cuando van a comprender que soy una mujer adulta y que el único permiso que necesito es el mío? Yo los quiero mucho a ustedes, pero voy a actuar según mi felicidad, sin darle explicaciones ni pedirle permiso a nadie, y haré lo mejor para mi según crea. Mi felicidad es decisión mía, lo entiende mamita?

\- Bueno mija, no mucho, pero lo intentaré, solo le pido que sea usted la que se lo diga a su papá, yo ya tengo suficiente con lo de la mudanza.

\- Descuide mamá, daré la cara por esto… ahora dígame como está Nicolás?.

Betty se sentía un poco triste que después de tantos años sus padres aún la quisieran seguir tratando como a una niña. Quizás si debería ser un poco más comprensiva con ellos y sus ideas antiguas, pero tenía tanto miedo de que una concesión a su padre significará dar paso a otra y así poco a poco volver a ser la antigua Betty, que luchaba con uñas y dientes por no perder esta libertad que la había convertido en quien era ahora, una mujer que se gustaba y mucho.

No, no podía. Su papá y su mamá lo tendrían que entender. Porque después de todo, nadie que la quisiera la obligaría a hacer algo que la hiciera infeliz.

\- Crees que soy una mala hija?

\- Tu? Mi amor, nunca he conocido a una hija más complaciente que tú, por que dices eso?

\- Bueno quizás eso era antes, hace años, pero llevo mucho tiempo sin obedecer a mis padres… anoche discutí con mi papá y creo que también con mi mamá, no se…

\- Que pasó?

\- Mi padre se entero que me voy a Berlín, y ya de paso que me voy a vivir con un hombre, y que seas tú ya solo es la guinda del pastel.

\- Que problema hay de que yo sea el hombre?

\- Ay mi amor, tu imagen no es muy buena en mi casa…

\- Que? Por qué?

\- Armando, en serio me preguntas eso?

\- OK, OK… bueno y que paso?

\- Tu suegro cree que ya me ha dado demasiada libertad, que me he vuelto muy loca y me ordenó que vuelva inmediatamente a mi casa.

\- Tu casa esta aquí, conmigo.

\- Si… contigo. Mi padre me sigue tratándome como a una niña pequeña, más de 5 años y aún no me concede el derecho a ser mi propia persona. Eso me frustra y me enerva. Siento que no tiene ningún respeto por mi, siento que me ve como algo que le pertenece, que por ser su hija soy de su propiedad y eso me… duele.

\- Tu padre te ama, solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

\- Sabes? Es gracioso como me pase casi toda mi vida repitiéndome eso, "él te quiere, solo te cuida" y por eso siempre obedecía, pero lo mejor para mí no era tratarme como a una persona sin identidad propia, no fue nada bueno para mí. La verdad es que mi papa me quiere, pero aunque me duela decirlo en voz alta, tengo un padre machista que no soporta la idea de no ser el centro de la vida de su hija y su esposa.

\- Pero eso no quita de que su amor no sea sincero.

\- No me quejo por qué me ame, lo hago por que me ama mal. Dime una cosa, si tu tuvieras una hija, la ocultarías del mundo, la reprimirías? Le impedirías desarrollar una personalidad?

\- Por supuesto que no, y más sabiendo que su mamá me castraría si lo hiciera.

\- Mi amor, por favor… quiero hablar en serio.

\- Betty, no me estoy burlando. Te comprendo mi vida, solo quiero hacer un poco de abogado del diablo, para que comprendas porque tu papá es así, no es porque me vaya a poner de su lado, eso no, mi lado siempre será contigo. Solo que no quiero que más tarde te arrepientas de lo que digas o lo que pienses.

\- Si, es verdad, aún estoy enfadada, y no se porque me ha pegado tan duro esta vez, he tenido miles de peleas como estas con él, no se porque ahora es diferente.

\- Miles de peleas como esta? Es que ya has estado a punto de mudarte a otro país con un tipo que no les gusta?

\- Algo así…

\- Betty!

\- Tranquilo mi amor, que esta vez no abandonaré la casa en mitad de la noche sin dejar ni una nota.

\- Tus bromas cada vez son más graciosas – dijo Armando con ironía.

\- Si mis "bromas" – le respondió con sorna – de cualquier forma, a veces pienso que soy una mala hija y que podría esforzarme un poco más, pero a la vez siento que he cambiado tanto que ya no me reconozco, y no podría ser la hija que ellos esperan.

\- Es cierto que has cambiado, pero para mí, en lo esencial sigues siendo la misma.

\- Como se puede ser diferente pero seguir siendo la misma?

\- Porque tu hermoso y tierno corazón, tu amabilidad, tu preocupación por los demás, tu piedad, tu inteligencia, la bondad que tienen tus actos, tu alegría, tus hermosos ojos, tu franca sonrisa y ese culo tan redondo y respingón siguen siendo igual que cuando te conocí.

\- El culo lo tengo un poco más gordo diría yo.

\- Beatriz, escúchame, me encanta como eres. Tan fuerte y valiente, capaz de salir adelante de cualquier contratiempo y que no teme tener que cambiar de vida si eso le da felicidad. Sabes? Las personas nos pasamos la vida deseando y soñando una vida diferente a la que tenemos, queremos otro trabajo, otra casa, otro rostro y cuerpo y hasta un compañero diferente, pero sin embargo todo eso se queda en sueños que nos agotan y nos amargan por no tener la suficiente valentía para salir a buscarlos, tenemos miedo al fracaso, y no nos damos cuenta que muchas veces no se trata de ganar, si no de intentarlo. Si, se que suena a cliché, pero cuando te miro me siento inspirado, como siempre me has hecho sentir. No conozco a nadie más en el mundo que tenga tanto coraje como tú, y no sabes hasta qué punto me siento orgulloso de ti, y saber que me dejas estar en tu vida, y acompañarte, dejarme estar a tu lado mientras te conviertes en quien siempre quisiste ser solo me hace desear esforzarme más y más para estar a tu altura. Y si tus padres no son capaces de ver esto, no los juzgues duramente Betty, no es que no quieran, es que quizás no puedan creer que seas tú, su hija, uno de los seres más especiales que todos los que te rodeamos tengamos la suerte de poder conocer, y mi amor, créeme, cualquiera después de tenerte en su vida, se sentiría desolado de perderte.

\- Armando… donde te habías escondido todo este tiempo? Como es que eres tan maravilloso conmigo, a veces siento que podría hacerte cualquier cosa que quisiera y que tú aún seguirías aquí. Por que? Como es que me comprendes tan bien? Como es que siempre me dices las palabras justas para hacerme sentir tan grande?

\- No sé Betty, es que contigo… contigo, solo soy yo. Contigo puedo ser yo.

Betty apretó el auricular contra su cara, deseando que su voz fuera algo físico a lo que pudiera abrazar y besar. Esa noche antes de dormir pensó en toda su vida hasta ese momento y que a pesar de todo el dolor, la humillación, la vergüenza había logrado ser feliz.

Se sintió afortunada de tener todo lo que tenía, y entendió que nada ni nadie en su vida era perfecto, pero eso no era malo del todo.

Tenía unos padres cascarrabias y absorbentes pero la amaban y cuidaron de ella. Que le costaba tenerles más paciencia y hacer gala de esa madurez que decía tener? Tanto le costaba intentar un poco más y con paciencia hacerles comprender que no tenían porqué tener miedo por ella? Intentarlo no le dolería, pero más peleas con su padre si que lo hacía.

Pensó en Armando y sonrió. El era lo más perfecto e imperfecto que tenía en su vida. Un hombre que la había lastimado como ninguna otra persona, y también un hombre que la hacía sentir en las nubes cada vez que le abría el corazón.

Como sería su vida si nunca lo hubiera perdonado o peor aún volverlo a encontrar?

Quizás no sería triste y seguiría siendo feliz. O creería no estar triste y ser feliz.

Porque si la felicidad era esto que sentía cada minuto y cada día con Armando una vez más en su vida, entonces todo lo que había sentido antes no era más que una ilusión.


End file.
